The dark sunset
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Imaginez un incident nucléaire, une erreur qui changera à jamais la faune et la flore. Imaginez une paix, une harmonie difficilement retrouvée après des heures des plus sombres. Puis imaginez-les, ces volontaires partant vaillamment affronter leurs destins, leurs fidèles pokémons à leurs côtés. Cependant, elles sont loin d'imaginer ce qui les attend. YaoiYuri - Fandom insert - Gore
1. Annonce Pré-fic

**EDIT : GROUPE AU COMPLET ! :D Oh mon Dieu, les filles, vous êtes folles mais toutes si motivées, roooh, je vous adore ! *^* Je m'attendais pas à autant de réponses !**

 **Et la Biche est de retour !**

 **Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ;D**

…

 **Okay, ma gueule sinon. x_x**

 **Bonjour à vous tous et toutes, ici Lavi' et je viens vers vous pour vous faire part d'un petit projet, ouais ouais vous rêvez pas, un petit sondage sans pression à 23h, ça peut ne venir que de moi. O/ Bref ! Voilà, Woor est déjà au courant, puisque je m'aventure sur le même type de Crossover qu'elle, donc…**

 **Oui, vous avez bien lu. Un crossover.**

 **En effet, je voudrai vous proposer une fanfiction qui me taraude depuis un moment déjà, et qui, je l'espère saura vous plaire. Mais pourquoi ne posterai-je pas directement, dites-moi ?**

 **Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Tout simplement.**

 **Voilà, voilà, ne parlons pas chiffon plus longtemps, cette fanfiction mélangerait les univers du Webshow et de… Pokémon. Et oui, parce que j'aime d'autres jeux que Five Nights at Freddy's de temps en temps. XD**

 **Mais bon, Pokémon, c'est un univers tout mignon, tout choupi kawaii, Lavi', ça nous étonne un peu de toi ça ? Héhé, vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive.**

 **Vous aimez Pokémon ? Les creepypastas ? Le Yaoi (Oh nan, sérieux, comme si je ne savais pas déjà la réponse quoi… Jouez le jeu ! :p) et le yuri ? Le M, parce que mince, faut bien qu'il se passe autre chose que des trucs tout niais tout bucoliques, même dans Pokémon ?!**

 **Vous voulez des larmes, du sang, du téton saillant de Pyrobarbare, de la peluche dépravée, de la rhubarbe et des cours de philo en illimité, du suspens, des fails, de l'epicness digne d'un combat Magicarpe vs Coconfort ? Tout ça sur un petit fond légèrement -j'insiste sur le légèrement- post apo', oh ben oui quitte à y être soyons fous ?**

 **Ok, bon et bien dans ce cas, prenez place les enfants, c'est par ici que ça va se passer. :3 Et bienvenue dans l'aventure de The Dark Sunset. :D**

 **Donc vous l'aurez compris, il s'agira d'une fanfic classée M, mêlant Pokémon et nos chers Youtubers préférés, avec un peu de creepypasta en fond, parce que celles sur ces jeux comptent beaucoup pour moi. ^^ Mais avant de démarrer cette histoire, j'ai une annonce à vous faire : J'ai besoin de vous.**

 **Oui, vous, toi là, assis derrière ton écran. :p**

 **Car oui, je voudrai vous proposer de… _Faire partie de cette histoire. Rien que ça._**

 **Nan, plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fanfic du genre, avec nous, le fandom, tout simplement parce que je suis très attachée à vous, bien que je ne sois là que depuis quelques mois. Et je me suis dit que cette fic serait parfaite pour ça.**

 **De ce fait, si certaines d'entre vous se sentent motivées et ont assez confiance en moi pour me confier leur petite personne… Et bien j'en serai reconnaissante, déjà. Et mince, les filles, vous êtes géniales ! :D**

 **Donc, les personnes intéressées, il suffit de m'envoyer un MP, ou de poster une review, et je vous contacterai par la suite pour en savoir un petit peu plus sur vous (Âge, légère description physique ou mentale, comment vous verriez votre personnage, les pokémons, si y a un couple ou pas dans le lot,…) et ensuite, ben… Let's go ? :3 **

**Oh, et dernier détail : J'aurais besoin de maximum… Allez, folie furieuse, dix volontaires. Alors à vos claviers ! ^^ **

**Voilà, sur ce, en espérant que ce petit projet saura vous plaire et vous donner envie, je vous dis à trèèèès bientôt pour le premier chapitre, ou par MP pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent prendre part à l'aventure ! :D**

 **Votre dévouée petite biche qui en a trop pris, Lavi'. ;3**


	2. Prologue

**Let the aventure begins.**

 **Bonjour mes chéries, et comme vous le voyez, bah... Il est temps que cette fan fiction démarre, non ? :3**

 **Alors déjà, je me répète, mais un énoooorme merci pour vos nombreuses candidatures, si rapides, si spontanées, ça fait tellement plaisir vous imaginez même pas à quel point ! *-* Du coup, j'ai bel et bien mon quota de dix, peut être même de onze (Manon, la gentille petite demoiselle sans compte FF, si tu lis ceci et veut toujours prendre part à l'aventure, je te conseille de m'envoyer en review ton âge, description physique et mentale, si ton perso doit avoir une histoire spéciale ou un objectif, s'il peut éventuellement mourir pour les biens de la fic (question de base que j'ai posé à tout le monde) et bien entendu, quels pokémons te tenteraient. :3 En cas de doublon avec une autre équipe, néanmoins, je risque de modifier l'équipe. Voilà ^^) ! C'est fou ! Et ça va me donner beaucoup de boulot. O_O Mais pas grave, je m'en fiche, je suis aux anges ! *-***

 **Bon alors, que les choses sérieuses commencent :**

 **Disclaimer : Les charmantes auteurs qui feront partie de la fanfiction s'appartiennent à elles-même, et ont plus que le droit d'avoir leur mot à dire sur ma fan fiction. De même, je ne possède ni l'univers de pokémon, ni les creepypasta pouvant être citées, ni SLG, WTC ou Minute Papillon. Bob et Fanta ne m'appartiennent pas non plus d'ailleurs. XD**

 **Rating : M, comme prévu.**

 **Pairings : Y en aura, mais je vous laisse la surprise de les découvrir. :p**

 **Un truc à ajouter ? Oui, je vous conseille chaudement la chanson End of all days de Thirty Seconds to Mars, parce qu'elle est juste sublime. *-***

 **Donc voilà, sur-ce une petite mise en bouche, dans l'attente du premier chapitre. ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue.

Le froid. Le vent et le silence. Lacérant, glaçant, frigorifiant…

Et le pire dans tout ça. Pesant, comme jamais le silence avait pu l'être.

La température, probablement bien en dessous de zéro degré, l'encerclait, l'entourait, partout, tout autour d'elle, la prenant à la gorge, lui coupant le souffle, la paralysant sur place quand bien même elle savait qu'elle devait avancer, à n'importe quel prix, même si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain pour combattre son envie de rebrousser chemin. Ne pas demeurer statique, ne pas rester là, immobile, dans ce froid glacial qui lui mordait chaque millimètre de peau à découvert. Toujours être en mouvement, foncer, chaque pas rentabilisé, calculé, pour aller de l'avant et s'épargner de rester plus que de nécessaire à l'extérieur. L'intérieur serait son allié, elle le savait, son refuge d'obscurité, des ténèbres, d'humidité, lui, cet immense dédale de roches et de glace que pourtant tout lui aurait poussé à craindre, à fuir. Elle détestait le noir, de ne pas voir pleinement ce qui l'entourait, surtout avec les créatures qui pouvaient éventuellement roder dans le coin, ayant compris elles aussi qu'il valait mieux s'enfermer sous terre et creuser leurs propres galeries, en le sein de la montagne, plutôt que de se geler la carcasse dehors. Question de logique en soi, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se retrouvait à guetter le moindre signe d'une ouverture dans la pierre, les parois, la glace, partout, même si cela revenait à devoir progresser à la piètre lueur d'une lampe torche sans savoir sur quoi elle pouvait tomber. Comme quoi l'impossible pouvait arriver.

Mais bon, la seule chose à retenir ici, et surtout, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais se perdre dans la contemplation des alentours, même si l'immense étendue de poudreuse au sol pouvait forcer l'admiration et l'émerveillement. Rien à foutre de la neige, il fallait avancer, se magner, presque passer sans même la voir. Car ici, ne pas bouger revenait à s'offrir à une mort certaine, pour n'importe quoi tant que ça avait la faculté d'être un être vivant.

Et elle en savait quelque chose. Oh bon Dieu, Shiva, Ganesh, les licornes, Raptor Jésus et la Sainte Pelle qu'elle en savait un rayon sur le sujet.

Elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, sur cette roche, ce sol gelé, ce pic millénaire jadis synonyme de rêve, de défi et de limites autant physiques que morales à dépasser en un temps qui semblait révolu depuis des lustres alors que cela remontait à si peu pourtant, quand on y pensait. Laisser tout ça derrière elle, le traumatisme, la terreur qui l'avait submergée quelques semaines plus tôt - à moins que ce n'eut été que quelques jours ?, elle qui s'était toujours jugée maître de sa vie et ses émotions.

Et le sang. Surtout le sang.

Mais c'était vrai ça. A quand tout cela remontait, au juste ? Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis le début de cette aventure, elle qui était censée n'être rien de bien grave à la base, une simple mission d'exploration tout au plus...

 _Putain, fallait que ça me tombe dessus ça aussi…_

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour balayer d'un revers de main ses appréhensions, puis reprit sa route, scrutant l'horizon blanc des yeux tout en s'emmitouflant dans l'écharpe noire de son amie, restée en bas à l'attendre comme il en avait été décidé, pour qu'elle puisse intervenir au moindre problème, si elle avait le temps de la prévenir néanmoins.

Quelle tuile quand même. Elle aurait pu venir.

Bon, ça, c'était pas de leur ressort, elles n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire sur la question en fait, elle devait y retourner seule, c'était comme ça, point ! _Il_ ne connaissait qu'elle après tout, et il l'avait choisie…

Un esprit protecteur des forêts et du temps. Censé n'apparaître qu'en temps de paix, même annonciateur d'un futur meilleur et de floraison prochaine selon les écrits et les recherches menées à son sujet. Perché au sommet d'une foutue montagne, à attendre qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez là-haut pour bien vouloir se sentir l'envie de lui faire la peau, ce qui avait déjà failli arrivé. Chouette, on la sentait de loin, la cohérence entre la théorie et la pratique !

Et puis mince à la fin, pourquoi elle ? Elles étaient plus d'une dizaine, sans parler du groupe de Kriss, Mathieu, Antoine et de leurs personnalités ! Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle, là comme ça, sans pression. Elle, l'adolescente au minimum la plus frileuse de la troupe, qui pourrait passer sa vie entière dans son lit, au chaud sous sa couette si elle en avait la possibilité ! Normal.

On lui aurait parlé de toute cette histoire même pas deux ans auparavant, elle s'en serait fendue la poire. Littéralement. Jamais elle ne serait venue se perdre dans cette montagne, jamais elle ne serait partie ici en sachant qu'elle y risquait sa vie, courage ou pas !

Et surtout. Jamais elle n'aurait pris la décision d'aller affronter un destin tel que celui qu'elle et les autres essayaient de déjouer. Alors là, sûrement pas, y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place si elle avait su tout ce que ça allait impliquer ! Que les volontaires s'avancent...

Rien, pas un mouvement, pas une présence, pas une bestiole. Et pas une seule de ces putains de galeries.

 _Pas un pokémon. Rien._ _A croire que tout a fui par ici._

Ou que tout était déjà mort hormis elle. Pour le moment.

Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de l'échine et pendant une seconde, elle songea sérieusement à faire appel à l'autre chose à lunettes, qui devait sûrement se ronger les sangs en silence ou relire les informations qu'elles avaient rassemblé sur le sujet, histoire d'être sûre de n'avoir rien raté ou oublié en cours de route. On n'était jamais trop prudent, et elle, encore plus.

Et puis, elle au moins, elle avait réussi à se composer une équipe de battants. Ses pokémons étaient probablement parmi les plus forts du groupe… Elle aurait pu l'affronter, elle aurait eu ses chances face à lui.

Mais elle. Avec ses pokémons, certes forts hein, ils n'avaient rien à envier à personne, et surtout pas sa fierté, son bébé, son favori… Que pouvait-elle, contre un être qui lui avait déjà prouvé que dans sa folie, il pouvait semer la mort d'une simple litanie ? A part rien ?

Non, il fallait y croire, peace, tout aussi bien ça se passerait bien cette fois ! Elle s'était entraînée, elle savait vers quoi elle allait.

Et peut être que les choses seraient différentes, cette fois-ci. Peut être.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle repérait enfin une galerie dans la paroi gelée, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, lui soutirant un soupir de soulagement, elle resserra sa prise sur la pokéball qu'elle avait dans la poche de son jean. Grodrive.

« Si tu as un problème, si jamais quelque chose se passe mal, promets-moi que tu feras appel à lui. Il t'obéira, je te le garantis, je sais qu'il le fera. Lui, il pourra t'emmener où tu le voudras, si tu en as besoin. »

Ouais, restait encore à espérer qu'elle aurait le temps de se dire qu'elle en avait besoin, de se faire la malle.

Oh, et puis zut. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Et alors que la jeune rousse allait pour pénétrer dans la galerie, essayant de se convaincre qu'il devait forcément y avoir pire dans la vie, elle jeta un regard vers le ciel et son aube sanguine, peut être le dernier.

Et la neige tombait toujours dans le plus pur des silences, celui-là même qui devait accompagner la mort.

* * *

 **Et oui, j'aime bien laisser un peu de suspens en ne citant pas de suite de qui je parle, promis vous découvrirez les membres du fandom qui ont rejoint la fic dès le prochain chapitre. :3**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère vraiment que cette petite introduction aura su vous plaire, vous donner envie d'en savoir plus aussi, et écoutez, si ça vous dit, pourquoi ne pas laisser une petite review ? :3 Ca me ferait vraiment plus que plaisir, et m'aiderait à m'améliorer au mieux pour cette histoire, qui risque d'être pas mal compliquée à gérer mais qui me tient déjà beaucoup à coeur. :D**

 **Allez, sur-ce, je m'en retourne à mon heure de conduite. XD**

 **Clémentines, pokéballs et nougat, je vous aime tous ! :'3**

 **Votre dévouée Lavi'**


	3. Welcome to the new age

**Mon Dieu, ce fut long. Mais il est là ! :D**

 **Mes chéries, ici Lavinia, et voici enfin le premier chapitre de The Dark Sunset ! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. x)**

 **Oui je sais, je suis très longue à écrire, aussi je vous remercie de votre patience, mais bon mon petit perfectionnisme plus mon irrépressible besoin de voir le plan de cette fanfiction entièrement rédigé avant de démarrer l'écriture du chapitre…**

 **Bah ouais. Ça m'a pas mal ralentie quoi. Mais ooooh, au moins mon plan est fini ! :D Et accrochez votre ceinture car on part pour une longue… Longue…**

 **Une très très longue fanfiction. Ouais, rien que ça. Genre du vingt chapitres grand minimum du minimum. Voire peut être même une trentaine à une cinquantaine de chapitres, peut être.**

 **Vous avez dit long ? Ah ah, ça semble plutôt juste. x) :3**

 **Enfin voilà, on va pas s'éterniser pendant cinquante ans non plus hein, sachez juste que le côté webshows n'arrivera pas de suite dans l'histoire (SLG, WTC,…) mais qu'il sera bien là, que sinon, putain, un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, faves et follows, ça me touche énormément ! :$ Et que ben… Bien entendu, toutes les petites auteurs ayant accepté de me servir de personnages ne sont pas encore révélées. Alors si vous ne vous voyez pas dans ce chapitre, patience, ça sera vite le cas. ^^**

 **Sur-ce je vous conseille deux chansons :**

 **Sorrow – Lisa Gerrard et Hans Zimmer**

 **Interstellar main theme (Extra extended) – Hans Zimmer**

 **Et que dire de plus sinon… Let's go ? :p**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **1\. Welcome to the new age.**

Courir, toujours courir.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais il fallait s'enfuir de cet endroit au plus vite. Pour sa vie, pour sa sécurité, pour celles des autres. Courir, sans jamais s'arrêter et foncer à travers la brume la tête baissée, sans savoir ce qu'il y avait devant soi.

Mais qui étaient les « autres » ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta à cette pensée, soudainement, frappée de doute et du désir de savoir, avant de se rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa course effrénée, sans regarder derrière elle. Il en allait de sa survie. Les questions seraient pour plus tard.

Elle. Ses pokémons. Les autres et les leurs.

La peur, l'angoisse. La panique. Intrinsèques, pulsant à travers tout son corps, sans raison apparente. Comme si son instinct savait bien avant tout le reste ce qu'il se passait, et surtout, qu'il fallait foutre le camp de là.

Soudain, elle sentit un liquide couler sur ses joues, et fut pas mal surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait là de ses propres larmes, larmes qui coulaient sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ce constat lui glaça le sang. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Pourquoi courrait-elle sans but, hormis celui de fuir ?

Et surtout, d'où venait toute cette brume ? Où se trouvait-elle ?

Car elle n'y voyait rien en vérité, à peine devant elle et encore, elle ne distinguait même pas ses pieds, perdus dans l'épaisse purée de pois blanchâtre qui l'entourait et l'oppressait. Et ça, pas besoin d'avoir fait Math Sup' pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose du tout.

 _Arrête et cours. Il le faut._

Oui, mais courir pour quoi ? Fuir, atteindre une destination ? Trouver quelque chose, le rattraper ?

Non, juste fuir. Loin, vite, à en avoir les pieds en sang s'il le fallait. Et le sentiment qu'une présence se tenait là, derrière elle, d'un coup, tapie dans le brouillard, ne lui donna que plus envie de le faire, tant ce qu'elle ressentit fut une présence vile, agressive, tout sauf bienveillante.

Juste menaçante. Et omniprésente, là, sur sa gauche, sa droite, dans le sol et l'air. Partout, l'assiégeant, l'encerclant de tout les côtés.

 _Ça_ en voulait à sa vie, c'était sûr. Qu'importe ce que c'était.

Courir, encore, toujours, encore un peu, toujours plus loin, même s'il fallait y laisser poumons, membres inférieurs et son cœur dans la foulée.

Et s'il y avait le vide, droit devant elle ?

Oh, bon sang, il y avait plus important qu'un détail pareil, non ? Au pire, elle mourrait, point !

Non, le pire dans tout ça, c'est cette impression qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, lui écrasant la gorge, et lui donnant la chair de poule, sans parler de la confusion qu'elle créait en elle, en son pauvre cerveau dépassé par les événements.

La peur d'être rattrapée était là, plus forte que jamais, la gardant dans sa toile gluante, la privant d'une capacité de réflexion digne de ce nom, et pourtant, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, elle connaissait cet endroit.

Elle y était déjà venue, c'était sûr. Mais quand ? Comment ? A quelle occasion ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-elle venue se perdre sur une terre aussi désolée et étrange ?

L'air sembla changer d'un coup, alors que la jeune femme s'arrêtait à nouveau de courir, le corps scié par la douleur qui pulsait dans tout son côté droit, à bout de souffle. Comme s'il devenait un peu plus poisseux encore, toujours un petit peu plus oppressant. Comme si l'araignée qui avait tissé la fameuse toile de sa peur, de son anxiété, avait décidé d'enfin faire son apparition, prête à la dévorer ou à la priver de ses fluides vitaux.

Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale en imaginant pareille scène, pendant qu'elle scrutait la brume du regard, sur le qui vive. La chose qui la suivait était toujours là, point de doute possible sur le sujet.

Elle le sentait.

Puis soudain, elle se sentit couler.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, se sentant soudain perdre pied et s'enfoncer dans la terre devenue liquide sans qu'elle en sache la raison, comme attirée vers des profondeurs de terre, de boue et de gazon, si la terre avait été un élément similaire à celui aqueux bien entendu. La panique s'empara brusquement de son corps, alors qu'elle se crut mourir de peur. Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Ne pas finir sous la terre ou l'eau, pour rien au monde !

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Tout, plutôt que de mourir noyée !

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, trop de n'importe quoi, trop de situations stressantes pour un être si fragile, trop d'incompréhension en général. Elle courrait sur ce sol il n'y avait même pas trois secondes, alors comment celui-ci avait-il pu n'être que de l'eau ? C'était insensé !

A croire qu'elle avait rêvé sa précédente course pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'instant, se débattant dans l'étendue d'eau qui l'avait entourée sans même qu'elle ne le voie. Impossible.

Et alors qu'elle perdait pied, incapable d'atteindre le fond de ses jambes et que la peur la paralysait, lui retirant tout esprit de réflexion, elle but la tasse, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer autant de surprise que de dégoût et de panique.

 _Oh non… Non non non non !_

Un hurlement sinistre résonna quelque part dans son dos, comme une réponse à sa question, ou bien un adieu pendant que sa tête disparaissait sous la surface, la jeune fille étant trop épuisée et stressée par la situation pour parvenir à nager correctement. La berge était loin… Si loin…

Trop loin. Et l'horreur, totale.

Et le liquide poisseux qui l'entourait, d'un rouge sombre, se referma sur elle, l'engloutissant telle une créature de cauchemar, assoiffée de ce qu'elle était elle même : Du sang.

* * *

Ne faire qu'un avec la nature. La base de la survie en milieu hostile.

Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Devenir l'énième branche de l'arbre sur lequel elle était juchée, la terre légèrement humide quelques mètres en contrebas, celle-là même qui abritait les racines du fameux arbre en question, la brise légère dans le ciel nocturne moucheté d'étoiles, une baie de plus parmi ses semblables tout au plus, perdue dans les branchages et les feuilles.

S'oublier soi et sa condition humaine le temps d'une seconde, pour ressentir et voir ce que la plupart des gens n'auraient jamais vu. Tout simplement.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'elle était douée à ce petit jeu-là. Très douée même.

La jeune femme se repositionna sur sa branche, puis ramena lentement ses très longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant sur son épaule gauche, le regard perdu sur les buissons un peu plus loin sur sa droite, puis descendit prudemment de l'arbre où elle se trouvait, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Son pokémon y arrivait bien, lui, alors autant faire de même, ou au moins essayer, non ?

Personne parmi les buissons, ni même les arbres alentours. Surprenant, ça faisait partie de ses planques de prédilection d'habitude…

Peut être vers les ruines, alors ?

Un mouvement dans son dos l'amena à se retourner brusquement, sur le qui vive, mais elle relâcha aussitôt le stress qui était monté d'un coup en elle, la prenant comme dans un étau, en voyant son allié sortir de derrière un arbre, d'une démarche nonchalante mais mesurée, précise, calculée. Toujours paré à tout celui-là.

 _Ah, te voilà ! Ça va, on voit bien que tu vis sans pression, toi, pas de souci de ce côté là…_

Hippique' soupira avant de gratifier son cher Massko d'une caresse sur le sommet de sa tête reptilienne, sa façon bien à elle de lui dire qu'il devait être prudent car rien n'était fini mais aussi qu'elle l'appréciait et tenait à lui. Comme depuis le jour où elle avait croisé sa route, d'ailleurs.

\- Allez, aux ruines, ils ne sont pas là. Garde un œil ouvert, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce mais déterminée, ce à quoi le pokémon plante répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de s'élancer dans les hautes herbes, disparaissant dans le décor aussi vite que ce qu'il en était sorti.

Ouais. La partie était loin d'être finie.

La grande rousse reprit sa route vers ce qu'elle appelait « les ruines », son sac à dos perché sur une épaule, toujours sur ses gardes. Oh, pas qu'elle eut peur, ce n'était pas le cas, elle adorait sortir de nuit pour admirer le ciel et la faune sauvage. Sentir la fraîcheur du soir sur sa peau, entendre les cris de quelques pokémons nocturnes, majoritairement des Crikzik par temps d'été, se sentir libre, loin de tout, maîtresse de sa vie…

Et surtout, ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout dernièrement : Explorer.

Car c'était devenu sa principale occupation désormais, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Cita-Terre. Explorer les contrées, les alentours, voir de ses propres yeux ô combien le monde avait changé depuis ces trois dernières années…

Et oui, il avait terriblement changé, ce bon vieux monde. A en être méconnaissable. Comme si on avait pressé le bouton « Reset » de la Terre et de son écosystème, dans un brusque accès de colère d'une quelconque force supérieure. Pour le bien commun, pour faire cesser les conflits inutiles et la mise à sac de la nature…

Mais pour le pire aussi, malheureusement. Et il fallait voir à quel prix un tel changement avait pu avoir lieu…

Un craquement de branches sur sa droite fit s'arrêter l'adolescente aux yeux clairs, alors que sa main plongeait dans sa poche pour trouver le petit objet compact dans celle-ci, prête à le sortir. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Etait-ce un pokémon ? Ce qu'elle cherchait ?

Ou autre chose ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, tranquillement, à la fois trop courtes et trop longues. Le cœur de Hippique' cognait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle ne relâchait pas l'attention, aux aguets. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un mouvement dans les herbes la fit reculer, puis elle soupira avant de les maudire, elle et son implacable spontanéité un brin débile. Ce n'était pas elle, bien évidemment !

Mais bon, comme sa chère partenaire disait aussi : Ça faisait partie de son charme aussi, de pouvoir dire des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle sans y faire gaffe.

\- Le but c'est de se cacher et de trouver l'autre tu sais, pas de se planter au milieu du chemin et d'attendre !

La grande rousse sursauta, tirée de sa rêverie, puis se tourna vers la source de la voix, comme si elle avait été vue sur les lieux d'un méfait, prête à fuir s'il le fallait. Puis elle daigna enfin relâcher la pression et souffla un grand coup, découvrant avec soulagement une autre jeune femme, de six ans son aînée, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, en plein milieu du sentier. Et qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ouf. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'elle… !

En même temps. Qui cela aurait pu bien être en ces lieux, à part elle ?

\- T'abuses j'allais gagner !

\- Hehe, et tu comptais gagner comme ça, en matant les hautes herbes en attendant que j'en surgisse ?

\- Je pensais que c'était toi ou ton pokémon, peace, laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute.

\- T'as surtout pas envie de reconnaître que tu as été trop distraite par ce qui n'est probablement qu'un Rattata et que du coup tu as perdu. Allez reconnais tes erreurs !

Hippique' fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, délaissant enfin le fond de sa poche. Puis jeta un autre regard vers les herbes hautes, qui ne faisaient plus qu'osciller légèrement dans la brise du soir. Ouais elle avait perdu, mais elle avait le droit d'avoir cru que c'était elle ! Ça aurait pu être le cas ! C'était excusable ça, alors de là à reconnaître une erreur de sa part, une véritable erreur… Elle y croyait, non ?

\- Moi ? Une erreur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'autre jeune femme la dévisagea avec surprise, puis leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de la rejoindre, claquant au passage des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de faire surgir une créature mauve qui ressemblait à un gros ballon de baudruche du feuillage d'un arbre près d'elle. Alors lui, c'était le pokémon qui battait des records d'intimidation, avec ses deux grands yeux en forme de points noirs, sa minuscule bouche dépourvue de dents et décorée d'une large croix jaune rappelant un morceau d'adhésif, et les deux longues ficelles qui lui servaient probablement de jambes, surmontées chacune d'un petit cœur à l'envers, eux aussi tout aussi jaunes. Sans parler du ridicule morceau de nuage sur sa tête. Ouais, terrifiant !

Vraiment, y avait de quoi tuer des gens s'ils n'étaient pas prévenus de la nature du pokémon de son acolyte. Mais bon, dans ce cas précis, il fallait préciser que ce ne serait que de rire au grand maximum.

Mais bon, Lavinia sans son ballon ambulant, ce n'était pas Lavinia.

\- Bon hé, quand même, tu penseras sérieusement un jour à changer de partenaire, sinon ? Non parce que j'ai rien contre ton machin violet, mais il fait plus cute que du genre à se faire respecter.

\- Mademoiselle HippiqueAndYDeaLD, je vous prierai de parler correctement de mon Baudrive, merci ! La jeune femme aux cheveux artificiellement colorés fit exprès de prendre une pseudo voix autoritaire en l'entendant, lui répondant du tac au tac. Et sinon, vous, occupez-vous de votre lézard, il aurait bien besoin qu'on le sociabilise un peu !

\- Massko n'aime pas les pokémons des autres équipes, et on peut le comprendre, non ? Tu sais très bien comment ils nous ont-

\- Et oui que je le sais, je te taquine, andouille !

Lavinia sourit à son amie avant de jeter un œil à sa montre, une antique montre à gousset en bronze et sertie d'émaux jaunes et verts qui était tout le temps rangée dans la poche de sa veste en jean, mauve bien entendu, puis attrapa l'une des pattes de son Baudrive pour attirer son attention, ce qui tira au pokémon un petit cri de surprise avant que celui-ci ne se mette à émettre une sorte de gloussement amusé. Hippique', de son réel pseudonyme HippiqueAndYDeaLD donc, sentit un mouvement furtif sur sa droite, signe que son pokémon plante avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps de revenir voir ce que son maître trafiquait. Sa main vint aussitôt lui caresser le dessus du crâne, inconsciemment. Une vieille habitude entre eux.

\- C'est fou quand même comme ton Baudrive arrive à se foutre de ma gueule quand il en a envie, alors qu'il ne sait même pas lire ce que tu lui montres !

\- Il sent mon bonheur et ma jubilation intérieure, ça lui suffit. Bon on bouge ?

\- Et où ? Tu as peur d'avoir oublié un buisson quelque part dans la zone ? On a déjà tout répertorié !

\- Bah justement, allons voir ailleurs !

La plus petite des deux jeunes femmes, et la plus âgée du duo d'ailleurs, ironie du sort, lança un large sourire à son acolyte, qui disparut dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent en voyant l'air toujours aussi impassible de la rousse aux grands yeux verts, pour arborer une mine soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse et grave. Aussi grave que ce que sa voix pouvait légèrement l'être, en passant, mais toujours avec une immense bienveillance dans le regard. Le regard type de Lavinia, quoi.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai repéré une caravane, faut que je te la montre.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Regard émerveillé représenté d'un unique œil vert d'eau, l'autre ayant brusquement disparu derrière une épaisse mèche de longs cheveux. Trop prévisible ça, bien évidemment que ça allait lui plaire, une nouvelle du genre.

\- Oui, à environ une dizaine de minutes à pieds. On a pas du la voir la fois où on est passées par là. Bref, viens, faut que tu voies ça !

\- A l'est d'ici ?

\- Oui, ma'm'zelle !

\- Mais… Au village… ?

Ah oui. Le village.

Lavinia fit non de la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer sa cadette qui lui emboîta le pas, rassurée. Il lui en fallait pas beaucoup quand même, quand on y pensait : Juste ne pas passer là-bas. Easy, simple comme bonjour, suffisait de demander !

Ouais, non, en fait, il suffisait juste que l'endroit à atteindre n'implique pas de devoir forcément passer par ce que les deux jeunes femmes, ainsi que tout les habitants de la Cita-Terre, nommaient le village, et oui, sans majuscule s'il vous plaît. Pas une majuscule, pas un détail supplémentaire à son sujet, pas même un nom avec un temps soit peu plus de gueule, rien. Juste le village. C'était un détail important d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un seul autre bourg encore en état sur des kilomètres à la ronde, tous abandonnés aux pokémons et à la nature qui avait très vite repris ses droits sur le béton, et pourtant, là où on aurait pu s'enquérir de lui ajouter une majuscule, histoire de dire qu'on ne parlait que d'un village en particulier, non, on avait préféré s'en abstenir. Allez donc savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, ça, Lavinia savait pourquoi, en fait. Mais cela faisait partie des choses qu'on ne disait qu'à mi-mots, de là où elles venaient. Et puis, ce n'était pas des choses à dire à HippiqueAndYDeaLD. Elle n'avais jamais eu besoin de tout ces récits pour prendre en grippe l'endroit, après tout, ça depuis le temps qu'elle la connaissait, elle l'avait bien compris…

Baudrive flottait devant les deux jeunes adultes, aux côtés du lézard bipède de Hippique', l'air visiblement ravi d'être dehors à la nuit tombée et serein, comme s'il ne risquait rien. Il fallait dire qu'il était presque intouchable de par sa nature quelque peu habituée à ne plus fouler la surface terrestre, un avantage certain lors des combats auxquels il devait parfois participer. Ouais, un chouette compagnon, gentil, docile et utile en cas de besoin.

Mais bon, à ce niveau-là, il n'égalait pas Massko, il fallait le reconnaître. Pas encore du moins.

\- C'est quand même drôle de voir que tu as beau être une Quadrilleuse, tu te rebutes à accomplir ton devoir d'aller inspecter toute zone non-

\- Le village, c'est un cas à part, personne ne veut y traîner trop longtemps je te rappelle. Moi j'y ai été, et ça m'a suffit, voilà ! Il y fait noir, c'est dangereux, c'est glauque, non, je veux vraiment pas remettre les pieds là-bas.

\- J'y ai été aussi, et pourtant ça ne m'avait pas-

\- Tu y as déjà été, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

« Il serait impossible de décrire tout ce que j'ai vu, Bardane. Mais… On ne pourra pas s'accaparer pareil endroit. Jamais. _Ils_ y sont infiniment trop nombreux. Et même moi qui les respecte, et peux les côtoyer… Je ne m'y suis pas sentie bien reçue.»

\- J'y ai été. C'est tout. Une mission qu'on m'avait confiée, et qui nécessitait que je m'y rende. Mais bon tu as raison, tant qu'ils ne nous forcent pas à faire cette zone-

\- Ils nous la demanderont un jour, compte là dessus, la voix de Hippique' était devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse d'un coup, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel tout en marchant. Et c'est notre zone de confort, donc autant dire que ça va être pour notre gueule, meuf ! Mais bon, je continue de le dire, qu'ils y aillent, eux, je suis la première à les encourager dans cet acte de bravoure ! C'est gentil de vouloir faire des travaux à la Cita-Terre et de vouloir rajouter un potager, un verger et je ne sais plus quel truc, puisqu'il s'agit de leur projet… Mais je n'aiderai pas. Cet endroit est mauvais.

\- 'YdeaL', dis pas des choses comme ça… Et puis, imagine, ce serait bien qu'on ait-

\- Quoi, j'ai pas raison ?

Lavinia haussa aussitôt les épaules, n'en pensant pas moins et loin de là mais préférant se taire sur la question. Son amie savait déjà sa réponse après tout, il était des choses qu'il fallait changer à la Cita-Terre, mais ça, personne ne se dépêchait de le faire, et surtout pas la Niche, ceux qui dirigeaient la Cita-Terre.

Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'ils en avaient les possibilités. Mais ça ça faisait partie des choses qui n'avaient pas changé après le Grand Incident…

A croire que les hommes avaient eu tôt fait d'oublier de qui ils tenaient la situation dans laquelle ils évoluaient à présent. Sinon, il n'y aurait jamais plus eu de véritable forme d'autorité…

Enfin, l'erreur est humaine, il paraît.

La caravane leur apparut soudainement entre deux arbres, spectre de fer blanc grignoté de rouille mais qui faisait encore face aux assauts de Gaïa et du temps avec courage et décence. A cette vue, Hippique' en eut des papillons dans le ventre. Une véritable caravane bordel ! La liberté, les joies de la vie sur les routes, en nomade ! Aucun compte à rendre à personne ! La belle vie quoi, la vraie, libre et sans regret ! Sans attache, avec pour seule indication du temps la lente et pourtant si majestueuse ascension du soleil, avant de voir survenir sa fulgurante déclinaison d'un coup, jusqu'à céder sa place le temps de quelques heures à sa pâle et ronde sœur. Ouais, dur d'espérer mieux.

Mais bon, ça c'était avant le Grand Incident et la lente disparition des réseaux routiers, bien entendu. De suite il devenait plus difficile de circuler avec ces engins désormais désuets, dans ce monde nouveau où simplement se contenter d'évoluer à pied relevait parfois du miracle. Alors ils avaient été délaissés, abandonnés à leur sort, comme toutes ces villes et ces voitures qui avaient fini par disparaître sous le tapis végétal. Enfin, quand le tapis en question avait fini par revenir, ou avait su rester en vie jusque là.

Et parfois, oui parfois seulement, de petits miracles les rendaient à nouveau visible de la population, comme celui qui avait mis ce petit coin de paradis à la vue de Lavinia et elle.

\- Magnifique !

\- Et en bon état, je l'ai déjà visitée pour vérifier qu'elle est safe, ajouta la jeune femme aux cheveux violets en souriant, visiblement heureuse de voir le grand sourire et le regard pétillant de son acolyte, comme lorsqu'un enfant recevait à Noël son jouet fétiche. Tu viens ?

Il ne fallut pas le répéter une seconde fois avant que la grande rousse ne prenne la tête de la marche, allant avec une joie à peine contenue vers la caravane, laissant même échapper un cri d'exclamation et de joie en y pénétrant et découvrant tout ce qu'elle renfermait, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lavinia avant de la suivre, à son rythme, son Baudrive flottant près d'elle. Ah, décidément, il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup, à cette petite…

Mais à vrai dire, à qui en fallait-il beaucoup, désormais, quand on savait ce qu'ils avaient tous du traverser trois ans auparavant ?

Le regard sombre de la jeune adulte se posa soudainement sur l'horizon, sur ce qu'elle ne voyait pas de là où elle se tenait, mais dont elle savait déjà la nature, et son sourire se fana aussitôt. Le bonheur ici, et l'horreur, là-bas. Le futur face au traces du passé, et à la destruction. L'espoir d'une vie plus douce et plus sûre contre les conséquences de la connerie humaine.

Un reste de ce qu'ils s'étaient tous pris dans la figure, sans prévenir ni crier gare, en _leur_ volonté. Une volonté qui les avait engloutis, d'ailleurs, les prenant au piège à leur tour. Bien fait pour eux.

La fille aux cheveux violets serra le poing à cette pensée. Oui. Ça avait été de leur faute, après tout…

 _Saloperie de système. Les années passent, mais ton souvenir demeure inaliénable…_

C'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça, fait en sorte qu'une telle catastrophe ne survienne, et amène à un tel paradoxe : La vie, là, avec elles, et par delà les pins, la mort. Tout simplement. Et cette même mort avait élu domicile en ce pauvre bourg que les gens contournaient désormais, par peur d'y attraper une maladie ou que savaient-ils encore…

Non, la peur, en vérité. La peur de _les_ voir.

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle demeurait perdue dans ses pensées, un goût amer dans la bouche tant les souvenirs lui rappelaient des heures sombres, son pokémon enroula ses petites pattes autour de son poignet, tirant dessus comme pour l'amener à le suivre et à oublier tout ce qui allait sûrement hanter ses nuits et souvenirs, à tout jamais.

* * *

Rien à l'horizon. A croire que rien ne vivait plus ici depuis longtemps, et que la nature ne se décidait pas à renouveler son stock d'espèces animales en ces lieux. Comme si l'endroit était maudit ?

 _Oh mais ta gueule toi, va pas te mettre des idées comme ça dans le crâne, c'est pas le moment !_

Oui, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à des choses aussi paranormales ou mystiques. Il y avait plus urgent dans l'immédiat.

Woor Energy soupira avant de rajuster son sac sur son dos et de reprendre sa marche, son carnet à dessin à la main. Tout les soirs c'était la même chose, tourner, faire des rondes, encore et encore, pour relever des infos et tout dessiner au propre en cours de journée. Une perpétuelle activité, mais que dans le fond, elle avait choisi avec joie. Moins elle restait avec les gens de la Cita-Terre et mieux elle se portait, après tout. Autant rester avec ceux qui avaient choisi la même voie.

Car au final, elle n'était pas la seule dans cette galère. Bien qu'il n'y eut que son équipe pour arpenter les Marais Fumants, ce qui en soi n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Mais voilà, y avait quand même sa partenaire. Et pour le coup, elle avait hérité de la personne la plus accordée à sa personnalité, à l'occasion.

\- Hey, Déponia, t'as repéré quelque chose de nouveau, ou on en a vraiment fini avec cette zone ? C'pas que j'aime pas le coin mais si on pouvait rentrer plus tard cette nuit, ça m'arrangerait !

\- J'sais pas, y a un truc bizarre je crois. Rapplique.

Allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

La petite blonde osait espérer que son amie n'avait rien vu de bien important, un buisson qui penchait un peu trop à droite tout au plus. Peut être un nouveau pokémon, ou bien un nouveau trou dans le sol, une de ses énièmes flaques qui abritaient en fait de véritables gouffres d'eau boueuse et croupie. Pas de quoi s'affoler, si ?

Sauf que connaissant Déponia, c'était rarement le cas, si elle parlait de quelque chose d'un temps soit peu « bizarre ». Ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à qualifier la première chose un tant soit peu hors du commun et du quotidien de bizarre, ou de quelque synonyme que ce soit. Non, Dépo', elle, elle ne disait rien, elle faisait la gentille petite fille innocente le trois quart du temps et souriait de la manière la plus mystérieuse qui soit, tant est si bien qu'elle avait fini par devenir un petit mystère à elle seule.

Seulement voilà, avec Déponia, il valait mieux connaître l'attitude qu'elle arborait sur le quart de temps restant. Et celle-ci valait le détour, vraiment.

Mais bon, ce n'était un secret pour personne, la méchante dans leur duo c'était elle, Woor' ! Voyons, elle qui ouvrait sa bouche pour tout et n'importe quoi, et qui n'avait pas la main légère sur les insultes quand celles-ci s'avéraient justifiées et de bonne opportunité, elle ne pouvait qu'être le mal incarné face à son aînée, cette brune charismatique qui inspirait confiance de par ses petites joues et son tempérament calme ! Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on disait à la Cita-Terre…

L'adolescente trébucha d'un coup, manquant de s'étaler dans la boue, ce qui entraîna un flot de jurons de sa part, traitant de tout les noms l'inconsciente racine qui avait osé pousser sur son chemin. Non, mais sans déconner, d'où elle se permettait celle-là !

\- Oh, Woor !

\- Putain, mais quoi ! J'apprends la vie à cette racine, ça se voit pas ?

Déponia fixa un instant sa partenaire en silence, dubitative, puis se mit à sourire en se rapprochant pour la rejoindre et considérer la dissidente racine plantée dans le sol. Ce n'était donc que ça ?

\- T'es sérieuse là, tu t'es laissée dominer par ça ?

\- Nan mais ça va hein, j'ai su me rattraper ! Heureusement d'ailleurs !

\- Ouais, mais ton honneur-

\- Y aura que toi pour en parler, ça reste entre nous. Et vaudrait mieux que ça le reste ou sinon...

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Je suis au courant mais-

\- Oh, non. On est pas les seules à savoir ! Attends… La brune aux grands yeux bleus continuait de sourire puis leva la tête, cherchant quelque chose dans les hautes herbes et la légère brume qui nimbait les lieux. Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la nuit : Feurissooon ?

Un petit cri lui répondit aussitôt et soudain, une créature ressemblant au croisement entre un blaireau et un gros hérisson, de bien quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de haut, à la fourrure tantôt bleutée avec quelques tâches rouges, tantôt crème, surgit d'entre deux plants de roseaux, courant comme un dératé vers sa maîtresse. Le sourire de la presque adulte s'élargit en le voyant puis l'étreignit brièvement, un réel éclat de tendresse dans le regard. C'en était presque attendrissant d'un coup, et inconsciemment, Woor' se surprit à sourire, touchée par le lien qui unissait la brune et son pokémon, ce même petit Héricendre qu'elle avait trouvé un matin dans les alentours de la Cita-Terre, blessé, un an et demi plus tôt et qu'elle avait soigné puis élevé.

Mais ça… C'était une phase qui ne durait jamais longtemps chez Déponia. Et qu'elle seule pouvait voir, à la limite.

\- Feurisson, brûle-moi cette racine.

 _Non mais elle est pas sérieuse… Si ?_

Et oui, en effet, la petite brune aux yeux clairs était sérieuse, sa fameuse face cachée l'avait enfin rattrapée face à une telle injustice. Racine, rhizome ou plante, peut importait, dans tout les cas, trente secondes plus tard, une petite racine innocente ou presque avait fini en cendres pour avoir osé couper la route à la Quadrilleuse Woor Energy, sous le sourire éclatant de Déponia.

La jeune blonde aux yeux verts ne savait quoi dire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à un accès de sadisme de sa camarade. Rire, ou s'inquiéter ? Telle était la question. Oh, à force ce serait encore mieux, elle finirait presque par trouver ça normal venant d'elle…

Feurisson laissa échapper un petit cri qui rappelait un ronronnement, fier de son action, et sa maîtresse le gratifia d'une caresse avant de se relever, les mains sur les hanches, et d'adresser un sourire toujours aussi enthousiaste à Woor. Sûrement la plus mignonne et la plus effrayante des images encore visibles sur Terre :

\- Bon, maintenant qu'il n'y a vraiment plus que nous deux pour se rappeler de cette anecdote, on peut y aller ?

* * *

Le ciel. S'étendant à l'infini au dessus de leur tête, lisse et dépourvu d'anomalies ou de pollution lumineuse, d'un noir d'encre, le tout ponctué de quelques étoiles avec une Lune quasi invisible en cette nuit. Un spectacle unique en son genre désormais, alors que trois ans plus tôt, c'était à peine s'ils n'étaient que quelques marginaux à en apprécier la contemplation. Comme quoi même à ce stade aussi, les choses avaient changé.

Et aujourd'hui, combien donneraient-ils tous, pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau les étoiles et se dire que finalement, il aurait été mieux de s'en tenir à une vie simple et tranquille à les observer, plutôt qu'à toujours chercher plus de luxe et de béton, plus de pouvoir et de magouilles, quitte à aller patauger dans le sang et la poussière pour ça ?

La réponse, elles le savaient déjà. Bien trop nombreux pour tous les compter, hélas.

Le conflit de trop, voilà ce qui avait amené le monde à sa propre perte. La connerie humaine à son apogée. Et la guerre.

\- T'as vraiment fait la trouvaille du siècle. C'est le paradis ici.

\- Tu trouves ? Lavinia tourna la tête pour croiser le regard vert de sa partenaire d'exploration, lui souriant. J'ai aussitôt pensé à toi en la trouvant, et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de t'emmener là pour voir les étoiles.

\- Tu as bien fait, je te jure. Et puis, on est tellement mieux ici que sous terre !

\- C'est pas difficile d'être mieux n'importe où plutôt qu'à la Cita-Terre, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Oui, déjà… HippiqueAndYDeaLD garda le silence durant quelques secondes, pendant qu'elle buvait une rasade d'Ice Tea ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux et lâcher un soupir d'aise : Oh putain, j'avais failli par en oublier le goût, t'y crois toi ?

Ah ah, ça aussi ça avait fait mouche à l'évidence.

Lavinia ne répondit pas de suite, se mettant à rire tout en buvant une gorgée du fameux thé à la pêche dont elle et sa cadette raffolaient, et qu'elles n'avaient quasiment plus eu l'occasion de boire depuis plus d'un an et demi, à défaut d'en trouver et que la production ait continué. Ouais, ça ça faisait partie des choses qu'à la limite elle regrettait bien, Lavi' : Le trois quart des aliments ou des conneries qu'elle avait aimé manger plus jeune avaient disparu avec le Grand Incident, entre la destruction des usines, le manque d'énergie électrique, et le manque de matière première. Autant donc dire que maintenant, trouver un Oreo relevait du miracle, de l'Ice Tea, ça tournait au privilège et pas la peine de parler d'un Kinder Bueno, ça aussi ça faisait parti des espèces disparues !

Et là, pour ça, si vous veniez à en trouver encore un aujourd'hui, c'est que vous aviez la chance de votre côté et qu'il valait mieux le mettre sous verre. Vraiment.

\- C'est triste, quand je pense qu'avant, il suffisait qu'on aille dans la première grande surface qui passait pour en trouver !

\- Ah ça, malheureusement, ça fait partie des choses à oublier. Si ça se trouve c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on en boit…

La rousse se releva brusquement à ses mots, s'asseyant sur le lit pour sonder du regard la caravane. Lavinia lui attrapa doucement le bras en la voyant s'agiter, hésitant à rire :

\- Héé, t'inquiète, on a encore le pack entier pour nous, ça va, il reste de la marge-

\- Non, mais t'imagines un monde SANS Ice Tea ? C'est l'apocalypse !

\- Techniquement on y a déjà survécu, à l'apocalypse… Donc oui je veux bien imaginer. Allez peace, les canettes vont pas partir en courant je te le promets, ce ne sont pas encore devenu des pokémons.

La rousse allait pour répondre, mais referma la bouche, recentrant du coup son attention sur son Massko, installé un peu plus loin avec le Baudrive de Lavinia qui s'était suspendu à la fenêtre de toit de la caravane, la tête en bas. Bah merde, oui, c'était vrai ça.

 _Oh, spontanéité à la con, tu vas décidément jamais me lâcher hein…_

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de tes remarques à chaud, je trouve ça même plus mignon chez toi, alors te bile pas pour si peu.

\- J'ai honte, on peut pas oublier un truc comme ça.

\- La honte c'est pour les gens qui n'ont que ça à faire.

\- Nan mais quand même là-

\- 'YdeaL' ? Ta gueule et profitons d'avoir trouvé un endroit où nous reposer loin de la Cita' pour penser à autre chose que tout ça, tu veux ?

Elle avait pas faux, quand on y pensait. Positiver et se détendre. Peace.

HippiqueAndYDeaLD se remit à siroter sa canette en silence, plongée dans ses pensées. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'Incident, c'était vrai, à un point inimaginable même. Enfin, sur le coup, personne ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, mué par l'envie de survivre et de vite rétablir un semblant de civilisation et de ressources viables pour nourrir les populations. Mais là, plus de trois ans après, elle et son amie venaient de soulever un point qui sonnait étonnamment creux, dans l'équation.

\- Pourquoi les gens disent-ils qu'on s'est sorti de la crise alors qu'on a encore la tête en plein dedans, dans ce cas ?

\- Hn ?

\- T'écoutes la Niche à la Cita-Terre, ils te disent qu'on a réussi à surpasser toutes les épreuves et à retrouver une vie normale, une société qui marche, et qu'on retrouve de plus en plus de confort. T'y crois toi ? Moi non, et parce que-

\- Ils sont en carton, leurs discours, à la Niche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'écoute leurs inepties… Une vie normale ? Sérieusement ? Laisse-moi rire, je retrouverai une vie normale quand je pourrai retourner à l'université et que je pourrai me poser devant un PC le soir pour écrire des fan fictions, oui !

\- Bah justement, je pense pareil, mais pourquoi mentir dans ce cas-là ?

\- Je t'ai connue plus perspicace, Hippique'. A moins que tu ne cherches juste à me faire dire ce que tu penses ?

Un sourire en coin passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu commences à un peu trop me connaître toi, ça craint.

\- La preuve j'arrive à te battre à nos parties de cache-cache.

\- C'était qu'une fois ça va…

\- Mets ton égo de côté trois petites secondes, ma belle. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets laissa échapper un éclat de rire un peu étrange, à mi-chemin entre un rire hystérique et un rappelant légèrement le cri d'une poule, puis retira sa veste en jean pour l'envoyer voler sur la table un peu plus loin. Puis elle reprit, plus grave : Pour te répondre sinon, je dirai que c'est pour rassurer les foules et aider les gens à reprendre un semblant de « vie ». Parce que dans le fond, personne n'est dupe, on voit tous tout ce qu'on a perdu. Mais on a pas le choix, faut vivre avec.

Ouais. Le même avis qu'elle, en somme.

\- Je trouve ça stupide, comme cette histoire de Niche. On a pas besoin d'une autorité quelconque, ça sert à rien. Regarde où ça nous a mené…

\- L'homme a soif de pouvoir, c'est comme ça…

\- Moi j'ai soif d'Ice Tea perso, et je trouve ça beaucoup moins gênant pour autrui !

\- Évite de mourir de déshydratation si un jour on en trouve plus quand même, j'aurais pas l'air con si je dois annoncer ta mort à la Cita-Terre… Crève avec style au moins !

\- Promis, en sauvant la planète ! Tu me connais !

\- Ce qu'il en reste, ouais.

La dernière remarque de Lavinia sonna comme une chape de plomb se posant tout autour de la caravane, et les pokémons durent sentir le changement d'ambiance, car ils vinrent d'eux-même rejoindre leurs propriétaires, Baudrive venant se poser dans les bras de Lavi' et Massko, lui, en se mettant en boule contre Hippique', sa tête reptilienne d'un beau vert mousse couplé à une gorge rose corail posée sur sa cuisse.

C'était ça la question. Que restait-il de leur monde, à présent ? Les nouvelles étaient rares, quand elles concernaient l'international, et du peu qu'elles en avaient appris d'un Messager d'Illumis, une fois, certaines parties du globe avaient complètement été annihilées, jusqu'à en être encore inhabitable, l'Afrique et une majeure partie de l'Asie, en l'occurrence. L'holocauste nucléaire avait bien fait son boulot, à l'évidence…

\- Ça me désole, tout ça.

\- Et moi alors. Des fois, je me demande s'il aurait pas mieux valu que j'y passe avec les autres.

HippiqueAndYDeaLD jeta un regard surpris à sa collègue qui semblait plus que sérieuse en disant ça, fixant son Ice Tea comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne puisse disparaître. Elle lui sembla soudain plus vulnérable que jamais, une sensation qui la prenait, parfois, quand Lavinia laissait tomber la prestance et l'air d'éternelle optimiste qu'elle arborait la majorité du temps.

Mais dans ces moments-là, qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait le plus ? L'air accablé que prenait la fille aux cheveux violets et aux multiples piercings, ou bien le fait qu'elle se disait dans ces moments-là qu'elles deux se ressemblaient bien plus que ce qu'elles en donnaient l'air, physiquement parlant ?

Car oui elles ne se ressemblaient pas, c'était indéniable : Une rousse aux yeux verts, avec un de ses côtés de cheveux entièrement rasé et l'autre qui lui arrivait au nombril comme s'il voulait rattraper la disparition de son camarade du côté droit de sa tête, d'un bon mètre soixante-dix, face à une petite rondouillette d'un mètre soixante, aux yeux marrons cachés par ses grosses lunettes violettes et ses cheveux coupés en carré, tout aussi violets. Une qui ne portait que des sarouels, son cher treillis et des chemises ou de simples débardeurs, là où l'aînée détonnait toujours dans le décor, vêtue d'une jupe et de hauts noirs avec des harnais, des porte-jarretelles, des bas noirs et sa fameuse veste mauve dont elle ne se séparait jamais ? Non, franchement, c'était dur de faire plus opposé.

Mais là où HippiqueAndYDeaLD et Lavinia se retrouvaient, en revanche, c'était sur le plan mental. Et là, il valait mieux s'accrocher pour les suivre.

\- On dirait que tu as eu un bug.

\- Je pensais à un truc c'est tout, rien d'important. Et toi dis pas ça, si t'es là, c'est que le destin l'a voulu. Alors profite, pour ceux qui auraient voulu être à ta place.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas connu ce que moi j'ai vécu. Et y a des jours où crois-moi, c'est dur de vivre avec tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience.

\- J'en ai bavé aussi, Lavi'. On a tous galéré pour être encore là aujourd'hui, que ce soit nous ou les autres Quadrilleurs.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas eu mon rôle, à la cité.

Hippique' haussa les épaules. Oui, bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas fait partie des unités de soin de la Cita-Terre, pour la santé même des patients d'une part, et puis son âge ne le lui permettait pas ! Et elle savait très bien que son amie avait vu des choses terribles là-bas, entre les rescapés de la guerre, ceux qui s'étaient fait attaqués par les pokémons à leur tout début, quand on n'en savait toujours rien et que l'on s'attendait encore à tomber sur un ours occupé à chercher du poisson et non sur un immense Ursaring prêt à vous arracher la tête, ou bien les accidentés du chantier de construction du bunker. Mais ça, ça faisait partie de la vie, malheureusement, non ?

\- Non, en effet. Moi j'ai eu celui de la fille qu'on mettait à l'écart. Chacune sa place, mais regarde, on est encore vivantes et on a un rôle de choix ! Je préfère être ici à courir à l'air libre et à risquer ma vie plutôt que de vivre en permanence sous terre.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai changé de carrière, penses-tu. J'en avais marre d'être celle qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles aux proches des blessés ou de vivre sans jamais voir la lumière du jour. Plutôt mourir.

\- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour accomplir ce rôle...

\- Oui, mais j'y ai beaucoup plus gagné dans ma vie en devenant Quadrilleuse. En plus du respect de ne plus être simplement regardée comme un des visages des blessures causées par les bombes.

Lavinia soupira en se remettant à regarder le ciel, l'air mal à l'aise désormais. Son amie ne sut quoi lui répondre, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle avait déjà remarqué les regards des gens sur l'autre jeune femme, ou celui curieux des médecins quand elles devaient faire une visite médicale pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les plaies étaient toujours là...

Lavinia. Le visage de la guerre, et son fantôme.

\- Ils me font rire, à toujours me poser les même questions : Est-ce que ça brûle encore, est-ce que vous souffrez ? Comme si ça allait changer tient. Mais bon, c'est comme ça.

\- Dis, tu veux pas qu'on parte d'ici ?

L'aînée et son pokémon levèrent des yeux inquisiteurs vers Hippique', qui faisait tourner sa canette d'Ice Tea entre ses mains, soutenant son regard de ses orbes d'émeraude. Lavinia savait qu'elle ne rigolait en disant ça, et qu'elle l'avait bien entendu. Mais que lui dire ? Que lui répondre ? Elles ne pourraient jamais survivre bien longtemps, hors de la Cita-Terre. Et puis, pour aller où ?

\- Tu es si malheureuse que ça là-bas… ?

\- Oui. On serait mieux là, regarde ! On a tout pour nous dans cette caravane, y a de la nourriture, de l'Ice Tea, les étoiles, la liberté ! Que demander de plus ?

\- Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

Nouveau silence. Le regard de la rousse changea, ses sourcils se retroussant pour lui donner un air triste et suppliant jusqu'à en avoir les yeux légèrement humides. Lavinia sourit, levant les yeux au ciel, habituée à cette tentative de persuasion de son amie.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut autre chose, et au diable les habitudes. La petite voix presque infantile et fluette de HippiqueandYDeaLD était redoutable, en tout temps. A en faire s'attendrir un gars de la légion étrangère :

\- Mais… On se débrouillerait… Tu penses vraiment pas qu'on pourrait avoir une vie bien plus belle ici, Raccoon… ?

\- Tu sors toujours ce surnom quand tu veux quelque chose, ça prend pas avec moi.

\- S'il te plaîîîît…

\- 'YDeaL', non.

Lavinia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fort. Elle aimait pas dire non à son acolyte, surtout pas quand elle arborait cette petite bouille attendrissante au possible, elle qui était si forte et l'air je m'en foutiste en temps normal…

Mais elle n'avait encore que quatorze ans, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Quatorze ans, et une famille demeurée introuvable. Et elle du haut de ses vingt ans… Ça allait la rendre triste, ce refus. Surtout en voyant à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur… Car c'était vrai, elle était malheureuse dans la Cita-Terre, ça se voyait. Elle faisait l'air de rien, mais l'autorité de la Niche, l'insécurité de leur nouvelle vie, les dangers liés à leur filière, les menaces constantes qui pesaient sur l'avenir… Le regard des autres habitants, aussi. Malheureusement pour elle, son parcours était assez atypique pour avoir attiré l'attention des autres et ne pas se faire oublier comme ça...

Enfin voilà, dans tout les cas c'était comme ça, Lavinia ne supportait pas de rendre triste quelqu'un. Et surtout pas la propriétaire du pokémon plante.

D'un coup, d'un mouvement fluide, elle s'agenouilla devant l'autre jeune fille, lui attrapant les poignets entre ses petites mains :

\- Hey, petite hippie… ?

\- Tu veux pas… La voix de la rousse résonna, grave et étrangement neutre qui trahissait sa déception.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas, pas là, pas comme ça sans avoir vraiment fait un stock de nourriture et de ressources pour s'assurer notre survie ! On tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine là... Il nous faudrait des plantations de baies, de légumes, de quoi pêcher et chasser… C'est pas rien quand même !

\- Tu crois que ça se mange, le pokémon ?

\- Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Bref ! Je te promets qu'on partira de la Cita-Terre. Mais laisse-nous nous préparer avant… D'accord ?

Le regard de la plus jeune s'illumina, réalisant la portée des mots de l'autre fille. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

\- T'es sérieuse ? On va vraiment se tirer de ce trou à rat ?

\- Oui ! Et puis, on sera toujours mieux là plutôt que dans le bunker, non ? Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est Quadrilleuses…

\- On pourrait continuer à explorer, mais on aurait la caravane en quartier général… Ça serait cool ! Quoi que, si on quitte la-

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Mais meuf, un jour, on dégagera de là-bas et on vivra une vraie aventure, et on pourra aller là où on voudra. Je te le garantis ! Et nos pokémons seront du même avis, c'est sûr.

\- Mouais… Mais en attendant…

\- Quoi ?

La voix d'Hippique' changea du tout au tout, devenant soudain plus gamine et surexcitée, presque enjôleuse :

\- Est-ce queeee, à tout hasaaaard…

\- On peut passer la nuit là ? Ouais, ça pas de problème. Ça fera des pieds aux gars de la Cita-Terre.

\- Oh cool ! Tu gères !

\- Je sais, je sais, on me le dit souvent !

Puis d'un geste rapide, elle se releva, toujours souriante. A croire qu'elle aussi, était heureuse de ce projet, de cette petite promesse de rébellion ?

\- Ce sera dans longtemps, tu crois ? Qu'on s'en ira du bunker ? Je peux vraiment plus me les voir, sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, tu le sais très bien. Mais dès que possible. Ça sera toujours mieux pour nous, de faire quelque chose de notre destin plutôt que de leur obéir sans rien dire. Le repérage cartographique, je veux bien, mais ça ne durera qu'un temps. Et puis…

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets et à lunettes s'étira brièvement, laissant apparaître une fleur également violette sur son avant-bras gauche, tatouée là quelques temps auparavant, puis lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, enfin, juste à peine parce qu'elle même n'appréciait pas qu'on le le lui fasse. Et alors qu'elle se tournait pour aller se chercher une autre bouteille, de bière cette fois, tout en cherchant en même temps comment terminer sa phrase, la lueur du ciel lui éclaira le dos, ce qui n'était pas caché par son débardeur du moins.

Et cette vue donna un frisson d'effroi à la plus jeune, malgré elle, bien qu'elle ait eu l'habitude de cette vision.

Car oui, Lavinia n'était pas le visage de la guerre à proprement parler, et elle n'était qu'une victime de plus, comme elle et les autres rescapés. Mais son dos, lui, en était l'impérissable souvenir.

* * *

L'épisode racine n'était donc que le début d'une soirée qui s'annonçait tout sauf tranquille. Chouette.

Bon Woor n'était pas du genre fainéante, loin de là, mais il fallait reconnaître que parfois, elle appréciait de pouvoir rentrer dans leur chambre pour dormir tant qu'il faisait encore nuit, histoire de se rappeler qu'elle était encore un tant soit peu normale.

Enfin, normale, si on pouvait estimer que leur vie était encore qualifiable de normale depuis le Grand Incident.

\- Nan mais t'as vu quoi exactement, et où ?

\- Je sais pas ce que c'était, un truc rouge en contrebas. Faut qu'on aille voir.

\- Nan mais si c'est un Crikzik ou une de ses saletés de Magicarpe que tu as vu, on peut se passer de vérifier, c'est une perte de temps ! Il avait rien d'anor-

\- C'était pas ça j'en suis sûre ! Allez, suis et arrête de râler.

Et cette Déponia qui continuait d'entretenir le mystère…

Enfin, il fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une telle acolyte qu'elle, aussi curieux que ça soit à reconnaître. C'était indéniable même, certains des Quadrilleurs de la Cita-Terre étaient tellement invivables ou, au contraire, irréprochables, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'entendre. Tout comme elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Mais non, fort heureusement, Déponia et elle s'étaient trouvées et choisies aussitôt, un soir d'hiver où, alors que Déponia venait de déposer sa proposition de « colocation », comme on disait dans le milieu et pour s'épargner le nom à coucher dehors de ce type de demande, Woor l'avait vue faire et l'avait suivie sitôt cette demande lue, pour faire plus ample connaissance et savoir en quoi consistait l'étrange vocation de son aînée, dont elle ne connaissait rien. Étrange, comme comportement ? Oh elle n'était plus à ça près depuis longtemps maintenant, et quitte à pouvoir changer de métier - Car oui, aider à la plonge c'était sympa mais que pour un temps, autant aller sur quelque chose de plus périlleux mais aussi de bien plus gratifiant que de rester devant sa vaisselle et de rentrer dans sa minuscule cellule le soir, avec la seule solitude pour vous tenir compagnie. Là, au moins, en tant que Quadrilleurs, on retenait votre nom !

Et bien évidemment, avantage majeur et non des moindres de cette carrière, on vivait en colocation avec son ou sa partenaire. Le lien entre eux se devait d'être parfait et indestructible, il en allait de leur vie après tout.

Et Déponia avait accepté, presque aussitôt, s'étant peu attendue à un tel débordement d'enthousiasme et de motivation venant d'une personne aussi jeune, mais heureuse d'avoir enfin obtenu le fruit de ses recherches. Comme si elles n'avaient toujours attendu que l'autre fille pour pouvoir enfin former le binôme le plus étrange du bunker, à savoir le leur.

Car oui, Déponia et Woor', c'était un sacré numéro : Deux fortes personnalités, deux petites créatures rondouillettes et mignonnes, prêtes à tromper leur monde et à torturer au besoin, peu enclines à respecter un règlement quel qu'il soit ou à faire dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait d'attaquer ou de se défendre. Le duo rêvé, avec leur Feurisson et le Roucool de la blonde, probablement non loin de l'évolution maintenant.

Bref, deux jeunes filles que rien ne pourrait prédestiner à ce rôle si dangereux de Quardilleurs, en somme…

Et pourtant, les Meteora étaient là, fières et efficaces depuis maintenant cinq mois. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait se dresser en travers de leur route sans en payer le prix fort, la preuve, aujourd'hui elles avaient presque fini de répertorier la totalité de la région des Marais Fumants, qui s'avérait être une zone particulièrement traître et vaste, laissant parfois apercevoir qu'une étendue à perte de vue d'herbes hautes, d'épais roseaux, de bambous et d'eau trouble, parfois d'une légère teinte violacée, et qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Si c'était pas beau ça !

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Je te vois fumer de là !

La voix inquisitrice de la brunette au pokémon feu la tira de ses réflexions, ce à quoi elle répondit par un soupir parfaitement audible.

\- A nous.

\- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet mais-

\- Par rapport à nous et les autres équipes, laisse-moi finir. Bordel.

\- Et donc il en résulte que-

\- Quand on y pense on est normales.

Déponia lança un regard plein de curiosité, à l'évidence, puisque Woor se sentit soudain l'envie de continuer, pour éviter une éventuelle crise de nerfs, mais aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit car y avait pas à dire, quadriller, rôder c'était cool. Mais là, parfois, parler durant les excursions plutôt que de demeurer murées dans le silence à scanner chaque brin d'herbe du regard, c'était quand même mieux. Et quitte à y être, ça le devenait encore plus quand on avait de l'affinité avec sa partenaire, quoi qu'en même temps il était vital d'avoir une réelle complicité entre les deux antagonistes. Ce qui était le cas :

\- Bah regarde, la voix de Woor résonnait dans les marécages, chantante. On aurait pu ne rien avoir en commun, t'imagines ?

\- Les Harmonia.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, dans la catégorie « on a rien à voir entre nous mais on est une bonne équipe », elles frappent fort quand même… Sérieusement, tu les trouves pas un peu dépareillées, ces deux-là ?

\- Je vois même plus qui c'est je t'avoue…

Déponia leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Comment on pouvait les oublier, ces deux-là ? Il fallait en vouloir, à ce stade !

\- C'est pas compliqué, tu penses au duo qui a l'air le plus décalé possible, et tu te rappelleras d'elles.

\- Nan mais putain, Dépo', t'as peut être envie de jouer aux devinettes ce soir mais pas moi, alors de une, donne-moi leurs noms qu'on gagnera du temps, et ensuite, il est où ton machin rouge ? C'pas que je mets en doute ta parole mais pour l'instant je n'ai encore rien vu !

\- Roh, zut j'ai pas le temps de retenir les pseudos de tout le bunker, je te les montrerai demain si on leur tombe dessus ! Et…

\- Et ?

La brune grimpa sur un rocher près d'elle, cherchant à voir le plus loin possible malgré la brume qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus épaisse. Puis, elle sembla repérer quelque chose sur sa gauche, à une centaine de mètres de là puisqu'elle s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés, l'air méfiant.

Et soudain, tout s'enchaîna, sans que Woor eut même le temps de le prédire.

\- Oh bordel, Woor faut qu'on rentre au bunker. Immédiatement.

\- Quoi, ça y est, on a fini notre ronde ?

\- Non. Non. Mais on a de la visite, viens !

La blonde à lunettes se mit à courir derrière son amie, partie comme une flèche droit devant elle, en espérant ne croiser aucun obstacle sur leur chemin, n'ayant que très peu de visibilité entre le brouillard et l'herbe humide, assez haute pour cacher leurs pieds. En tout cas, si une autre racine souhaitait venger sa défunte camarade, c'était le moment rêvé !

Bon, et hormis ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par rentrer, hein, si c'était pour partir dans le sens opposé ? Elle n'avait pas vu l'arbre qui indiquait l'entrée de la cité de là, si ? Elles devaient être où… A plus de trois kilomètres de la cité ?

Et puis ça voulait dire quoi, avoir de la visite ? Merde, trop de questions d'un coup.

Elle rentra d'un coup dans le dos de Déponia, manquant de la faire tomber avec la vitesse, ce qui lui valut un cri de surprise et une remontrance digne de ce nom juste après. Mais où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait enfin !

\- Oh, regarde où tu vas toi aussi, je sais que je t'arracherai volontiers chacun de tes jolis boyaux mais y a des limites !

\- Garde tes mots doux pour plus tard et signale ta présence toi aussi ! Woor reprenait son souffle en se détachant de l'autre fille, peu inspirée pour lui répondre avec le panache qu'on lui connaissait. Oh tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard : Bon, t'as vu quoi ? Pourquoi faut qu'on rentre ? Accouche !

\- Je… Oh merde oui, je crois bien qu'il va mourir.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ?

Elle fit le tour de son acolyte en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, intriguée et inquiète. Bon, elle avait quoi Déponia aujourd'hui ? Qui allait mourir ? Elles allaient bien toutes les deux, aucun risque à avoir de ce côté là donc ! Alors qui ?

Son pied rencontra soudain quelque chose de mou, à ses pieds. Enfin, de plus spongieux encore que le sol. Les yeux verts de Woor se posèrent sur le sol, interdite.

Puis son sang se glaça, littéralement. Oh bordel !

\- Nan mais Déponia faut qu'on se bouge là, c'est grave, il a besoin de soin !

\- Et on le transporte comment, tu m'expliques ? Sur le dos de ton pigeon ?

\- Ben faut que l'une d'entre nous aille chercher des secours, je sais pas ! Putain !

\- Ce n'est pas… La peine…

\- Hein ?

L'homme venait de leur répondre, avec une voix si faible qu'elle n'était presque plus qu'un murmure, mêlé à des gargouillis tout bonnement écœurants à entendre.

Car c'était bien ça que Déponia avait vu plus tôt : Un jeune homme, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, allongé dans une herbe souillée de sang et de morceaux de chair, atrocement mutilé au torse et aux jambes à en juger par leur état. Surtout le torse...

L'abdomen explosé aurait plus été le mot adéquat en fait, à bien y penser. Il semblait même avoir perdu plusieurs doigts dans la bataille, si la blonde avait bien vu… Enfin vu, entraperçu, peut être ?

Oh mon Dieu, mais quel car-

\- C'est trop tard pour moi… Mais vous pouvez encore les sauver, l'inconnu essaya de se redresser puis abandonna au bout de quelques secondes d'efforts, ce qui lui valut une quinte de toux si violente qu'une rigole de sang coula de sa bouche. Il reprit, difficilement : Vous êtes de la Cita-Terre… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, ouais, mais qui êtes-

\- Woor, retourne à la Cita-Terre, faut aller chercher des secours. Je reste avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas important, et ne vous embêtez pas… J'crois que c'est la fin…

\- Non, on doit quand même faire ça, c'est le protocole. Woor, allez.

\- Mais pourquoi-

\- Fonce, ordre de ta chef de groupe. Ou je t'arrache les yeux et j'en fais mon petit déj' !

La blonde à lunettes soupira, puis, voyant la détermination de son amie, finit par lui obéir, partant d'abord d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée, puis se mettant à aller de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir et disparaître dans la brume. Déponia ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant partir, espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en chemin.

 _Et que rien ne voudra te bouffer en attendant son retour, surtout !_

Et hop, disparition instantanée du sourire et retour dans la réalité. Oui, ça aussi c'était pas faux.

\- C'est quoi ton…

\- Déponia. Et elle, c'était Woor'. Et toi ?

\- Taylor. Je viens… De Villa-Marine. Enfin, j'en venais, ahah…

Une douleur déchirante sembla le paralyser de part en part, car il s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire, les yeux fermés par la souffrance. La sueur perlait sur son front, au milieu de quelques gouttes ensanglantées.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

 _Un truc avec des putains de dents, pauvre gourde !_

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais on aurait dit un insecte. Grand... Avec deux grosses pinces sur la tête. Je n'en avais jamais vu, mais pour vous ça doit être monnaie courante, non ?

Déponia fit « oui » de la tête, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard, s'étant agenouillée entre temps près de Taylor. Il avait l'air de venir de vraiment loin à en juger par son accent, chantant et bien identifiable comme étant du Sud… Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, enfin, ce qu'il en restait ?

Oh, et en passant, de quel pokémon pouvait-il bien parler ? Parce que certes, elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, mais en vérité, ça ne lui disait rien. Absolument rien. Pourtant c'était l'une des tâches des Quadrilleurs ça, de répertorier chacune des créatures qui peuplait sa zone de confort, quitte à répéter pendant des jours et des nuits entières des rondes pour espérer ne rien rater. Et si les Marais Fumants n'était pas la plus sécurisée des régions autour de la Cita-Terre, elle ne possédait aucun pokémon correspondant à pareille description.

Et ça n'avait rien de rassurant, de voir qu'un pokémon non répertorié rôdait ici. Il venait d'où ? Du Nord, d'un des coins traversés par Taylor, d'ici même ? Car si lui était arrivé jusqu'ici dans un état pareil, qui savait si la bestiole n'avait pas décidé de le suivre ?

La situation s'annonçait mauvaise… Vraiment mauvaise.

Son regard vint aussitôt trouver son Feurisson, qui s'était juché sur un rocher un peu plus loin, le museau au vent. Ça va, il était relativement proche pour intervenir en cas d'attaque…

\- Dis, je peux te confier un message ? C'est important… Et urgent… J'ai peur de pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps…

\- Accroche-toi, Woor va vite revenir avec des secours, sûrement une autre équipe de Quadrilleurs ou de soin.

\- Je serai mort d'ici-là.

Les mots de Taylor donnèrent un frisson d'horreur à la jeune adulte tant ils avaient été prononcés avec une assurance à toute épreuve. Ainsi on pouvait donc le sentir. Il _le_ savait…

La fin. C'était là, la fin de son voyage. Allongé au milieu de ses propres entrailles, dans le sang et la boue. Sympa.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute, mais fais pas le con hein, tu t'accroches quand même.

\- T'as du répondant toi, j'aime bien.

Un sourire illumina brièvement le visage du jeune garçon, peut être pour la dernière fois. Puis il continua, lentement, à mi-mots :

\- Quand je serai… Parti… Prends ma sacoche avec toi et surtout, ramène-la à ceux qui dirigent la Cita-Terre. Qu'ils puissent lire la lettre, et que des personnes aient accès à mes cartes si jamais ils ont à faire le voyage jusque chez moi. Ils en auront besoin... Il le faut.

\- La lettre ?

\- Les choses vont mal à Villa-Marine. Et au Nord aussi, de ce qu'un gars de Batisques nous en a dit.

Batisques. Villa-Marine.

Autant de noms qui n'avaient aucun réel sens pour Déponia, encore trop habituée aux noms que portaient les villes avant le cataclysme. Depuis, celles demeurant encore debout avaient été toutes renommées, avec plus ou moins de fantaisie d'ailleurs, et malheureusement pour elle, si Woor avait la capacité de se rappeler des noms actuels des quelques villes encore en course, soit guère plus d'une vingtaine en France, renommée depuis en Kalos, pour elle c'était une autre paire de manche.

Et Taylor sembla le remarquer aussi, puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les refermer, laissant échapper un léger éclat de rire, sitôt stoppé par la douleur :

\- Marseille et Lyon, ça te parlera mieux je pense.

\- Ah ben oui, suffisait de le dire !

\- Désolé, étant un Messager, j'ai l'habitude des nouvelles appellations…

\- Y a pas de mal, et donc, il se passe quoi là-bas ?

\- Les pokémons. Ils sont plus agressifs, plus dangereux… Plus forts. Certains se sont retournés contre leur maître, d'autres saccagent les cultures… Enfin, le peu qu'on a. Y a même de nouvelles espèces, jamais vues jusqu'à présent. Et le temps…

\- Quoi, le temps ?

 _Woor putain, magne-toi, tu devrais déjà être revenue…_

\- Taylor… ?

\- Hnnn…

\- Il se passe quoi avec le temps ? Il pleut plus, il y a des tornades, des-

\- Non, pas le temps, la météo. L'autre… Le temps qui passe.

\- Et bien, il lui arrive quoi ? Ça peut pas se dérégler un truc comme ça, ça va, c'est-

\- J'ai sommeil…

\- Ouais non, tu dormiras après mec, déconne pas, ma pote arrive. Alors ?

Taylor mettait de plus en plus de temps à répondre, ça se voyait. Il ne bougeait plus la tête, comme s'il s'économisait un maximum. C'était mauvais ça. Il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence, ça en devenait une question de vie ou de mort !

Et la blonde à lunettes qui ne revenait toujours pas… Où était-elle ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Il s'est arrêté à certains endroits. Les plantes, l'eau… La neige, même la lave ! Tout s'est stoppé net là bas...

\- Des endroits ?

Une autre quinte de toux empêcha le Messager de répondre, à bout de force et de souffle. Déponia lui attrapa la main, comme par un réflexe sorti d'on ne savait trop où, doucement, comme une mère voulant rassurer son enfant. Ce qu'il disait était complètement fou, comment y croire ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Il devait délirer, forcément…

Non ?

\- Dépo', on est là ! L'équipe Tiller est avec moi !

La petite brune sursauta et son Feurisson courut jusqu'à se tenir tout près d'elle, prêt à la défendre, grognant tout en rendant les flammes sur son dos un peu plus fortes et menaçantes, alors que sa maîtresse se relevait d'un bond, soulagée d'enfin avoir des nouvelles de sa collègue. Enfin un peu de joie dans ce bain de sang !

Mais…

\- Oh génial, je perdais patience ! Taylor vous entendez, le renfort est là, vous allez vous en sortir !

Elle vit Woor sortir de la brume, son Roucool voletant près d'elle tout en portant une lampe à huile entre ses serres, puis deux autres jeunes femmes, deux brunes dont une avait des lunettes à monture rouge et une autre atteignait le mètre soixante-quinze, sûrement l'une des plus grande des Quadrilleurs, accompagnées respectivement d'un petit pokémon blanc et vert, de forme humanoïde, et d'un gros oiseau rappelant un corbeau, noir. Un Kirlia et un Corboss.

Et ces pokémons-là, seul un binôme les possédait : Hajerjonas et Élan du Lac.

 _Faudra que je pense à lui demander le pourquoi d'un tel pseudo d'ailleurs, un jour… Peut être qu'elle aime les élans ?_

Puis elle vit le regard de la plus grande, et la plus âgée d'elles quatre en passant, s'agrandir de surprise, rivé sur Taylor. Ce qui la ramena à la réalité et lui fit capter que cela faisait plusieurs secondes que le garçon ne lui répondait plus.

Et l'horreur les frappa d'un coup, vicieuse et implacable.

\- Il faut qu'on le ramène à la Cita-Terre, on ne peut pas le laisser là. Il mérite au moins ça…

 _Il est…_

\- Non, mais meuf il va bien regarde ! Et puis merde, y a plus grave ! Non, l'urgence, c'est d'aller apporter sa lettre, on a des nouvelles du-

\- Dépo', réalise, c'est fini pour lui…

\- C'est pas vrai, il est fort, il va tenir bon, il est juste inconscient ! Le principal, c'est sa sacoche et son message !

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose, pour que tu fasses une fixation à ce point ?

La voix d'Hajerjonas coupa net Woor dans sa phrase, alors qu'elle allait répondre à Déponia. Celle-ci tourna aussitôt la tête pour la regarder, les sourcils froncés. Tant de froideur, d'autorité, de professionnalisme…

Une leader. Une véritable chef d'équipe, ça se voyait de là.

 _Non, nuance, elle accomplit juste son rôle de chef des Quadrilleurs…_

\- Oui. Et si on doit le croire, c'est la merde à Marseille et Lyon.

\- Villa-Marine et Batisques ?

\- Ouais, Woor', là-bas. Faut que la Niche lise son message. Ça craint grave !

\- Nul besoin de déranger la Niche et leur autorité si jamais il n'y a pas question de vie ou de mort. Je vais étudier la question en ramenant le corps de ce gars, et on avisera.

\- Hajerjonas, c'est pas le…

\- Corboss, attrape le Messager, on rentre. Les filles, on y va.

\- Mais il est pas-

\- Regarde par toi-même, Déponia. Et désolée.

« Désolée ».

Hajerjonas s'approcha et attrapa la sacoche du Messager ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin, sûrement la fameuse lettre, qu'elle déroula pour commencer à la lire alors qu'avec un claquement de doigt, elle fit se jeter son pokémon ténèbres et vol sur ce qui n'était désormais plus que feu Taylor et qu'il attrapa entre ses serres, soulevant le corps comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une poupée de chiffon.

Et cette vision toucha de plein fouet Déponia, qui réalisa soudain qu'elle avait raison.

 _Il est mort. Taylor… C'est fini…_

\- Oh, Dépo', ça va ?

\- Ouais Woor', ça va. Allez on se bouge, faut rentrer.

\- Il t'a racontée quoi, au fait…

\- Oh putain.

Le groupuscule s'immobilisa soudainement, au milieu de la boue et des hautes herbes, aux aguets. Hajerjonas avait toujours le nez plongé dans le parchemin manuscrit, son oiseau de cauchemar volant au dessus d'elle, mais elle tremblait cette fois. C'était imperceptible, presque indécelable, et pourtant…

Les choses étaient graves. Vraiment très graves.

Et tout les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle, interpellés par son juron. Attendant la suite des opérations.

\- Les filles, on va presser l'allure. Immédiatement.

\- Hajer', qu'est-ce qui se-

\- Les choses vont mal Elan, ce gars avait raison.

\- Mal comment ?

\- On s'en fout putain, c'pas la question ! Woor avait poussé légèrement Elan du Lac pour venir se planter devant Hajerjonas, piquée au vif. Oh, Hajerjonas, ça veut dire quoi ce suspens ? C'est pas ton truc d'habitude de ne rien dire ! Accouche !

\- La Niche doit être mise au courant de suite et faut réunir un conseil. C'est aussi simple que ça. Allez, on y va !

Et alors qu'elle repartait comme une balle, de nouveau en tête du groupe, elle se retourna, une dernière fois, le regard habité par une lueur juste indéfinissable :

\- Et je veux toutes les équipes de Quadrilleurs dans la salle du conseil dès qu'on arrive, c'est clair ? Je vous laisse le loisir de trouver l'équipe qui manque ! Et je vous jure que je laisserai Déponia se faire une écharpe avec vos tripes si jamais c'est pas fait !

\- Les Harmonia ? Elles doivent être dehors, vu l'heu-

\- Rien à foutre ! Allez me les chercher, inspectez chaque brin d'herbe et allez dans le village au besoin, mais je veux que vous me les rameniez à tout prix. C'est un ordre ! Elles sont autant concernées que nous !

Au moins, comme ça, la couleur était annoncée d'entrée de jeu : Les choses devaient vraiment être plus graves que prévu.

* * *

 **Eeeeeet… Voilà pour le premier chapitre de The Dark Sunset ! :D**

 **B** **on, encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'énoooorme temps que j'ai mis à écrire le chapitre mais les examens plus le plan de la fic, que je voulais à tout prix rédiger pour éviter de me perdre en chemin** **comme je vous le disais plus haut** **, bah… Ça m'a pas mal ralentie en fait. XD Mais voilà, dès à présent, les publications vont se multiplier, je vous le promets. :) (Les vacances d'été, ce bonheur~)**

 **Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'ambiance, les personnages, enfin, les premiers dévoilés,… ? Les personnalités vous semblent-elles cohérentes aux demoiselles présentées ? (Mesdemoiselles, j'attends votre avis ! Et au fait, Hippique', mais bon sang, ce pseudo à rallonge... x_x XD) Une idée des** **événements** **à venir ? :p Une critique à apporter, ou une proposition à faire ? N'hésitez pas ! ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous avez su apprécier ce chapitre, un peu lent certes, mais faut bien poser l'intrigue et l'ambiance, donc voilà… Que dire de plus, si ce n'est que la suite arrivera très vite, que je remercie encore mille fois celles qui se sont proposées pour participer à la fic et que ben… Vous êtes géniales quoi ? :p**

 **Allez, des milliers de bisous, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end !**

 **Tendrement, Lavi', votre petite biche.**


	4. An unexpected Journey

**Allez, Lavi', on ne lâche rien !**

 **Bon que dire de plus à part que ... Ben ouais, j'ai enfin eu de l'inspiration ? XD**

 **(Nan en vérité, elle culpabilise de pas avoir pu vous offrir le chapitre avant de partir à la Japan Expo, mais bon, elle sait pas se tenir à un quelconque planning de sortie de chapitres, alors...)**

 **Bon, bref, on s'en fout et on continue !**

 **Alors que vous dire sur ce chapitre, hormis que ça reste de la « mise en place » d'intrigue ? Arf j'ai honte, j'ai horreur de vous faire poiroter si longtemps pour un truc qui n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. T_T Mais bon, il faut bien commencer quelque part … Promis, le prochain chapitre contiendra enfin de l'action ! Il est temps qu'on s'y mette !**

 **M'enfin, bref, on va pas parler chiffon pendant trois jours, allez, bonne lecture à toutes ? ;3**

 **Ambiance musicale :**

 **Roads Untraveled – Linkin Park**

 **The End of All Days – 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

 **II – An unexpected journey.**

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Tout ça allait infiniment trop loin maintenant, il n'y avait pas un jour où elle y échappait, pas un où elle pouvait espérer être un peu oubliée de _leur_ méchanceté, de leur haine, de leur irrépressible envie de tenir le rôle de leaders et de bourreaux œuvrant au nom de l'éradication de la différence. Pas une heure sans un regard de travers, un mot écrit à la va vite sur un bout de papier, une remarque peu subtile d'un d'entre eux.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas durant les cours non. Mais durant les pauses, les intercours, la récréation…

Ouais. Les moments où on était censé se détendre et savourer un peu la vie en compagnie de ses amis, en bref. Mais pour ça, il fallait encore en avoir, des amis…

Enfin, tout ça finirait bien par cesser un jour, non ?

Ça, Mia en doutait. Sérieusement, même. Comment les choses pourraient-elles changer, alors qu'elle ne connaissait plus que les coups bas, les insultes et les pseudo farces de ses autres camarades de classe depuis plusieurs mois ? Elle voulait bien avoir confiance en l'avenir, là elle commençait à se poser des questions. Et pas les plus gaies qui soient.

Et si ça ne changeait jamais ?

 _Tu vas grandir, les jours seront meilleurs, et tu ne verras plus ces idiots. Crois-y._

Elle resserra la prise de sa main autour de l'encolure de son kigurumi, gardant le regard bien rivé sur son portable, pour éviter de croiser malencontreusement celui d'un de ses bourreaux. Ne pas faire de vague, rester tranquille, attendre l'heure de la délivrance tout en regardant des vidéos, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, ça c'était un bon plan. Excellent même ! Surtout là, pendant cette heure de permanence où il n'y avait aucun professeur pour les surveiller : Se taire, chanter intérieurement pour s'occuper, et survivre.

« Je reviens de l'Enfer, en cage depuis des mois ! Bouge de là, j'reprends ma place ! Tu me reconnais, j'suis le- »

-… Panda…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes, le Monstre ?

Mia pressa le bouton « Pause » en toute hâte, reconnaissant la voix suraiguë de l'une de ces filles blonde platine qui étaient soit disant si belles et parfaites, vêtues de vêtements coûteux et ô combien trop courts mais que bizarrement on acceptait venant d'elles, comparées à elle, petite brune aux yeux chocolat et aux lunettes bicolores, rappelant le pelage du fameux ursidé qu'elle adorait tant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour se faire remarquer, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela te concerne, pourquoi ?

\- Oh que si ça me concerne, je t'ai posée une question, tu me réponds ! Tu t'es prise pour qui au juste ? Et puis tu t'es vue avec ton pyjama ? C'est ridicule !

Mia rentra la tête dans ses épaules, atteinte par la remarque cinglante de la jeune fille, une dénommée Célia, et sûrement l'une des plus populaires de la classe. Elle n'était pas ridicule, non, pas qu'elle sache… Si ?

Il était beau son kigurumi, après tout… Un modèle panda, comme celui de Mathieu Sommet dans Salut Les Geeks.

\- Ça s'appelle un kigurumi… Et… J'écoutais une chanson de Maître Panda.

\- Un panda ?

La blonde éclata de rire tout en ramenant ses longs cheveux lissés en arrière, dans une attitude qui ne pouvait que laisser deviner le tempérament de l'adolescente. Les autres s'étaient tus entre temps, à la suite du rire de Célia, et considéraient la scène, l'air plus amusé qu'alarmé de voir une des leurs se faire embêter. Comme d'habitude en somme.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire marcher dessus. Il fallait que ça change. Maintenant. Tout cela avait assez duré.

\- Et ton truc, sans vouloir te vexer… Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais ça reste un pyjama. De mauvais goût, en passant. Sans parler du nom de ton gars, c'est quoi, un chanteur pour bébé ? Des années soixante ? Ton ringard de petit copain, peut être ?

Célia était là, les mains sur les genoux, penchée vers elle avec un sourire faux et une voix si mielleuse que Mia avait envie de vomir tant cette fille la dégoûtait. En fait, ils la dégoûtaient tous. Pas un pour l'aider, pas un pour la défendre.

Non, eux, c'était tous contre elle et basta !

 _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…_

\- Oh pardon, j'oubliais ! Comment une mocheté comme toi pourrait-elle avoir un copain ? T'es même pas bonne à finir dans le pieu à quelqu'un !

\- Ne parle pas de moi comme ça, tu n'en as pas le droit…

\- Ah ? Et qui me l'interdit ? Ton petit copain virtuel ? D'ailleurs montre, il a quelle tête ?

Mia n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son portable que l'autre fille l'avait déjà pris, le manipulant sans ménagement et pouffant de rire en voyant l'image de la vidéo s'afficher sur l'écran. Puis elle tourna le téléphone portable, et vit quelque chose qui la fit tiquer.

Et à ce moment-là, Mia sut que les choses allaient se gâter :

\- GeekandGamer59 ? C'quoi ça, ton pseudo sur tes forums à la gloire des fétichistes des pandas ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas…

\- Ah bon ? Au contraire, ça me regarde, en tant que déléguée de notre classe. Je me dois de veiller à ce que notre classe soit la plus unie possible et montre l'exemple. Et pour ça il faut éradiquer les fantasmes douteux et les personnalités indésirables.

\- Moi, en bref ?

\- C'est que tu en as dans la tête, la binoclarde ! J'aime ça !

Mia vit la blonde repartir, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage, pour se poser vers la fenêtre ouverte, près de son propre bureau, le portable toujours dans la main droite aux ongles manucurés de Célia. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, lever la voix, faire taire ces cons d'imbéciles qui assistaient à la scène en pouffant de rire, leur faire payer !

Mais qu'y pouvait-elle donc, hein ? Que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Rien. Absolument rien, comme toujours...

\- Alors vas-y, montre l'exemple !

Et alors que GeekandGamer59 comprenait ce qu'allait faire la déléguée, elle se jeta de sa chaise en criant, paniquée par l'excuse qu'elle risquait de devoir trouver à ses parents si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à-

Un obstacle coupa brusquement la route de la brune qui s'écrasa au sol, gémissant de douleur, à deux doigts de s'être pris un coin de bureau dans le menton, alors que la classe éclatait d'un fou rire général, cinglant, froid, cruel, moqueur.

Et ces regards si méchants, si durs… Si animaux…

\- Hé, pauvre gourde, faut pas s'écraser là hein, ça n'arrangera pas la situation de la classe !

Les yeux de Mia la brûlèrent, malgré qu'elle eut envie de contenir ses larmes. Là, allongée par terre, le visage contre terre, serrant si fort la mâchoire en voulant réprimer un sanglot, à la merci des autres et de leur haine pourtant si gratuite envers la différence qu'elle incarnait, sans jamais l'avoir voulue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle contre les autres ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre fille, pourquoi pas même Célia ?

A croire que Dieu était un sadique, un être omnipotent se complaisant dans la contemplation de la souffrance d'un de ses enfants. Tout simplement.

 _Qu'ils meurent._

La jeune fille avait formulé pareille sentence dans son esprit sans même y avoir pensé. Elle aurait pu se maudire pour être aussi cruelle et dure envers ces incompétents, ces ignares qui ne savaient pas à quel point leur petit jeu pouvait anéantir un être humain, en tout point, en tout plan, jusqu'à n'en faire plus qu'une ombre, un être de chair à l'âme aussi nécrosée qu'un cadavre, mais elle n'en eut aucunement l'envie, trop confortée dans son idée pour se raccrocher au peu de dignité qu'elle pouvait encore trouver en elle, même si celle-ci devait être corrompue. La haine répondait bien plus vite à la répression que le pardon et la compréhension. La preuve.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle le pensait sincèrement. A quoi bon s'obstiner à garder des personnes aussi viles et mauvaises en ce monde ? Pour faire le mal ? Briser les plus fragiles, les marginaux ? Et bien, si tel était le cas, alors elle se lèverait, quitte à y mettre le temps. Elle ferait entendre sa voix, même à mi-mots. Pour que tout ceci cesse, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 _Dans le sang, la douleur… Qu'ils crèvent tous, pour le mal qu'ils m'ont fait._

Elle n'était pas pour l'horreur des mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et pourtant, elle se laissait proliférer intérieurement ces paroles, alors que les rires fusaient toujours autour d'elle et que ses larmes commencèrent enfin à couler sur le sol froid, tout en repensant à son téléphone, brisé un étage plus bas après sa chute depuis la fenêtre, puis à sa famille, et enfin à elle, ou plutôt ce qu'on avait fait d'elle.

Ouais, ils méritaient de souffrir, pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient pris. Sa confiance en elle, ses espoirs, son courage. D'une louve, ils en avaient fait un agneau.

Un agneau aux allures encore canines, mais aux crocs d'ores et déjà toutes arrachées, pour empêcher toute tentative de rébellion. Le sang et la cruauté, encore une fois.

Et alors que Mia se répétait une énième fois qu'ils méritaient de s'en prendre un peu dans la gueule pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être à sa piètre place, elle vit la lumière du Soleil gagner en intensité, si fortement que les autres adolescents cessèrent d'en rire. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un des garçons, Lone, demander ce qu'il se passait, mais rien n'en était pour le moins sûr. Qui pourrait dire…

Puis soudain, il y eut les cris. La panique. Les hurlements de peur, et des bras qui la soulevaient brusquement du sol pour lui faire quitter la salle de classe, dans le plus total des foutoirs.

Et il y eu ce sifflement, dans le ciel, le lointain. Le silence, ensuite.

Puis enfin, l'explosion. A en anéantir tout sur son passage.

* * *

Le bruit de la détonation était toujours là, souvenir le plus persistant et impérissable d'une époque que pour une fois, elle essayait à tout prix d'oublier. En vain.

HippiqueAndYDeaLD se posait souvent tout un tas de question, sur tout et rien, lorsque le sommeil venait à se faire chaotique. Autant donc dire souvent, ces derniers temps.

Alors en général, elle s'habillait en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Lavinia, puis elle partait se promener avec Massko dehors, à l'abri des arbres, avant de revenir se coucher après. Une distraction peu coûteuse, mais ô combien efficace pour son âme en attendant.

Mais là, la nuit n'était plus. Et son désir de rentrer à la Cita-Terre, inexistant.

Elle était une adolescente pleine de rêves, d'un monde meilleur en premier lieu, de son bonheur en second, si elle en avait la possibilité et personne à qui souhaiter le meilleur, quelqu'un qu'elle apprécierait assez pour vouloir que cet ami soit heureux, bien, en sécurité.

Et ça. S'il n'y en avait déjà pas eu trois tonnes, en dehors de sa famille, par le passé, autant dire que maintenant, depuis l'Incident, il n'y avait plus personne en qui elle accordait une confiance aveugle, ou qu'elle estimait assez proche d'elle pour avoir droit à pareil privilège.

 _Ma famille… Massko…_

Oui, sa famille, parlons-en. Ses frères, ses sœurs, ses parents. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Elle n'en avait aucune nouvelle depuis ce tragique jour de juin, mais franchement, elle osait espérer qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, quelque part, à essayer de se faire à cette nouvelle vie sans pour autant perdre l'espoir de la retrouver, un jour. La famille, c'est sacré, à ce qu'il se dit.

Ouais, sacré, et précieux…

Son poing se serra par réflexe, alors que d'autres souvenirs lui emplissaient le crâne, plus sombres cette fois. La rousse se sentit soudainement envahie par la tristesse et secoua la tête, faisant voltiger sa longue mèche flamboyante dans l'air matinal. Non, pas de faiblesse ! Pas de mauvais sentiments ! Toujours penser au meilleur. Et à la chance qu'elle avait d'être encore là.

Bon parfois, fallait y mettre un peu du sien quand même, ça marchait pas toujours ce genre de phrases…

Un éclair vert mousse attira son attention sur sa droite, et elle vit Massko pénétrer dans la vieille caravane par la porte, son corps de reptile se mouvant avec grâce et discrétion, les yeux jaunes du pokémon la fixant avec intensité. Et respect, d'après elle.

Massko. Son allié, son compagnon. Lui qui n'était encore qu'un petit Arcko quand elle avait croisé sa route.

Mais qu'importe. Tout cela remontait à loin, maintenant.

Et puis c'était faux, elle avait bien quelqu'un sur qui veiller à présent, non ? En plus de son pokémon ?

\- Tu as l'air bien pensive, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, je me disais juste que quand on y pense, ce qu'on a traversé est horrible, et surtout injuste. Et je me demandais ce qu'a pu devenir ma famille.

\- Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien, et qu'un jour vos chemins se recroiseront. Hippique' tourna la tête à la réponse de son aînée, venant croiser le regard presque de bronze de Lavinia qui s'était réveillée, encore allongée sur le matelas qu'elles avaient trouvé la veille, presque blottie contre elle faute de place. Elle lui sourit : Et ce qu'on a vécu… Oui c'est sûr. Mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? Laisse le passé là où il est, il est très bien comme ça.

\- Faut pas oublier un truc comme ça. On en a pas le droit.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est pas une raison pour remuer la vase alors que tu en as encore les sangsues sur le corps.

La jeune fille jeta un regard interdit en direction de l'adulte à la chevelure purpurine, cherchant à comprendre le sens de l'étrange expression prononcée par son amie, en vain. Il ne fallait pas toujours essayer de comprendre avec elle, cela dit, et souvent Lavinia sortait les exemples qui lui passaient par la tête au lieu d'utiliser des expressions bien plus connues. A chacun de se démerder après.

\- J'vois pas le rapport.

\- Faut pas être masochiste dans la vie. Ou alors tu l'assumes totalement. Personnellement, dans mon cas, je préfère ne pas y repenser. C'est comme ça.

Lavinia se décida à enfin se lever, attrapant au vol son débardeur noir pour le remettre et enfiler aussitôt après sa jupe et ses bas, imperturbable, saluant au passage Massko et son Baudrive qui se balançait toujours à la fenêtre de toit de la caravane, pendant que HippiqueAndYDeaLD perdait une nouvelle fois son regard sur le dos de l'autre femme, frissonnant comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi, bonne question. Elle avait l'habitude de voir pareil tableau, le dos de son amie avait toujours ressemblé à ça, et pourtant, elle ne s'y faisait pas, jamais. L'empathie, peut être ?

« J'ai rien pu faire pour elle… Rien. Le feu était bien trop violent pour... »

Trop violent oui. Ça elle ne pouvait en douter.

\- Tu plantes, ou ça va aller ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Rassurant ! Allez, debout, faut rentrer.

\- Je veux pas, j'en ai le droit ?

\- Ouais, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier. Fais avec en attendant.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de la grande rousse avant qu'elle ne se mette debout, indiquant de la main à son pokémon qu'il devait la suivre. Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur la carlingue d'acier, se sentant soudainement nostalgique. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, la vie était mieux ici, à la belle étoile, plutôt que sous terre.

Tellement plus belle et synonyme de liberté, surtout.

\- 'YdeaL', je crois que y a un problème à la Cita-Terre…

\- Chouette, retournons dans la caravane, on y est à l'abri et y a de l'Ice-

\- Je suis sérieuse, y a le piaf en costard d'Hajerjonas qui tourne dans le coin.

\- J'l'ai pas encore vu, alors d'où tu penses que-

\- Il va pas spawner dans la caravane en même temps, logique que tu l'aies pas encore vu !

Les yeux vert d'eau de Hippique' revinrent sonder le ciel, prenant un temps pour se faire au Soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il devait être plus de neuf heures à vue de nez. Normal qu'on les cherche !

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas juste parce qu'on a pas encore donné de signe de vie plutôt ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils viennent pas patrouiller par ici, ils ont tous peur du village… Alors même si on disparaissait, ils mettraient plusieurs jours avant de se motiver à venir dans le coin.

\- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus, si on est au stade des confidences.

\- M'en fiche, toi tu fais avec. Bon, on va se magner, j'aime pas ça.

\- Peace, ça se trouve c'est-

\- Rien de grave, je sais. Ou au contraire, pour une fois, ça l'est, imagine.

\- J'imagine pas, bats les couilles ! La flemme.

Nouveau regard échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes, accompagné du soupir désespéré de la plus âgée, en plein milieu du sentier encadré d'érables et de pins :

\- Ta spontanéité et ta franchise vont vraiment finir par me tuer, un jour. Je te le garantis.

* * *

Et en effet, pour une fois, ça relevait de la réunion d'urgence dans la salle du Conseil, vue la tête que tirait Hajerjonas quand elle vit l'équipe Harmonia apparaître par l'échelle d'accès au bunker.

Bon, en soi, elle en avait l'habitude, de courir après les équipes de Quadrilleurs. C'était même son passe-temps principal, quand il ne fallait pas aller remettre la main sur un binôme porté disparu, c'était pour aller gérer tout ce beau petit monde et vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient pas les idiots ou n'abusaient pas de leur statut, un avantage certain pour avoir accès au confort dans la Cita-Terre.

Et pourtant, si elle avait eu l'occasion d'encadrer plus de dix équipes jusqu'à présent, depuis la naissance de la ville souterraine, il n'y avait eu que deux duos assez fouteurs de trouble pour lui causer quelques insomnies et inquiétudes quand à ses réelles capacités à assumer son rôle de chef de la section des Quadrilleurs. Et coup de bol pour elle, c'était deux des cinq derniers en date, le sien étant compris dans le lot : Les Meteora et les Harmonia, justement. Autant dire celles spécialisées dans les incendies accidentels et les autres, qui…

Ouais. Qui s'évaporaient du bunker dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et bon courage pour aller les chercher !

 _Même un capteur GPS posé sur elles arriverait à les perdre, bordel…_

\- Putain, je vais vous accrocher une laisse sans déconner. Vous étiez passées où ?

\- Hey Hajer', ça va ? Oui très bien et toi ? Haha, nous aussi merci. Lavinia lança un grand sourire plein d'ironie en direction de la grande brune, avant d'adopter un air bien plus sérieux, sa voix se faisant à nouveau grave : Bah, dans notre zone de patrouille, où tu veux qu'on aille en même temps. Pourquoi ? On a vu ton Corboss dehors mais on a pas compris pour quelle-

\- On parlera plus tard, faut aller dans la salle du Conseil de suite. La Niche nous attend.

\- Non mais pour-

\- Je vous expliquerai une fois là-bas ! Les autres y sont déjà.

Et la voilà qui partait déjà comme une balle dans l'allée principale, laissant plantées là les deux acolytes qui se jetèrent un regard confus, voire même perdu, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ah ben ça, c'était de l'accueil !

Les gens se levaient tôt dans la Cita-Terre, il y avait peu de temps pour flâner par ici. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il y avait si peu de personnes à croiser dans le couloir, la plupart des gens étant répartis entre la cuisine pour l'élaboration des repas, les récoltes, la chasse et d'autres fonctions plus ou moins importantes mais qui, dans tout les cas, faisaient vivre le bunker.

Tout pour le bien du bunker. Toujours tout pour la survie de ses habitants. Aucun métier superflus, et encore, le seul qu'il pouvait y avoir à être relativement peu « important » était probablement…

HippiqueAndYDeaLD soupira en suivant Lavinia qui marchait devant elle, son pokémon spectre flottant à ses côtés. Ouais. Même sur ce point, les choses avaient changé. Plus d'art, plus de liberté, plus de fioriture.

Il fallait vivre. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Mais bon, pour en revenir à leurs conversations de la veille, tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes statuts ni les mêmes privilèges à la Cita-Terre. Question de classes. Et c'était ça le problème, surtout quand on se retrouvait face à la Niche.

La Niche, justement, ne représentait rien en soi, ce n'était qu'une alcôve de granit et de roche qui surplombait la Salle du Conseil. Une sorte de gradins, où les personnes ayant un statut des plus importants dans le bunker siégeaient, que ce soit en temps de repas ou lors des Conseils. Après il fallait se le dire, c'était rare qu'un Conseil n'ait lieu, du moins un nécessitant réellement que la Cita-Terre toute entière ne se retrouve groupée, la plupart du temps lors des Conseils, n'étaient autorisés à entrer que les membres de la Niche et les gens concernés directement par ce qu'il se passait, et rien d'autre. Autant dire qu'encore une fois on faisait dans l'élitisme.

Et ce n'était ni Bardane, ni Soria, ni Glaé qui allaient dire le contraire, en grands dirigeants de la Niche et de la Cita-Terre.

Bardane, parlons-en. Ce petit con de vingt-huit ans, policier frustré dans une vie antérieure, devenu le fondateur du bunker après l'holocauste nucléaire, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui hormis son semblant de charisme qu'on pouvait lui trouver vite fait entre deux shots de vodka, et il était bien loin d'être l'égal du Bardane qui dirigeait une ville soit disant nommée Port-Yoneuve, quelque part dans ce qu'il restait des États-Unis aux dernières nouvelles. Non, rien à voir, enfin ça, valait mieux l'espérer pour eux ! M'enfin, lui il s'était senti pousser des ailes depuis que les gens, en redevance de son « humanisme et son altruisme », l'avaient nommé en dirigeant de la Cita, poste qu'il avait accueilli avec plaisir pour finir par s'en vanter, au côté des deux autres harpies que la rousse soupçonnait grandement qu'elles n'avaient pas du donner que leur dévotion à Bardane, ou qu'ils ne partageaient pas que les décisions à prendre, par exemple. Pour parler poliment, et avec euphémisme.

Car c'était vrai, Glaé et Soria faisaient plante verte à côté de Bardane, se contentant de jouir de leur statut et saluer bêtement la populace quand elles se pointaient aux repas. Remarque, à défaut de s'en être pris des véritables, en pot, il avait trouvé de bonnes candidates pour ça…

Mais bon, là n'était pas la question. Valait mieux fermer sa gueule par ici, on ne savait jamais.

\- Ah enfin, nous vous attendions, Harmonia !

\- Excuse-nous de mettre du cœur à notre dressage de répertoire et à l'élaboration de la carte de la zone 6D, Bardane ! Lavinia avait gardé sa voix sérieuse et grave, prenant presque des allures de dirigeante de son binôme, bien qu'entre elles, il n'y ait jamais eu de hiérarchie : Bon, il se passe quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à tutoyer monsieur comme-

\- Soria, ça va j'ai l'habitude avec Lavi', le policier coupa net la plante verte blonde à bouclettes d'un regard sombre avant de s'en retourner à ce qu'il disait, pas plus perturbé que ça : Bon, maintenant que nous avons tout le monde, Hajerjonas va vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pour faire court, les choses vont mal au Nord.

Lavinia et Hippique' jetèrent un regard à la dirigeante des Quadrilleurs, interpellées, alors que celle-ci remonta un peu nerveusement les lunettes le long de son nez. Encore répéter la même histoire, c'en devenait usant à force.

\- Un Messager est mort dans les Marais, cette nuit. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est pris à lui, mais hormis ça, ce qu'il nous a raconté à de quoi glacer le sang. Des pokémons qui deviendraient terriblement agressifs, voire qui se retourneraient contre leurs maîtres, la météo qui s'emballe, le temps qui s'arrêterait dans certains endroits,… Les pokémons agresseraient des gens, ravageraient les récoltes. Et ça ne fait qu'empirer, de ce qu'on a pu lire dans la lettre qu'il amenait.

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

\- Hippique', on est pas là pour rire.

\- Excusez-moi de trouver ça un peu gros, mais y a de quoi avoir du mal à y croire non ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la situation depuis trois ans est déjà assez « grosse » à croire ?

La rousse jeta un regard circonspect à Elan, qui était installée à côté de sa partenaire d'équipe. Ouais bon, elle marquait un point mais quand même…

\- Et du coup, on est censé faire quoi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- 'YdeaL' a raison, vous connaissant, vous n'auriez pas réuni un conseil juste pour nous larguer votre petite information en privé, à nous les Quadrilleurs. Vous attendez quoi de nous ?

\- Que vous vous rendiez en personne à Batisques et Villa-Marine. Toutes.

\- Pardon ?

Woor venait de se lever du banc sur lequel elle s'était calée, son Roucool la suivant de la tête, alors qu'il était collé au Feurisson de Déponia. Lavinia sourit en les apercevant. Elle les appréciait sincèrement, elles et leur franc parler.

\- Nan sérieusement, aller là-bas ? Et pourquoi pas repeindre le bunker en rose avec des licornes partout sur les portes ? Je suis sûre que ça apporterait de la gaieté à tout le monde ! Merde, on est pas des Messagères nous !

\- Oui mais vous êtes des Quadrilleuses, ça revient presque au même, vous êtes entraînées au combat, vous connaissez mieux ce qu'il se passe là-haut que la totalité de la Cita-Terre, et on a pas de Messagers sous la main, sans parler du fait que si Battisques et Villa-Marine ont besoin d'aide, de simples Messagers ne pourront rien faire. Donc vous avez bien entendu, vous partez toutes demain pour Villa-Marine. Le regard sombre de Bardane parcourut l'ensemble de l'équipe des Quadrilleurs avant qu'il ne reprenne, implacable : Sans la moindre exception.

\- Partir en étant aussi nombreuses, c'est pas forcément une bonne idée non plus vous savez…

\- Je m'en fous. Les ordres sont ce qu'ils sont.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle du Conseil, alors que les trois équipes réalisaient la portée de ce qu'on leur demandait. Hajerjonas, elle, s'y attendait, mais les autres ? Un bref regard vers les Meteora, avec une Woor qui semblait au bord de la révolte, suivie de Déponia qui avait froncé les sourcils en dévisageant la Niche, triturant par la même occasion ses lunettes d'aviateur, lui confirma que non.

Et côté Harmonia ? Oh ben pareil, Lavinia semblait contrariée et se laissait tirer la main gauche par son Baudrive, qui ne semblait pas très inspiré par l'ambiance de la pièce, et quand à HippiqueAndYDeaLD…

Un regard indéfinissable, rivé sur le sol, immobile, si peu expressive que ça en paraissait presque inquiétant. La brune en fut aussitôt intriguée. Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple mission, enfin, si on pouvait qualifier de simple une mission qui ressemblait plus à une mission de sauvetage qu'à une simple procédure de cartographie ?

Dans le fond, elle ne connaissait pas cette grande rousse aux yeux verts, débarquée au bunker un jour au hasard, comme ça, sans prévenir, ramenée lors d'une expédition au village, pour ne parler que de lui. D'où elle venait, qui elle était ? Néant. La seule qui devait la connaître un minimum ici, c'était la chose aux cheveux violets qui ne la quittait jamais.

Lavinia et Hippique'. Le binôme le plus bizarrement assorti du bunker.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers maintenant. Départ à l'aube. Je viendrai en personne vous dire au revoir.

* * *

Déponia avait raison : Partir en étant six, ça revenait à devenir de la chair à canon ambulante pour des créatures qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu.

Elan était installée sur son lit, le nez dans les carnets de notes de feu Taylor, pendant qu'Hajerjonas était partie faire un tour dans la Cita-Terre. La routine, en bref.

Ah, n'empêche, qui aurait cru qu'on aurait pu faire d'elles un duo ? Pas grand monde, probablement, vue la différence colossale de caractères.

Hajerjonas était de glace, une jeune femme d'apparence froide et autoritaire. Pas de sourire superflu ni de temps à perdre en des foutaises, un moral d'acier, et un rôle de chef des Quadrilleurs qu'elle prenait très à cœur. Là où elle était une personne du genre à câliner tout le monde et à profiter de la vie, à vouloir croire en le meilleur et le futur.

Une rêveuse et une terre à terre. Le parfait paradoxe. Mais bon, on dit que l'équilibre est fait d'extrêmes qui se complètent, non ?

Remarque, toutes les équipes étaient un peu comme ça quand on y pensait bien. Déponia et Woor' étaient assez différentes aussi, l'une criant tout ce qu'elle pensait avec pertes et fracas alors que Déponia, elle…

Ouais, non, elle c'était plus subtil. Dangereux, mais subtil.

Et les Harmonia, pas besoin d'en parler. Juste les voir, ça suffisait.

Au final, elles étaient toutes les opposées de leur partenaire. C'était mignon.

Mais bon, restait maintenant à ce qu'elles s'entendent toutes, et ça…

A cette pensée, Elan se renfrogna, délaissant sa lecture sur les créatures que le Messager avait croisé dans la Plaine des Remous pour réfléchir. Oui, des caractères si différents avaient du mal à évoluer ensemble, c'était vrai. Alors imaginer une quelconque collaboration sur une durée indéterminée…

Car c'était vrai ça ? Combien de jours de marche, avant d'atteindre leurs objectifs ? Quels obstacles, à franchir ?

Et surtout, comment allaient-elles pouvoir s'entraider en mettant de côté leurs différents ?

 _Oh de ton côté, pas de souci, tout le monde t'apprécie ! Mais pour Hajer'…_

Oui, justement. Pour Hajer'.

Hajerjonas tenait à ses responsabilités. Mais ça ne lui avait pas empêché de se prendre la tête avec Lavinia ou Woor' à de très nombreuses reprises, pour des sujets aussi divers que variés. Lavinia et Hajer' avaient du mal à s'apprécier, et ça se voyait.

Alors bon. Partant de là…

Non, tout irait bien. C'était sûr.

Enfin, elle l'espérait…

 _Vingt jours de marche, selon ce Taylor… Trois zones à franchir… Ça va le faire…_

Mais les pokémons.

Eux en revanche étaient nettement moins rassurants. Les dessins rapidement tracés par le Messager faisaient froid dans le dos, des serpents géants, des cactus aux rictus sinistres, des requins, et surtout :

Des pokémons spectre. Mention marquée noir sur blanc sur une page consacrée à la Plage du Repos.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas ces pokémons. Nuance, personne ne les aimait en fait, à part trois quatre allumés dont la dirigeante des Harmonia faisait partie avec son Baudrive. Quoi que dans son cas, le cota de corruption par séduction de l'animal suffisait à ce qu'on la pardonne.

Les pokémons spectre demeuraient la grande énigme de la Grande Mutation, comme on nommait avec euphémisme les conséquences de l'affrontement nucléaire qui avait tout mis à feu et à sang. Qu'étaient-ils ? Que représentaient-ils ? Les créatures qui n'avaient pas su mourir et disparaître ? Les esprits tourmentés des disparus lors des bombardements ? Ce qui n'avait pas su muter ni disparaître définitivement ?

Personne n'en savait rien pour le coup, et c'était peut être ça, qui effrayait le plus les gens à leur sujet. Ils étaient le souvenir de la guerre.

Et le souvenir de la Mort et de sa toute puissance, définitivement.

\- Ecoute, t'es bien mignonne toi, mais je t'ai déjà dit deux fois que l'on ne prenait pas d'apprentie Quadrilleuse si elle n'a pas de partenaire. On se forme à deux, ou on ne se forme pas, c'est comme ça !

\- Mais justement, trouvez-en une pour moi, j'accepte tout le monde, je voudrais vraiment faire partie des Quadrilleurs ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Tu es têtue, bon sang…

\- Juste impulsive mais je me soigne. Alleeeeeez…

Ah. Elle avait donc fini par revenir.

Elan du Lac sourit puis se leva du lit, traversant rapidement leur minuscule studio pour rejoindre le couloir donnant accès aux chambres des habitants du bunker, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en découvrant sa collègue en plein débat avec la jeune fille à laquelle elle pensait. Bingo !

Une petite brune dont la frange lui tombait presque sur ses yeux d'un doux vert, fine, semblant difficilement tenir en place, tenant ce qui ressemblait fort à la feuille de recensement pour les apprentis Quadrilleurs, face à Hajerjonas qui la dominait de bien une bonne dizaine de centimètres, la regardant avec lassitude. Et un Zébibron, assis sagement à côté de sa maîtresse.

Remarque, le pokémon sage et sa propriétaire qui semblait avoir avalé une pile Duracel… Ca se complétait bien, là aussi.

\- J'ai dit non. Trouve une partenaire avant. Les Quadrilleurs, c'est pas Meetic, nous on ne prend que les duos déjà formés. Sur-ce passe une bonne soirée !

\- Mais je ne connais quasiment personne ici, et je veux vraiment vous aider, mes pokémons sont entraînés, j'ai un Ectoplasma aussi, et il saura me protéger, et-

\- T'es sérieuse là, avec un pokémon spectre ? Tu veux nous rejoindre avec ça ?

\- Je vois pas où est le mal… Il est gentil…

\- Il est hors de question que j'accepte quelqu'un avec une telle créature dans son équipe, c'est trop-

\- C'est trop quoi, Hajerjonas ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

Les trois jeunes femmes levèrent subitement la tête pour chercher d'où provenait la voix qui s'était invitée dans la conversation, puis Elan vit soudain son acolyte lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Lavi', on ne t'a rien demandé. La curiosité, c'est un sale défaut.

\- Faut dire que t'as la voix qui porte, ma chérie. Le sourire de la jeune adulte à la tignasse violette parut plus ironique que jamais, avant que celui-ci ne redevienne sincère et doux, presque tendre, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la mystérieuse inconnue au pokémon électrique : Un Ectoplasma, sérieux ? Y a respect. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Il est, ahem… Je l'ai rencontré alors que je cherchais la Cita-Terre et il a décidé de m'accompagner, j'ai jamais su pourquoi. C'est mon ami.

\- Pareil avec Baudrive. Et comme ça tu veux venir avec nous ? T'es maso toi, non ?

La brunette rougit à ses mots, ne sachant trop comment interpréter les mots de son aînée, à l'évidence. Ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Lavinia.

\- Elle nous rejoindra quand elle aura un duo, Lavi', t'emballes pas. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas-

\- Ça dérange en quoi qu'on soit sept et non six pour l'expédition ?

\- Pardon ?

L'Harmonia soupira avant de reformuler sa question, se décidant enfin à quitter son encadrement de porte chéri pour se rapprocher de ses interlocutrices :

\- Je disais, en quoi ça pose problème qu'elle vienne avec nous, même si elle a pas de duo encore ? On s'en fout, plus on a des pokémons forts, plus on a de chance d'arriver entières à Villa-Marine !

\- C'est un pokémon spectre et le protocole-

\- Baudrive est un spectre lui aussi et pourtant ça a jamais emmerdé personne. Et le protocole, putain Hajer' la situation n'est pas normale ! Oublie les papiers un peu !

\- Bardane va refuser qu'elle-

\- On s'en fout de Bardane. Elle veut venir, elle vient.

\- Elle n'a pas de-

\- Oh, Lavi', t'es partie où ? La voix de Hippique' se fit entendre, étouffée, dans les profondeurs du studio des deux amies mais l'interpellée ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine pendant que le fameux ballon mauve venait la rejoindre, couinant comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais là pour le coup, elle en avait rien à faire, de pas répondre dans l'immédiat. Il y avait une injustice à régler.

\- C'est vraiment ça ton problème à deux francs ? Qu'elle soit toute seule ?

\- Bah c'est la règle d'or des Quadrilleurs, de ne pas-

\- Et béh nous on la prend avec nous, roh, ça va ! C'est bon, elle est plus seule, ça te convient ?

Un ange traversa la pièce.

HippiqueAndYDeaLD se décida enfin à sortir sa tête des tréfonds de leur logement.

Hajerjonas soupira de dépit, mise au pied du mur.

Elan se mit à craindre le pire.

Lavinia dévisageait toujours la brune, un air grave sur le visage, presque teint de colère, montrant bien qu'elle était sérieuse et du genre à camper sur sa position.

Et la nouvelle recrue, ben…

\- … Vous êtes sérieuses ? Vous voulez bien de moi ?

\- Oui ma belle, il est hors de question que tu restes sur le carreaux alors qu'on a besoin d'effectif. Alors, bienvenue.

\- Lavinia, bordel, tu sais que j'approuve pas tes prises de décision soudaines…

\- Rien à foutre. Elle fait de mal à personne, et Hipp' pensera sûrement comme moi, qu'elle a tout à fait le droit de faire le même rôle que nous. Alors tu feras avec.

\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe surtout…

\- Oh merci… Merci merci merci, c'est tellement gentil !

\- J't'expliquerai. On est un trio désormais.

\- Ah ? Ben euh… Cool, je présume ?

\- Toi là-bas, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- C'est bon Hajer', souris, c'est pas la fin du monde si pour une fois on est un nombre impair de Quadrilleurs.

\- Hippique', je-

\- Tu la laisses tranquille et tu retournes dans ton chez toi, Hajerjonas. Et sinon, nous on va tranquillement se préparer pour demain, sur-ce !

La brune à lunettes crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler pendant un court instant mais s'abstint de justesse, préférant placer son énergie dans les pas qui lui manquaient pour rejoindre ses quartiers, sous l'oeil d'Elan du Lac qui avait vraiment l'air d'envisager le pire. Quelle bornée cette fille ! Sans déconner, qui était-elle pour se permettre de la reprendre de la sorte, hormis son aînée ? Elle n'était que la chef de sa propre équipe, rien d'autre ! Et pourtant, derrière son air mignon et innocent, elle savait l'ouvrir… Quand il le fallait.

Mais bon, pas pour l'aider, ce serait pas drôle sinon.

\- Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas ! Blblblblbl…

\- Ahah, t'inquiète pas pour ça, et tu peux nous tutoyer promis on mord pas. Hmpf !

La brunette s'était déjà jetée dans les bras de la jeune adulte, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase avant de l'étreindre avec vigueur et tendresse, l'air sincèrement ému par le geste de l'Harmonia. Celle-ci sourit, malgré elle, en lui rendant maladroitement son câlin. La chaleur humaine, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus vu la couleur…

\- Par contre, ahem… Tiens-toi prête pour demain matin, on doit partir en mission…

\- Pas grave, je le serai ! Pas de souci ! Merci encore, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi ton pseudo ? Histoire qu'on sache ?

La rousse souriait à l'inconnue, et pourtant nouvelle partenaire du trio, toujours appuyée à sa porte. Comme un encouragement à enfin réaliser que sa vie allait radicalement changé, et-ce dès demain…

Et son changement de vie, à cette jeune femme en chemise jaune, allait être sans précédent. Sur tout les plans. Mais ça personne ne le savait, aussi commença-t-il simplement, timidement, doucement, en un pseudo murmuré :

\- Oh bien sûr ! Hn… Titipo. Je m'appelle Titipo.

* * *

 **Eeeet de huit ! ;D**

 **Ça y est les personnages commencent tous à arriver (Oui, parce qu'on est quand même douze, ça fait du peuple x ), les prévus comme les… Bah les pas prévus quoi ! XD**

 **Mais bon hein, il m'était quasi impensable de ne pas ajouter à l'aventure un certain bébé zèbre donc… Hihi. Voilà, moi aussi je suis contente. :') :$**

 **Bon alors sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Oui, non ? Promis je vais essayer de sortir la suite rapidement (Allez, d'ici le 13 août, on va y croire ! Donnons-nous une date limite !) et de vous offrir enfin un peu d'action. :'3**

 **Voilà voilà, je sais pas quoi dire de plus donc… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et sur-ce je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite des mes autres histoires ? ^^**

 **Allez, des bisouuuus~**

 **Je vous aime, Lavi'**


	5. Par delà la Cita-Terre, première galère

**Bon ben allez, les enfants, l'heure est venue d'enfin démarrer l'aventure TDS. ;3**

 **Salut tout le monde, ici Lavi' avec le chapitre 3, et oui enfin !**

 **Bon on parle pas chiffon et on avance !**

 **Alors déjà. Un IMMENSE merci à toutes celles et ceux qui reviewent, follows, ou favs, c'est juste de la folie, et je suis franchement super contente de voir que ma fanfic vous plaît autant, surtout quand on sait que pour moi, travailler avec des OC (Ouais demi-OC on va dire ? 'Fin voilà des vrais gens que je connais quoi. XD) c'est pas du tout évident, je suis une profonde flippée de l'OOC dans ces cas-là. _ Bref, merci encore mille fois !**

 **Et sinon, bah euuuh… Ah oui, on m'a demandée un récapépète des équipes et leurs membres !**

 **Donc actuellement, sachant qu'en souligné, ce sont les chefs d'équipe, et en italique la dirigeante des Quadrilleurs :**

 **Équipe Météora : Woor Energy – Déponia**

 **Équipe Tiller : _Hajerjonas_ – Elan du Lac**

 **Équipe Harmonia : Lavi' la Biche – HippiqueAndYDeaLD – Titipo **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aidera à y voir plus clair. x) Promis je mettrai à jour cette liste quand il y aura du changement.**

 **Bon… Sur-ce, petite playlist et on y va ? :D**

 **Phenomenon – Thousand Foot Kruch**

 **We are – Hollywood Undead**

 **It has begun – Starset**

 **My Demons – Starset**

 **Carnivore – Starset**

 **Outside – Hollywood Undead**

 **A Courtesy Call – Thousand Foot Kruch**

 **Et sur-ce… Bonne lecture ? :3**

 **PS : Oui, le titre du chapitre a changé depuis mon annonce sur Twitter. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. DX**

* * *

 **III – Par delà la Cita-Terre, les premières galères.**

* * *

Les remous.

Un bruit assourdissant que celui de l'eau agitée, là, partout, venant malmener ses tympans trop fragiles, à lui en donner de se mettre en position fœtale et de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Oui c'était tout à fait ça, se faire oublier du bruit et du monde, retrouver la quiétude et le silence, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais autant être réaliste, elle savait que cela était impossible. Pas plus que la possibilité d'espérer retrouver un jour la protection ô combien oppressante et pourtant si rassurante de la Cita-Terre.

Non, rien ne serait comme avant.

\- Tiens bon ! Je t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas la main !

Un cri au milieu des hurlements du vent et du fracas des vagues, sorti de sa propre bouche sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, la peur, la panique, l'inquiétude, à la fois l'immensité de la large palette des sentiments et l'infini du vide, à presque en oublier son nom et le pourquoi de cette situation. Il s'était passé quoi déjà, pour en arriver là ?

Elle n'était pas tombée toute seule après tout. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée pendue au dessus du vide de son plein gré, juste au dessus d'une eau agitée comme jamais qui pourrait lui broyer les os, si ?

 _Non, c'est le pont. Il a lâché._

Oui, mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'air solide, mine de rien.

\- Ta main glisse… J'y arrive pas !

 _On l'a coupé. Les liens de corde… Une créature…_

La jeune femme sentit la pression sur sa main faiblir, et elle resserra la sienne, par réflexe, pour compenser. Il fallait qu'elles tiennent bon, le temps que les autres trouvent une solution, et vite !

Oui, vite, de préférence.

\- Vous êtes où putain, on a besoin de vous les filles, y a urgence !

\- Aucun de nos pokémons ne pourra la porter, ou la rattraper de là ! On cherche, patience.

\- Y a pas de patience, magnez-vous !

Elle serrait si fort les mâchoires qu'elle se mit à envisager la possibilité de se faire très mal rapidement, si elles continuaient à traîner. La sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, derrière ses épaisses montures de lunettes, alors qu'elle se raccrochait comme une damnée à la main qui serrait la sienne, dernier élan d'espoir de son amie et partenaire d'aventure. Il ne fallait pas la lâcher, jamais, qu'importe le prix à payer.

Ne jamais lâcher prise. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Son regard croisa soudain celui d'un vert d'eau si hypnotisant de sa cadette, qui essaya de lui adresser un sourire se voulant rassurant malgré la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles. Non elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, ni de l'au-delà, tout comme elle avait toujours su que la voie dans laquelle elle s'était engagée était dangereuse et pouvait la conduire dans les bras de la Faucheuse.

Mais bon, en attendant, ouais. Là, à cet instant précis, elle était terrifiée.

\- On va s'en sortir, hein… Loli' ?

\- Bah oui, imbécile, regarde, on tient bon, faut juste que les autres trouvent une solution rapidement, ça m'arrangerait. Car… Je crois que…

\- Tu crois quoi ?

\- Je crois que… Je suis en train de glisser.

Une chape de plomb qui s'abat dans le ciel nocturne, comme un suaire tombant sur les épaules des deux amies qui ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, à la fois soudées dans la peur et dans l'envie de se battre, de s'en sortir ensemble, comme c'était déjà arrivé tant de fois.

Mais il n'y aurait pas d'autres fois, si personne ne se bougeait.

Une larme roula soudain sur la joue de la grande rousse, qui prit un air surpris. Sa voix parvint aussitôt aux oreilles de l'autre fille, douce et détendue aux premiers abords :

\- Hé, pleure pas, ça va aller…

\- J'ai peur, on est dans la mouise là !

\- Non. Je ne te laisserai jamais te mettre en danger pour moi. Alors…

\- Hein ?

Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, bien que ses mots eurent pourtant été plus qu'explicites et annonciateurs de ce qu'elle allait faire. Oui. N'importe qui aurait pu le comprendre, mais pas l'adulte aux cheveux violets, pas Lavinia, jamais elle.

Et pourtant, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque d'un coup, elle sentit que son amie lâchait sa main, laissant échapper un cri de panique en essayant de la retenir, au risque de partir avec elle, entraînée par son poids, avant d'être brusquement retenue par des mains dont elle n'identifia pas les propriétaires.

Et la rousse tomba. Tomba dans le vide, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque seconde de la vie, de son cher pokémon et des autres pour rejoindre l'eau et ses remous enragés, prêts à recueillir son corps, avec pour seule réponse d'articuler un « Désolée » avant de heurter le tourbillon sous elle.

Puis deux yeux l'encadrèrent, semblant luire si fort depuis les profondeurs de l'eau qu'ils donnèrent l'impression d'être apparus à la surface. Et pourtant.

Deux yeux d'un rouge sinistre, peut être ceux de la Mort elle-même.

Et Lavi' se réveilla d'un seul coup, hurlant à plein poumons en se redressant dans son lit alors que Hippique', loin de s'écraser dans un torrent d'eau quelconque, venait de rentrer discrètement d'une de ses promenades nocturnes et sursauta en l'entendant.

Ça y est. Ça recommençait.

* * *

Les airs fatigués, graves, trahissant une inquiétude générale de plus en plus flagrante. Voilà ce qui pourrait résumer le groupe des Quadrilleuses.

Hajerjonas sondait du regard chacune des filles de la troupe, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit et de lâcher un peu son carnet de route et de notes pour s'enquier de l'état de chacune et d'observer un peu le décor, soit un tunnel de béton impersonnel et l'unique point d'accès à la surface du bunker, une échelle en acier. Bah oui, il fallait bien faire quelque chose le temps que Bardane n'arrive, et faute de se mettre à secouer tout le monde dès les six heures du matin, il valait mieux s'en tenir à des observations de loin. Question de bon sens.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en, des observations. Elles avaient toutes plus ou moins l'air d'avoir passé une des nuits les plus courtes de leurs vies, entre Woor' qui semblait somnoler debout, les cernes qui venaient souligner le regard d'Elan, sa chère partenaire, et Lavinia, qui avait carrément fini par arrêter d'essayer de lutter pour s'endormir contre HippiqueAndYDeaLD, la tête sur son épaule, la jeune fille jouant avec les cheveux violets de son amie d'une main tout en étant en pleine conversation avec…

Ah oui, c'était quoi son nom à elle, déjà ?

Une tentative de réminiscence du prénom de l'inconnue plus tard, et voilà que la grande brune avait replongé dans ses notes, à défaut de réellement s'en rappeler. En même temps elle avait de quoi être pardonnée, elle n'était pas censée être là, aux dernières nouvelles.

« Et béh nous on la prend avec nous, roh, ça va ! C'est bon, elle est plus seule, ça te convient ? »

Oh bah oui, c'était si simple dit comme ça !

Ah oui… Ça y est.

\- Euh, au fait, Hajer' ?

\- Hn ?

\- C'est qui la fille avec la chemise jaune, là-bas ?

\- Elle s'appelle Titipo, et c'est la troisième des Harmonia.

\- La troi-

\- What the hell, depuis quand elles sont trois elles, elles nous l'avait planquée dans un placard ou quoi ?!

\- Non. Lavinia l'a recrutée sous mon nez hier.

Regard surpris de Déponia et haussement d'épaules de Woor'. Ça promettait pour la suite.

\- Et tu as rien dit ?

\- Si mais vous la connaissez…

\- Et donc un trio-

\- Provisoirement. C'est bon je suis pas trop pour me rappeler de ce genre de choses.

\- Ça sent la fille qui l'a mal vécue !

\- Woor', tiens-toi tranquille.

\- Hey Hajerjonas, peace, promis on veillera sur elle.

\- Oui mais la marque.

Hippique' fronça les sourcils en entendant sa supérieure lui parler des marques, tout en sentant le regard de la jeune femme en jaune se poser sur elle, plein de surprise. Bah quoi ? Il était où le problème ?

\- Bah, je pense pas qu'elle ait eu le temps de-

\- On s'en fout de ça, on sait qui c'est, c'est bon. Et puis ce serait complètement con de la faire marquer si jamais elle doit intégrer une autre équipe un jour.

\- Oui mais Lavinia-

\- On s'en fiche, boss. Sincèrement. Bon, il arrive Bardane, ou on va camper là encore longtemps ?

\- Pas besoin de planter le bivouac ici, mesdemoiselles, au contraire, vous pouvez enfin vous mettre sur le départ.

Mise en mouvement générale dans l'assistance, alors que les quelques adolescentes encore assises se levaient en toute hâte, réveillées net par la voix du dirigeant du bunker. Le regard de ce dernier balaya brièvement la pièce, les visages, les sourires presque factices et les regards fuyants, se posant un instant sur la jeune Titipo qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, avant qu'Hajerjonas n'intervienne pour couper court aux interrogations silencieuses qui fusaient de là. Un hochement de tête poli répondit à son débat, comme un accord vite signé et rangé, après tout elle devait bien savoir ce qu'elle y risquait, non ?

M'enfin, qui savait, si ça se trouvait ni elle ni ses camarades ne pourraient passer la nuit. Question de relativisme.

\- Vous savez donc où vous vous rendez, mesdemoiselles ?

\- Villa-Marine monsieur.

\- Vous avez appris comment y parvenir grâce aux notes du Messager ?

\- Oui, Bardane.

\- Des dangers esquivables ?

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, tombant comme un funeste voile sur le peu d'insouciance qui pouvait encore habiter les sept jeunes femmes pour l'étouffer dans sa létale étreinte. Hippique' sentit soudain que quelqu'un s'accrochait à son bras, presque inconsciemment, et un regard suffit à confirmer ses doutes. Lavinia, l'air visiblement préoccupée.

Oh ben oui, ça y avait de quoi. La joie.

\- Oui, cela nous fera effectuer un détour d'une bonne douzaine de kilomètres à en juger par les calculs de Taylor, mais il nous épargnerait un lieu hautement fréquenté par des pokémons spectre, alors-

\- Sage décision, je ne peux que vous soutenir dans celle-ci.

 _En même temps toi, tu n'en as rien à foutre, tu restes tranquillement à l'abri dans ta corniche à la con. C'est pas ta petite personne ni celles de tes adjointes « pots de fleur » qui vont prendre le risque de se faire mettre en pièces !_ Songea amèrement Déponia qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son Feurisson, installé près d'elle, préférant la douce vue du pelage vert sombre de son ami plutôt que la tête de cet homme qu'elle ne supportait que le strict nécessaire. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le faire, il suffisait de voir déjà du côté des Harmonia les regards en chiens de faïence de Hippique' ainsi que de Lavi' pour comprendre qu'elles ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs.

Et bon, Woor n'en pensait pas moins non plus, de lui, juste que pour le moment, elle n'était pas encore assez réveillée pour l'ouvrir haut et fort. Question de bon sens, c'était à se demander si le critère « Incapacité à blairer le dirigeant de la Cita-Terre » n'entrait pas dans la description du Quadrilleur parfait !

Mais pourquoi donc, tiens ?

\- Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, lança d'un coup Bardane en se plaçant au milieu de l'arc de cercle que les équipes avaient fini par former. Mesdemoiselles, que la chance vous guide, et que votre complicité soit sans faille, elle vous sera cruciale pour mener à bien cette mission ! Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes-

\- Les anges gardien de la Cita-Terre !

* * *

« Les anges gardien de la Cita-Terre ». Quelle connerie ça aussi !

Woor cavalait en tête du groupe avec Hajerjonas et Elan du Lac, sondant l'horizon du regard pour guider au mieux ses camarades à travers leur zone de patrouille, à elle et Déponia. Histoire d'avoir un peu de nostalgie avant de partir tiens, comme s'il ne fallait que ça dans sa vie !

Non sans déconner, elle n'était pas forcément très enthousiaste à l'idée de partir à l'inconnu avec les autres, vers on ne savait trop quels dangers et zones non répertoriées. Enfin, d'un côté ça faisait un peu d'aventure et c'était cool, mais d'un autre…

\- A quoi tu penses, t'as l'air préoccupée, l'interpella d'un coup Elan qui la fixait de derrière ses lunettes rouges. Elle lui souriait avec ce qui semblait être assez de sincérité pour paraître crédible, détail important de nos jours.

\- J'sais pas, je crois juste que je ne suis pas plus motivée que ça, à l'idée de partir là, on sait pas trop où à perpette les ouailles ! Je tiens un peu à ma vie tu vois, et franchement, je le sens pas !

\- C'est toujours plus excitant que la cartographie des Marais Fumants, non, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, si ?

\- Mais je l'aime notre marais putain, respecte-le, on est encore entières alors qu'on la quadrillée en long, en large et en travers, faut pas l'oublier !

Déponia arqua un sourcil puis leva les yeux au ciel en rattrapant sa collègue, à grandes enjambées.

\- Ouais le talent sinon, c'est pas mal aussi. On peut juste dire qu'on lui a montré qui étaient les maîtresses de la zone, c'est tout.

\- Nan, il a été clément avec nous, reconnais-le ! Taylor-

\- Dresse-lui un autel si l'envie t'en prends, mais moi, je ne dois rien à ces racines dissidentes et le bourbier dans lequel on a tant pataugé _grâce_ à lui.

\- On traversera rapidement le coin vous pensez ?

\- Si on a un bon rythme d'ici la tombée du jour, zen !

\- Ouais mais ensuite, où irons-nous ? Y a quoi derrière le Marais ?

\- Les Déserts Salants.

Intervention divine d'Elan du Lac, le nez dans ses cahiers. Ouais ça sonnait plutôt bien, comme nom de zone ! Comme-

\- Ça me rappelle la marque de sel qui avait une baleine pour logo. Ça date.

\- Oh punaise, Hipp', je t'en supplie ! Commence pas !

\- Y a pas d'heure pour que je constate les choses, que je sache…

\- Lavi', fais quelque chose, je sais pas, Hajerjonas s'était tournée d'un bloc vers le trio qui marchait à son rythme derrière elles, espérant obtenir une quelconque once de soutien de la part de la chef du groupe qui, sa tignasse d'un violet éclatant détonnant avec le décor quelque peu morne chromatiquement parlant des marais, couvait d'un regard tendre son Baudrive qui flottait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la joie dans l'air frais du matin, non loin du Zébibron de Titipo, Massko ayant préféré rester collé à sa maîtresse, dès fois qu'elle s'évaporerait entre temps.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice pour aussitôt se départir d'un sourire faussement innocent et d'un haussement d'épaules plus que significatif sur la réponse qui allait suivre :

\- Tu t'y feras très vite, je te le garantis.

\- C'est pas ça que je veux entendre !

\- M'en fiche, laisse-la parler comme elle l'entend.

\- J'ai rien dit de mal que je sache, si ? La grande rousse avait haussé un sourcil en regardant sa partenaire de quadrillage puis leur « supérieure », interdite.

\- Bah non, et puis c'est sympa de se rappeler du passé de temps en temps !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'adolescente en jaune qui continuait de regarder les alentours, l'air visiblement peu concernée par le semblant de conflit qui agitait le groupe. Puis d'un coup elle adressa un coup d'œil général avant de sourire, avec une sincérité déconcertante, au point de faire ressentir à Lavi' un pincement au cœur. C'était rare de voir encore des gens aussi heureux et enjoués… Vraiment rare.

« Les choses iront bien, si je suis toujours avec toi ! »

Son poing se serra, instinctivement, alors qu'une autre voix enjouée qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis trois ans maintenant résonnait dans son crâne, se rappelant à ses souvenirs.

Oui… De plus en plus rare.

\- Tu as raison, Titipo. Ça n'a jamais tué personne. Bref, pour résumer et en retourner à la mission, magnons-nous et nous devrions avoir quitté la zone des Marais d'ici ce soir, milieu d'après-midi si on ne traîne pas en route !

\- Ça va le faire !

\- Et comment, allez go, bande de limaces !

\- Que tu as l'air motivée d'un coup, Woor…

\- Ahah, il le faut bien !

Un sourire lancé au reste du groupe, qui le le lui rendit presque aussitôt. C'était beau à voir, et ça faisait chaud au cœur. Oh bien sûr que la bonne humeur générale ne durerait pas éternellement, mais restait à voir au bout de quand les nerfs commenceraient à lâcher et les paroles rudes à fuser.

Et ça risquerait d'être drôle. Très drôle. Mais en attendant, que la félicité dure, avec le beau temps !

* * *

Mais malheureusement, les choses avaient vite commencé à tourner au vinaigre, à croire que le destin l'avait entendue.

En effet, comme prévu, les trois équipes franchirent la frontière séparant les Marais Fumants dans la journée, et ce même avec quelques heures d'avance par rapport au programme pré-établi par la dirigeante et sa seconde à lunettes. Coup de bol, c'était toujours ça de gagné ! Peut être mettrait-elle moins des vingts jours prévus pour rejoindre Villa-Marine, finalement ?

Mais là n'était pas la question. Maintenant, il restait à affronter deux zones, et non des moindres…

\- Elle fait combien de superficie celle-là ? Je suis HS, j'en peux plus là…

\- Tais-toi et marche, Woor. Tant qu'on peut avancer, on avance.

\- Oui mais la nuit est en train de tom-

\- Et alors ! Tu quadrilles pas de nuit, qu'on sache ?

Le Roucool de Woor', perché sur son épaule, avait tourné la tête pour fixer le reste du groupe et notamment Hajerjonas et son Corboss, qui venait de rembarrer sa propriétaire, comme s'il venait de comprendre la conversation. La blonde, elle, ne répondit pas, soupirant et remontant son sac sur son dos tout en poursuivant sa route, le long du sentier qu'elles longeaient depuis déjà deux heures.

Les choses s'étaient gâtées. Sérieusement.

Premièrement, le décor avait beaucoup changé, et ne ressemblait en rien à ce en quoi les Marais l'avaient habituée. Moins de plantes, moins de bouillasse. Moins d'eau tout court, d'ailleurs ! Le paysage avait laissé petit à petit tout signe de flore se raréfier, jusqu'à ce que les alentours ne ressemblent plus qu'à une vaste plaine avec des airs de canyon. Enfin canyon…

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on entende de l'eau mais qu'on ne la voie toujours pas ?

\- Taylor prétend dans ses notes que les sous-terrains de la zone sont gorgés d'eau et qu'elle jaillit en un fleuve quelque part. Cependant il déconseille de s'approcher de l'eau ou de la boire, de toute façon. Il vaut mieux la purifier, selon lui, et encore ce n'est qu'en cas d'urgence… Alors bon, voilà quoi. Prudence.

\- Pourquoi s'en tenir aussi éloignées ? Ça craint ?

\- Elle est bouillante, il a marqué qu'il en savait rien de plus sur le sujet.

Une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur les épaules du groupe, les amenant toutes au silence le temps d'une seconde. De l'eau bouillante ? C'était pas mal ça tiens !

\- Et… Pour nos gourdes, on fera comment ?

\- On trouvera bien une solution, un pokémon pourra probablement les plonger dans le torrent et d'ici à ce qu'on les boive elles auront refroidi ? Qu'en sais-je !

\- Hé, les filles, caverne sur la gauche !

Les Quadrilleuses tournèrent d'un bloc la tête, suivant les indications d'Elan du Lac qui avait bel et bien trouvé l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une caverne, là-bas, près d'un arbre au feuillage étonnamment épais par rapport à la pauvreté du reste des environs. Tant de verdure, de feuilles, de vie, c'en était une insulte, à ce stade !

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le groupuscule de survivantes s'en foutait bien que l'arbre soit trop vert ou trop feuillu. Il restait un arbre près d'un éventuel abri, et ça c'était déjà beaucoup !

M'enfin, pas pour tout le monde, malheureusement. Et ça elles ne s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois au pied de l'immense boyau de roche qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'elles voulurent y poser le bivouac. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

\- Euh… Finalement, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. On aurait pas du venir là.

\- Pardon, t'es sérieuse ? Elle est géniale c'tte grotte ! C'est un abri de choix !

Woor considérait le tout avec émerveillement, sa chevelure blonde suivant les mouvements de sa tête, soutenue dans son exclamation par un discret hochement de tête de la part de sa partenaire, Déponia, qui tenait dans ses bras son Feurisson qui piquait un somme. La brune à lunettes écarquilla ses yeux chocolats, soudain visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? Pour dormir ici ?

\- Bah oui, c'est bien pour ça que tu nous l'as montrée, non ?

\- Ahem… Non. Je ne rigole pas. Je ne faisais que signaler que c'était là, pas-

\- Elan, soit réaliste, je t'ai connue bien plus téméraire que ça. Ce n'est qu'une caverne, on a déjà passé une nuit ou deux dans des cavernes de la Petite Montagne, au cas où tu l'aurais-

\- C'était différent Hajer' ! La jeune fille se tourna vers sa partenaire, les carnets de notes de feu le Messager toujours dans les mains, l'air offusquée comme si on l'avait trahie. Je _connaissais_ cette zone ! Là… Là…

\- Nan mais ça va, ça ne reste qu'une grotte ! Vous allez pas en faire tout un plat !

\- Woor, tais-toi !

\- Ce n'est que pour une nuit, c'est quoi son problème ? Je suis épuisée, cet endroit sera parfait pour passer la nuit alors écoute, hein, on va monter le bivouac ici, manger, dormir, et pouf, même pas elle se rappellera demain qu'il y a une grotte ici !

Hajerjonas sonda un moment les yeux de son amie avant de soupirer et d'aller faire face à l'autre jeune fille aux yeux verts, son air froid et dur s'étant soudainement… Adoucie ?

\- Woor, non, on va sortir… Camper juste à l'entrée. Ça sera mieux, pour nous toutes.

\- Nan mais les filles c'est bon là, on va pas faire les bébés, on est presque des adultes ! On veut se reposer et poser le bivouac, on va pas faire les difficiles, si ?

\- C'est pas si simple que ça.

\- Oh et puis zut, Woor, j'ai peur du noir, voilà ! T'es contente ?

Un ange passa. Puis un autre, seulement dérangé par le bruit du vent, qui s'était levé entre temps. Elan, pendant ce temps-là, avait baissé la tête, gêné et peut être même un peu honteuse, face à la jeune blonde à lunettes qui avait du mal à assimiler l'information.

 _Oh my..._

\- Hein ? C'est… Sérieux ?

Oh que oui ça l'était. Et si la jeune fille n'osa pas en parler plus longtemps, ce fut la chef du groupe qui en aborda le sujet pour elle, évoquant une nuit où elle avait découvert la phobie de son amie envers le noir, et que cela était bien réel. Récit, et donc aveu par la même occasion, qui fut soutenu à mi-mots par Hippique' et la petite dernière en chemise jaune, se sentant du coup, enfin, l'occasion d'avouer leur faiblesse à leur tour. Décidément !

Pourtant qu'y avait-il à craindre de cet endroit ? C'était un abri naturel d'une valeur inestimable, ce genre de lieux, encore plus ici où elles se retrouvaient à devoir lutter pour leur survie !

Et puis, elle semblait vide, cette grotte ! Ma foi…

Décidément elle allait s'annoncer drôle, la cohabitation.

\- Ouais, bon, je comprends, pardon. Campons là, juste à l'entrée, non ? Comme ça on a le ciel, et un semblant de protection, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Je suis pour cette idée.

\- … Moi aussi, eheh.

\- Et comment ! Hey Massko, t'as entendu ça ?

Le gros lézard à la mèche végétale hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait réellement ce qu'il se passait, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la plupart des Quadrilleuses, à l'exception de Lavinia et Titipo qui semblaient trouver tout à fait normal qu'un pokémon puisse tout comprendre ou suivre d'une conversation.

\- Je doute qu'il ait pigé quoi que ce soit mais, voilà ! Allez, les filles, on s'organise, repas, feu, garde !

\- Garde ?

\- Feu ? Lança d'un coup Déponia, l'air méfiante, en imitant l'intonation de la brunette au Zébibron en s'avançant, ses affaires et son Feurisson toujours sur le dos.

\- Bah oui, Dépo', y a pas un chat à l'horizon, on peut bien se permettre ça, non ?

\- Je trouve pas ça très prudent si tu veux mon avis, Hajerjonas.

\- Au pire, on a de quoi se défendre non ? HippiqueAndYDeaLD avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine, fixant la dirigeante des Meteora avec intensité de ses yeux vert d'eau. Elle lui sourit, se voulant rassurante et non agressive même si elle se sentait assez affamée pour envisager le pire : On éteindra le feu au moindre bruit suspect, et bon sinon c'est pas comme si on savait pas se battre en cas d'attaque de pokémon sauvage. Non parce que je vous aime bien, mais je compte pas manger froid personnellement !

* * *

Oh ça oui, pour le coup elle n'avait pas été la seule à penser la même chose.

L'estomac maintenant bien plein, et la nuit plus qu'entamée, Lavinia sondait les horizons du regard, assise contre le tronc de l'arbre trop feuillu qu'elles avaient vu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il faisait bon, la brise aidant à vaincre les restes de chaleur de la journée, et la nuit s'avérait des plus tranquilles, ayant apaisé les quelques tensions survenues durant le jour, et permis à la majorité du groupe de trouver le repos, toutes enfouies tantôt sous une couverture ou un sac de couchage. Une bonne chose en somme.

Le groupe avait bien avancé. Au delà de leurs prévisions. A ce rythme-là, elles seraient à Villa-Marine en-

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets reporta son attention sur son acolyte au crâne partiellement rasé, et son sourire se fana derechef. Ouais, Villa-Marine…

Elle savait que 'YdeaL' n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Cela était encore trop fort, trop récent. Trop de souffrances, trop de peur.

Elle n'avait jamais prévu de retourner là-bas. Pour rien au monde, par peur d'y apprendre de bien trop mauvaises nouvelles pour son jeune âge…

Et puis… Que dire pour l'autre…

\- Tu t'entends bien avec la nouvelle ?

\- Hu ?

Déponia sourit à l'Harmonia, calmement, pendant qu'elle caressait le dos de son pokémon feu, toujours assoupi près d'elle. La seule autre personne encore éveillée sur leur campement, et pour cause.

Tour de garde. Quatre heures à tenir.

En attendant, savoir qu'elle ferait cette surveillance avec elle et non avec Hajerjonas, par exemple, cela avait grandement plus à l'aînée des Quadrilleuses, du haut de ses presque vingt-et-un ans. Déponia l'intriguait. Elle était quelqu'un de fascinant pour Lavinia, différente des autres filles de la bande. Bien sous tout les rapports, en apparence. Mais seulement en apparence…

Une personne dangereuse et imprévisible. Mystérieuse. Mais tellement fascinante…

\- La nouvelle. Titipo c'est ça ?

\- Ça se passe bien, je crois. Elle est motivée, et volontaire. Et elle positive.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le coup ? Elle n'a aucune expérience dans le milieu, et ce qu'on fait là, c'est tellement… Hors piste, tu vois…

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère que tout le monde l'aidera à apprendre sur le tas, si cela est possible. Ce serait une preuve qu'on peut être une équipe vraiment soudée.

L'aînée des Quadrilleuses marqua un silence, souriant avec rêverie avant de sembler se ressaisir. Ce qui se fit entendre rien qu'à sa voix.

\- Non, franchement dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.

\- Pour la rousse ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Y a une raison précise pour que tu te biles à ce point pour elle ? Elle a pas l'air en sucre, quand même !

\- On retourne là où elle a vécu avant l'apocalypse. Je te laisse deviner que c'est pas la grande joie, donc.

\- Ça va de soi. Mais bon, on a pas le choix. Et puis, elle vous a toutes les deux, maintenant.

\- Nous toutes, Déponia.

\- Ouais non, cite déjà toi et Titipo, c'est déjà le plus important, c'est votre groupe, et je t'apprends pas que le lien entre les Quadrilleurs d'une même équipe doivent être au dessus de tout, selon Hajer'.

Lavi' hocha la tête, sachant par cœur les phrases qu'employait la fameuse Hajerjonas quand elle abordait le sujet. Ô bon sang qu'elle les avait entendu, et plus d'une fois !

La brunette reprit, sa voix venant à nouveau troubler le silence de la nuit, dans cette étrange zone des Déserts Salants -Franchement, décidément, ceux qui avaient refilé des noms aux zones ne s'étaient pas trop foulés la rate non plus !

\- Cette situation ne durera pas tu sais… Vous êtes un trio. C'est contre les « lois ». Il va falloir trouver une solution.

\- J'emmerde les lois, et surtout si elles viennent de Bardane.

Sourire en coin de la part de Déponia alors qu'elle rajustait ses lunettes d'aviateur sur son front. Fallait croire qu'elles partageaient le même avis.

\- J't'aime bien toi. Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir aux conventions.

\- Je m'estime marginale depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à me sentir plus que ça concernée par les lois stupides et sans fondement qu'on nous impose ici. Et Hipp' en pense autant que moi.

\- La Niche pourrait vous qualifier d'éléments à risque avec ce que tu dis.

\- Comme toi, Woor et à peu près la totalité du groupe. Ça va, on le vit bien, on ne se sent pas trop seules du coup !

\- Ahah, tu n'as pas tort ! Les yeux d'un bleu clair revinrent se braquer sur la jeune femme vêtue de violet et de noir, la voix de Déponia trahissant un certain amusement. En même temps, ç'aurait été étonnant qu'elle dise autre chose la connaissant : Après, Woor' n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, c'est vrai mais bon, ils ont l'habitude maintenant ! Et puis, je dirai qu'en balançant ce que l'on pense, elle me permet de m'économiser en salive, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, on la voit plus comme une agitatrice que toi.

\- J'y compte bien ! Je ne suis pas une hystérique ni quoi que ce soit du genre, alors me faire passer pour tel n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Le Baudrive de Lavinia vint flotter vers les deux jeunes femmes, l'air intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. L'Harmonia laissa échapper un léger rire en lui tendant le bras afin qu'il vienne enrouler ses petites pattes autour de son poignet, comme à son habitude, l'intervention du petit pokémon spectre sonnant comme une pause dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec la chef des Météora. Ouais elle était cool cette fille, sincèrement.

 _On aurait pu être dans le même binôme que ça aurait marché. Certaine._

Lavinia secoua la tête à cette pensée. Oui c'était vrai. Ça aurait pu. Mais finalement non, ce n'était pas arrivé. Déponia avait croisé la route de Woor. Et Lavi'…

« Dans ce cas… Si rien de tout ceci ne t'intéresse. J'ai peut être une dernière carrière à te proposer. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec ce dont j'ai pu te parler jusqu'à présent. Intéressée ? »

Et Lavi', ben elle avait rencontré HippiqueAndYDeaLD. C'était comme ça. Ironie du sort, ou peut être délicieux hasard, tout était possible après tout, chacun des deux groupes possédait une chef bien plus âgée que leur seconde, et des caractères qui pouvaient assez vaguement se rapprocher les uns des autres. Déponia avait presque atteint la majorité là où la jeune Woor avait encore quatorze ans, toutes ses dents, un fort caractère et une tignasse blonde qu'on pouvait aussi bien remarquer que le violet de Lavinia ou le roux flamboyant de 'YdeaL'. Pour les Harmonia, six ans les séparaient l'une de l'autre, et la chose en violet avait un caractère aussi calme et posé, presque mature, que ce que sa camarade était beaucoup plus virulente et fofolle, quoi qu'encore l'inverse était possible autant chez l'une que l'autre. L'harmonie, en gros.

Et Titipo, elle ? Était-elle comme elles deux ? Impossible de le dire pour le moment, leur rencontre était encore trop récente.

 _Au moins tu sais qu'elle en veut et qu'elle a une joie de vivre communicative, c'est un bon début_ , pensa-t-elle aussitôt en faisant craquer distraitement son cou, commençant à lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Ne pas veiller, ne pas succomber. Tenir. Rester debout et ne pas baisser la garde.

\- Au fait, Lavi', t'es d'ici ? Je veux dire, avant la guerre.

\- Ce n'était pas une simple guerre. Avec moi, on parle d'holocauste. Car c'est tout ce que ce conflit de merde a créé, Lavinia avait adopté un ton beaucoup plus sombre et une voix plusieurs octaves en dessous de celle enjouée qu'elle arborait jusqu'à présent à l'évocation du conflit survenu quelques années auparavant. Elle demeura silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre, se rappelant enfin de la question de son amie : Sinon oui, je suis de la région de la Cita-Terre. Enfin, un peu plus à l'Ouest à l'origine, l'Hérault… Enfin bon, c'était avant. Et toi ?

\- Oh non, ma fille. Moi je vis… Vivais, pardon, bien au nord d'ici. Je serai curieuse de voir ce que le coin est devenu d'ailleurs.

\- Mais tu fais quoi ici, dans ce cas ?

\- Convention. Je venais participer à une convention, et y rejoindre des amis. Japan Expo Sud. M'enfin, ça n'a jamais eu le temps d'avoir lieu, comme c'est ironique.

\- Tu comptais y aller aussi ?

Déponia dévisagea un instant son interlocutrice avec surprise. Comment ça « aussi » ?

\- Tu devais t'y rendre, Lavinia ?

\- Ouais, j'avais prévu ça, en même temps je vivais à quoi… Une heure et demi de Marseille en voiture ? L'autoroute, c'est magique.

\- Dis comme ça, oui, ça paraissait à côté de chez toi.

\- Presque.

\- Et du coup, t'y allais pour quoi ? Voir des trucs précis, ou-

\- Je voulais y rencontrer des Youtubers que j'admire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Lavinia sentit une bouffée de nostalgie s'emparer d'elle à cette pensée. Oui c'était ça, pour y voir enfin des gens qu'elle avait passé des jours entiers à regarder depuis son ordinateur. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait !

Mais ça c'était avant. Qu'étaient-ils devenus depuis ? Étaient-ils…

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu devenir, tous.

\- Ça, personne ne peut le savoir ! Dans le fond, c'est comme pour nous, je présume que certains ont eu de la chance, et d'autres-

\- T'as entendu ça ?

Lavinia fronça les sourcils aux mots de Déponia et en voyant celle-ci se lever prudemment puis sortir sa lampe torche et l'allumer, la braquant vers…

 _La grotte. Elle illumine l'entrée de la grotte._

 _-_ Ahem… Déponia-

\- Lavi', lève-toi. Faut qu'on réveille les autres.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets voulut insister en demandant ce qu'il y avait, mais le regard de glace de l'autre Quadrilleuse l'en dissuada aussitôt, couplé d'un « Immédiatement » à peine audible. Un mauvais frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. C'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout . Déponia était une chef raisonnée, elle n'était pas du genre à réveiller tout le monde sans raison…

Ça devait être grave. Vraiment grave.

Puis elle l'entendit, dans son dos, loin derrière elle, se répercutant en écho. Un rire. A glacer le sang.

 _Debout. De suite._

Elle se mit prudemment sur ses jambes, se relevant le plus discrètement possible pendant que sa camarade partait déjà vers Woor pour la réveiller, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune adulte soupira, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était quoi ce rire, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Fallait-il vraiment réveiller les autres ? Etait-ce quelque chose de dangereux ? Elle ne voyait rien elle, elle n'avait pas de torche !

Mais s'il le fallait…

Son regard se porta vers les personnes les plus proches d'elles, à savoir ses deux camarades d'infortune. Les réveiller. Les protéger, si danger il y avait.

Immédiatement.

\- 'YdeaL'… Réveille-toi…

\- Oh putain Lavi', j't'en supplie, laisse-moi dormir-

\- Non. Debout. Il faut partir.

\- Heiiin…

\- Tais-toi et lève-toi ! De suite !

\- Lavi' ?

Lavinia releva la tête pour soudainement se retrouver presque nez à nez avec une Titipo plus confuse que jamais, légèrement décoiffée et qui semblait déjà bien alerte malgré qu'elle eut été assoupie depuis plusieurs heures. Le cœur de la chef rata un battement. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue… Si vulnérable…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La voix de l'adolescente n'était qu'un murmure, empli d'inquiétude.

\- Déponia aurait vu quelque chose dans la grotte, on préfère lever le bivouac par prudence… Mais pas de bruit.

\- Quelque chose ?

Elan du Lac avait aussi eu vent des mots de l'ancienne brune, à l'évidence. Celle-ci avait bondi sur ses pieds, le nez déjà plongé dans les carnets de Taylor pour vérifier si la faune des Déserts y était répertoriée, au grand damn de Lavinia qui laissa échapper un maigre juron avant de se redresser pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Pour la rassurer, et la faire taire.

\- Elan, c'est pas le moment de paniquer… Pitié…

\- Ils ne parlent pas de la moindre créature nocturne en détail ! Oh bon sang-

\- Chut, ne crie pas, je t'en supplie, prépare tes affaires, on s'en-

\- Nan mais Lavinia, on ne sait même pas ce qui se passe ! Il ne parle que de rires et de hurlements dans la nuit, mais ce type n'y a rien vu de nuit ! Rien !

\- Elan, calme-toi putain !

Woor. Le nez dans ses affaires. L'air étonnement pas rassuré du tout.

Lavi' préféra ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question, se pressant de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait pu extirper de son sac au cours de la soirée, tout en essayant de récupérer sa lampe à son tour. Pour jurer une fois de plus.

Elle était sûre de l'avoir prise pourtant. Certaine même, elles faisaient toujours leurs sacs ensemble, elle et…

Oui mais d'habitude, il n'y avait que deux sacs à faire. Donc du matériel pour deux personnes uniquement, à emballer.

\- Oh non, c'est pas possible…

Nul besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître sa voix.

\- Hippique', qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu connais ?

\- Je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vus… En… En…

\- En quoi ? C'est quelque chose de notre zone ? Un Arbok peut être ? Ou des Ursaring ? Je sais qu'on en a vu qu'un mais tu-

\- Non non. C'est… Pire…

Un autre éclat de rire, dans le lointain, glacial. Et la grande rousse recula d'un pas, cette fois dans le champ de vision de son amie, son sac et la lampe torche dans la main, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

\- Courrez. Aussi vite que vous pouvez…

\- Hippique'…

\- Il faut fuir, se mettre à l'abri, se cacher jusqu'au lever du jour. De suite !

\- HippiqueAndYDeaLD, si tu sais quelque chose-

\- Oui je sais ce que c'est. Quand on est venu à la Cita-Terre… On les a vu. Un soir.

\- Qui ça ?

\- On ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un sifflement retentit dans l'air frais du soir, et plusieurs aiguilles vinrent se ficher dans le sol. Là, à même pas un mètre d'elles.

Une dizaine de centimètres environ. D'un étrange violet luisant.

Et des rires. Encore.

Puis la jeune femme aux cheveux violets les vit. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux jaunes, surplombés de sourires sinistres, brillant dans la pénombre en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Oh putain… C'est moi ou ce sont des… Cactus ?

\- Je sais pas mais je les sens pas. J'avais pas les même dans ma serre, avant.

\- Lavi', t'es une passionnée de-

\- On s'en branle, faut se tirer de là !

\- On pourrait peut être les affronter ?

\- Non… Ils sont trop nombreux…

\- Hippique', tu avais fait quoi quand tu les as vu.

\- On a couru, loin… Longtemps…

Autre salve d'aiguillons, et cette fois-ci, un cri résonna sur la gauche. Hajerjonas, touchée en plein mollet.

Le signal. Il était trop tard pour réfléchir à présent.

\- Les filles, cherchez pas à comprendre ! COURREEEEEZ !

Et alors qu'elles s'élancèrent, ensemble, toutes les sept ainsi que leurs pokémons, les pokémons dans leur dos répondirent au cri de Titipo d'une autre salve de rire, sinistre, froid, cruel. Un rire que seul un pokémon mortel pouvait posséder.

* * *

 **Eeeeet c'est le retour du cliffhanger ! :D**

 **Non allez promis je vais me bouger pour vous sortir très vite la suite, j'attribue à Titipo et Hippique' le droit de me harceler pour que j'écrive. XD (Noooon, je suis à ce point incapable de tenir un planning de sortie de chapitre ? Oui ! Je crois… T_T)**

 **M'enfin, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que l'OOC sera resté un peu loin de tout ça, et bon… Ben j'ai vraiment espoir de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre ? :')**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avance pour ceux qui se sentiront de reviews ou de favs, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part et ça m'aide à m'améliorer alors… Yeah thank you ?:$**

 **Allez, plein de bisous, guimauves, chocolats, de l'amour et pleins de chibis !**

 **Je vous aime tous~ Lavi'.**


	6. Alive

**Bonsoir. Ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ? ;)**

 **Eeeet non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de Dark Sunset ! :D**

 **Alors oui, je sais, mon dernier chapitre date de septembre. Et oui je vous ai laissé sur un cliffhanger, c'est mal. Mais comme il m'arrive souvent, entre mes cours, le stress pour trouver mon stage, puis trois quatre trucs bah j'ai eu une sorte de blocage concernant l'écriture et donc...**

 **Yep, vous l'aurez compris, je ne réapparais que maintenant. Je mériterai sincèrement qu'on me surnomme l'Antoine Daniel de FF, désolée. é.è (Quoi qu'encore lui il a une raison pour mettre tant de temps à sortir ses vidéos, c'est qu'elles envoient donc bon.)**

 **Brefouille, sur-ce je ne vais pas m'étaler pendant trente ans et vous laisser avec ce bébé qui, franchement, je l'espère, vous plaira, même si je le trouve assez moyen. 'Fin chais pas je l'imaginais pas comme ça. Vous verrez.**

 **Mais quand même, avant de l'oublier je tenais à vous remercier, tout ceux qui prennent le temps de review, ou de me faire des retours sur ma fic, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche... J'vous aime putain ! -coeur-**

 **Allez quitte à y être, la petite playlist qui fait du bien :**

 **New Divide – Linkin Park**

 **What I've done – Linkin Park**

 **Lion – Hollywood Undead**

 **Outside -Hollywood Undead**

 **Burn it down – Linkin Park**

 **Et sinon de manière générale, vous avez la voix de Lisa Gerrard qui se prête très bien à la fic. Voilà ! :D**

 **Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **IV – Alive.**

* * *

Le silence.

Qui aurait pu croire ça possible un jour, qu'une ville jadis si puissante, si animée, masse démesurée de béton sur lequel l'espèce humaine régnait en maître, grouillante de par sa multitude, serait aussi silencieuse, froide, inhospitalière…

Aussi morte, pour être plus précis. Hein, qui l'aurait cru ?

Dans le fond, personne, qu'on se l'avoue.

Mais qui aurait pu penser, envisager… Imaginer l'inhumain, tel que celui qui avait bouleversé la vie des rares personnes à lui avoir survécu ? Personne, là aussi, l'humain avait beau avoir l'âme et la prédisposition à s'imaginer le pire pour tout et n'importe quoi, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir pareille désolation.

Ouais. Vraiment personne. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé, et de la main de l'homme même.

Le Patron observait les bâtiments en ruine, impassible, alors que les pensées se bousculaient par dizaines dans sa tête. Un visage de marbre, à deux doigts de sembler feindre l'ennui le plus profond qui soit, mais une cervelle envahie de réflexions, de remarques, aux mille nuances. Comme quoi il pouvait s'en passer, des choses là-dedans.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité ce monde, lui, et les autres aussi en passant. Mais c'était comme le trois quart de la planète ça, personne n'avait été assez con et masochiste pour lever la main et dire « Oh bah oui, faisons un Hiroshima grandeur nature et à l'échelle mondiale, ça sera fun, poto ! »…

En fait si, il devait bien y avoir eu des gens pour penser ça. Les responsables de ce carnage, pour commencer.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre à présent ? Ça remontait à combien de temps, trois ans maintenant ?

Trois ans, putain. Et pourtant, il pouvait jurer qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait encore l'éclat orangé des flammes, en train de se mouvoir langoureusement sur ses paupières closes.

Et les cris. Surtout eux.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose pour bloquer comme ça ?

\- Non gamin, je ne faisais que réfléchir.

Il se tourna pour faire face à son double et essayer de lui offrir ce qui pouvait ressembler à une ébauche de sourire, sans succès. Pas grave, le petit était intelligent, il savait qu'il n'était pas très expressif quand il fallait se montrer « gentil » ou « bienveillant ».

Et oui, le Geek le savait. Il l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs, comme tout un tas d'autres choses à l'égard de sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Patron, il faut profiter du jour pour fouiller les bâtiments, au cas où on-

\- La bouffe, ça spawne pas comme dans tes jeux. Si c'était là une fois et qu'on l'a ramassé, rends-toi à l'évidence que ça ne réapparaîtra pas comme par magie. Et je vais pas dire qu'on a tout dépouillé par ici, mais depuis le temps…

\- On le fait moins, maintenant qu'on a les-

\- Les choses que le Prof a su nous faire sortir de terre par miracle ? Ça ne reste rien d'autre qu'un des nombreux pieds de nez qu'il a fait à la nature, rien de réel…

Le Geek fronça le nez à la remarque du Patron, bien peu élogieuse à l'égard de leur frère au nœud papillon. C'est sûr que c'était pas la réponse à tout les maux survenus sur cette Terre, mais tout de même !

\- En attendant tu es bien content qu'il arrive à nous rapporter de quoi manger.

\- Je mange des légumes et des fruits avec vous parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne nous a pas encore trouvé la formule pour faire pousser des arbres à pizza gamin. Et faut être réaliste, il n'y a que ça à bouffer. Ça, ou les bestioles qui rôdent dehors, et qui ont l'air de s'être bien imprimées dans le crâne que dans les environs, si y a un truc potentiellement bouffable, c'est bien nous. Alors je fais comme tout le monde, je ferme ma gueule, et je fais mon hippie provisoire. Régime eau fraîche et légumes jusqu'à évolution de la situation.

\- Je trouve cette remarque de mauvais goût.

\- Ta gueule petit, j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux.

Le criminel se décida à rependre sa marche à ses mots, le regard balayant l'horizon et les façades des immeubles éventrés, à moitié recouverts par la végétation. Quels étaient ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas visité, encore…

Ils auraient du faire une carte, depuis le début. Ç'aurait été plus simple pour s'y retrouver, au final.

\- Tu critiques un des nôtres en disant ça.

\- Le Hippie s'en fout royalement de ce qu'on peut dire. Et il sait très bien que ce n'est pas parce que je critique un peu son mode de vie que je l'insulte ouvertement J'ai encore un peu de respect à donner, et s'il y en a bien un que je respecte dans la famille, c'est le camé.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Tu me fatigues avec tes questions, gamin.

Regard jeté à la va vite vers le Soleil, puis une grimace : Merde, déjà si tard…

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à décliner à ce rythme. Il fallait se dépêcher. Et ramener quelque chose, surtout.

Oui, c'était même l'objectif principal. Ramener un truc à se mettre sous la dent, ou quoi que ce soit, tant que ça pouvait servir au final. N'importe quoi, tant que ça permettait de survivre encore un peu plus longtemps.

L'homme en noir vit son frère baisser soudainement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il savait ce que ça signifiait, ça. Et il n'était pas du tout l'homme de la situation dans ce cas de figure :

\- Gamin, s'te plaît, tu chialeras plus tard si t'as envie, mais là faut qu'on avance.

\- Ça ne te pèse pas des fois, ce qui nous arrive ?

 _Si, tout les jours. Justement._

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir encore ?

Il fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre alors qu'il s'avançait vers un bâtiment sur leur gauche, espérant que celui-ci leur avait échappé lors d'une précédente descente dans la ville. Mais ça, pour en être sûr, il faudrait attendre. Attendre, et voir.

Et la voix du Geek retentit dans son dos, faible, tremblante, étranglée. Oh mon Dieu, comme il pouvait détester cette voix…

\- Tu te dis pas que des fois… Il vaudrait mieux tout abandonner ? Et attendre que la fin-

\- Non. Et ça te ressemble pas de dire des conneries aussi énormes, Geek. Ressaisis-toi putain.

\- Pourtant…

\- Pourtant quoi ? Ils en penseraient quoi, les autres, s'ils t'entendaient ? Tu réalises ? Le Patron fit volte-face, l'air visiblement en colère. Pendant un instant, le plus jeune crut qu'il allait lui tomber dessus pour ses paroles un brin défaitistes : Mathieu te dirait que c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, les autres non plus, le bouffeur de feuilles te dirait « Zen gros, le plus dur est derrière nous » et le Prof que tu devrais prendre un peu plus l'air parce que ça t'aérerait un peu plus les deux neurones que tu possèdes ! Et la peluche… J'en sais rien tiens, elle chanterait une ballade mielleuse pour te rendre le sourire ? Bref on s'en branle, on a du boulot alors mets toi un coup de pied au cul s'te plaît.

\- Et la Fille ? Que dirait-elle ?

Ça y est, le nom tabou venait de tomber.

Le Patron serra la mâchoire et le poing à l'évocation du nom de leur sœur, avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre l'exploration du bâtiment, préférant ne pas répondre pour ne pas envoyer promener le gamer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on l'envoie en excursion avec lui, hein?

Au moins, quand il était avec le Hippie, ou même pire, Maître Panda, il n'avait pas à jouer les grands frères protecteurs et rassurants. Bon après, dit comme ça…

\- Elle n'est plus là. Alors à quoi bon se poser la question.

Un autre sanglot dans son dos, et il leva les yeux au ciel, se forçant à ne pas y prêter attention. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et ça on ne pouvait rien y faire. Ni pour elle, leur sœur, ni pour ce pauvre gosse attardé qui ne voulait pas remercier le ciel d'être encore là en un morceau, lui, et cesser de verser des larmes sur les âmes tombées au combat. Mais ça c'était dans sa nature non ?

 _Faux. C'est dans la tienne, de remercier Raptor Jésus seul sait quoi que tu sois encore vivant chaque jour. Même s'il n'y a jamais eu de Dieu à prier, ni même de Diable à craindre en ce qui te concerne._

Qu'importe. Leur nouveau combat, à présent, il était autour d'eux, en face d'eux, partout. Il fallait survivre. Lutter, et s'en sortir. Et ce n'était pas simple du tout.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas pris ta souris jaune, gamin. D'habitude tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle…

\- Pikachu n'avait pas envie de me suivre ce matin. Il est capricieux.

\- Le boulot finira bien par rentrer, t'en fais pas. D'ici un ou deux mois, il aura compris que tu ne lui veux pas de mal. Et au pire, merde, il t'appartient, on l'a attrapé pour toi, il n'a qu'à obéir.

\- Le Prof essaie de faire quelque chose pour ça.

\- Facile à dire, lui, les siens l'écoutent au pied et à l'œil. Faut croire que Quatre-Yeux a de la force de persuasion.

Pas de réponse. Comme d'habitude.

Le Patron ravala la colère qui montait en lui, lassé qu'il était de devoir faire face à la sorte de tombe ambulante qu'était devenu le gamer à la casquette depuis plusieurs mois, à la vue d'une lueur blanche dans un couloir sur sa gauche, qui vint même lui tirer un sourire satisfait. C'était parfait ça !

\- Hey Geek, regarde ça !

\- C'est quoi ? Une valise ? Un sac ?

\- Mieux, petit. Un distributeur.

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que cette nouvelle avait rendu, le temps d'une seconde, un bout d'innocence et de candeur au fond du regard de glace du Geek qui dépassa le criminel en courant, fonçant droit vers l'objet de leurs convoitises, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire son aîné sans avoir eu la preuve de ses dires sous le nez. Au moins une bonne chose de faite aujourd'hui.

Un distributeur. De la nourriture. Peut être des boissons, bien qu'elles ne devaient plus être bonnes depuis le temps…

Et avec un peu de chance, peut être même des cigarettes. Oh la jouissance extrême.

Oui, c'était sûr, il devait en rester au moins un paquet, là, juste ici, quelque part dans ce bâtiment qui ressemblait à un hôtel désaffecté. Il allait falloir plusieurs jours pour quadriller chaque chambre et étage. Mais ça en vaudrait la chandelle.

Oh oui. Ça serait presque comme une illusion, comme si les choses n'avaient jamais vraiment changé.

* * *

Décidément, il commençait bien, leur périple !

Les jeunes filles de la Cita-Terre et leurs créatures étaient littéralement à bout de souffle, et pourtant elles continuaient de courir, toujours plus loin, toujours aussi vite que ce qu'il le leur était possible, en priant pour voir poindre les premières lueurs du jour.

En espérant qu'elles seraient encore vivantes pour les voir, bien entendu. Ce qui était loin d'être garanti.

Putain, fallait vraiment que le soleil se magne là...

Les aiguilles sifflaient dans leurs oreilles à mesure que les créatures leur en jetaient, au hasard, en espérant frapper quelqu'un comme elles y étaient parvenues plus tôt avec Hajerjonas. Hajer' qui, étonnamment, parvenait encore à galoper en tête du groupe, malgré sa blessure suintante de ce qui ressemblait à un liquide violacé. Était-ce du poison ?

Lavinia fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle esquivait de justesse une pierre sur son chemin, manquant presque de trébucher dessus, son Baudrive fonçant à ses côtés. Ça ne pouvait qu'en être, c'était sûr. Mais de quelle sorte ? Rapide ? Non, Hajerjonas serait sûrement déjà par terre si jamais il avait été de ce genre.

Ou alors il n'y en avait peut être pas eu assez pour faire effet ? Qui sait, elles ne connaissaient rien de ces pokémons…

\- Hippique', tu connais rien d'autre sur ces saloperies ? Non parce que là, à ce rythme, on peut les inscrire aux Jeux Olympiques s'ils décident d'en refaire un jour, niveau endurance ils sont au top !

Woor et son humour quelque peu incisif, le grand retour. La jeune femme à lunettes ne la voyait pas d'où elle se trouvait dans la horde de Quadrilleuses en fuite, mais elle devait se douter qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière elle, puisqu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil son acolyte rousse à bout de souffle, son Massko galopant légèrement en retrait d'elle, à quatre s'il voulait assurer les arrières de sa maîtresse.

\- Non j'en sais foutrement rien dessus ! Juste qu'ils partent se planquer dès que le soleil se lève.

\- Ouais bon, sinon, on a pas quelqu'un qui aurait une idée de génie, genre là maintenant de suite ? Woor avait haussé le ton afin que le reste du groupuscule l'entende, alors qu'elle parvenait difficilement à reprendre son souffle tout en courant : Parce que je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais autant ces putain de cactus se sentent de faire une petite course de fond dans l'air frais de cette nuit, moi je serai en train de dormir quitte à choisir, je suis en train de décéder de l'intérieur. J'arrive plus à respirer…

\- Alors ferme-la et cours, imbécile ! C'est pas le moment de lancer un débat !

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'un de nos compagnons pourrait les faire battre en retraite ? Leur faire peur, ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

Silence de plomb, sûrement justifié par un bref et silencieux passage en revue de la troupe qui composait les pokémons accompagnant les Quadrilleuses. Pas grand monde non, quand on y pensait. Le Massko de HippiqueAndYDeaLD ne risquait pas de leur faire grand-chose en étant lui aussi de la famille des bestioles de type plante, sans parler du pauvre Baudrive de Lavinia qui, à part servir de mascotte, ne serait pas d'un plus grand secours face à une horde de cactus de mauvais poil. Et que penser du Roucool de Woor, sans parler du Corboss et du supposé Scorplane de Hajerjonas, que personne n'avait encore vu en personne à part peut être sa partenaire ? Ou bien du Tylton d'Elan du Lac, ce sorte de petit oiseau bleu aux ailes cotonneuses ? Certes ils volaient, mais n'étaient peut être pas prêts à affronter autant d'ennemis d'un coup… Et le Kirlia d'Elan, puisqu'elle aussi avait deux pokémons ?

Non, pas sûr qu'il ferait l'affaire à lui seul. Trop petit. Trop frêle. Décidément pas.

Que faire.

Une autre salve d'aiguillons et cette fois-ci, un cri se fit entendre. Woor, dont l'une des épaules venait d'être frôlée d'un peu trop près. Et ces pokémons qui gagnaient sans cesse du terrain…

Car oui, si sur le coup elles les avaient distancé d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres en fonçant bien avant qu'ils ne se décident à passer à l'attaque, les cactus les rattrapaient, infatigables. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine, à ricaner dans leur dos, et lancer des piques empoisonnés à la moindre occasion, en attendant le moindre faux pas.

La moindre erreur, ou au contraire le premier signe de fatigue. Ce qui était en train de se faire sentir chez tout le monde.

Ils allaient finir par les rattraper, c'était sûr maintenant. Encore moins d'une heure, et ils seraient sur elles.

Que faire.

Lutter ? Et avec qui dans ce cas, alors qu'aucun de leurs pokémons ne saurait les tenir en respect en attendant l'aube ? Et puis quelle heure était-il ?

Comment, bon sang ? Comment faire ?

Il leur fallait un pokémon de type feu, en urgence. Ou qui puisse attaquer de la sorte...

Et le seul pokémon qui pourrait éventuellement les aider serait…

 _Mais oui !_

La tête de Lavinia pivota à nouveau, à la recherche de son autre acolyte. La fugace apparition d'un tissus jaune au milieu de la masse des jeunes femmes courant devant elle suffit à la rassurer, ayant eu soudainement peur pendant une seconde qu'elles ne l'aient semée en cours de route.

\- Titipo, ton Ectoplasma ne saurait pas maîtriser les flammes ?

\- Lavi' c'est pas le moment de parler de-

\- Ta gueule Elan, on a pas d'autres solutions ! La coupa net la fille aux cheveux violets alors qu'elle vit le visage de l'adolescente au pokémon spectre se tourner vers elle, étonnée qu'on lui jette une telle question en un instant du genre. Cela encouragea néanmoins la chef des Harmonia à poursuivre : J'ai déjà vu des Ectoplasma provoquer des incendies au Village, donc pourquoi pas le tien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu attaquer de la sorte…

\- On pourrait pas essayer au pire ? Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, on a pas forcément d'autres options sous la main, et pas sûre que lui y risque grand-chose ! Il est déjà mort !

\- Woor, ce n'est pas à toi de décider, ce n'est pas ton équipe.

\- Déponia, ça va, on a pas trop le choix là !

\- Je m'en fous. Titipo n'est pas une Météora, donc tu te tais et tu restes en dehors de ça.

\- Ben puisqu'on parle d'attaques invoquant des flammes, Dépo', ton Feurisson ne pourrait pas nous aider ?

Les regards convergèrent vers la sorte de hérisson qui courrait près de Déponia, l'air encore légèrement ensommeillé, et qui fixait les humains sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait à lui d'un coup. La jeune femme aux lunettes d'aviateur fit la moue avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas encore assez de force pour se charger tout seul de ces conneries d'épouvantail. Y en a beaucoup trop.

\- Oui mais si l'Ectoplasma de Titi' a une attaque comme ça, peut être qu'à deux-

\- J'en sais rien de s'il a ça, pour commencer, et puis il n'est pas là en ce moment, alors arrêtez de vous intéresser à lui vous voulez bien ?

Hippique' manqua brusquement de trébucher et Woor la rattrapa de justesse, alors que le groupuscule accusait la nouvelle avec étonnement et interdiction : Comment ça « Il n'est pas là » ?

Un ange passa, seulement dérangé par les respirations chaotiques des sept membres de la Cita-Terre.

Mon Dieu, tout ceci était complètement surréaliste.

\- Mais c'est bien ton pokémon, on est d'accord ? Je commence à me poser des questions là…

\- Il est là pour me protéger, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il passait sa journée collé à moi, vous l'auriez toutes déjà vu passer sinon ! Je ne sais pas où il est le reste du temps.

\- Donc en gros quoi, ce fantôme se manifeste quand il estime que tu as besoin de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il te trouve pas assez dans la merde là ?

\- Woor-

\- Non non non, ça suffit là, je cherche à comprendre comment on peut estimer comme un allié un pokémon qui passe le trois quart de son temps aux Bahamas, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, à se dorer le peu de pilule physique qu'il possède encore !

\- Ce sont des pokémons spectre, ils n'agissent pas comme les autres.

\- Le Baudrive de Lavinia ne peut pas la quitter des yeux deux secondes et demi, et c'est un spectre putain ! Ça ne tient pas la route, ton argument !

Titipo fronça les sourcils devant la comparaison d'Ectoplasma au petit machin mauve qui gravitait près de sa compagne d'infortune. Ils ne pouvaient pas être comparés, cela n'avait rien à voir, et ça, elle le savait. Pour la peine, même le regard brun de l'autre jeune femme le le lui confirmait.

Les pokémons spectre étaient la grande énigme de l'après-guerre. On ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, de quoi ils tenaient, du pourquoi de leur existence. Ni même de leur fonctionnement. Peu osaient s'en approcher tant ils effrayaient les populations, à rappeler constamment que la mort les entourait en permanence.

Alors non elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi _il_ veillait sur elle, ni même où _il_ pouvait bien se trouver dans ces moments où il ne jugeait pas sa présence utile.

Mais il était là. Elle savait que si elle était en danger, il la protégerait. Car il était son ami.

Oui, un ami.

\- Laisse tomber Woor, c'est spécial, les pokémons spectre. Ils ont des comportements très particuliers. Et comme très peu de gens osent les étudier, on avance pas spécia-

\- Les filles, y a un pont là bas !

Un pont ?

La remarque d'Hajerjonas suffit à calmer tout le monde -enfin, calmer, tout était relatif vue la situation actuelle, les amenant toutes à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle désignait du doigt alors qu'elle bifurquait pour s'y rendre. Et en effet il y avait bien un pont, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air ni frais ni neuf et encore moins en bon état, avec ses liens de cordes et ses planches qui se balançaient faiblement dans la brise, il leur apparaissait d'un seul coup comme la première véritable bonne nouvelle de la nuit.

Un échappatoire, enfin.

\- Ouais mais attendez, ça n'intrigue personne, le pourquoi de l'existence de ce pont en plein désert sans raison ?

\- Doit y avoir un ravin ou un précipice, Elan, te pose pas de question, on y va ! On fonce les filles ! Ils ne pourront pas nous y suivre !

\- Et pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas, ils ne sont pas géphyrophobes à ce qu'on en sait, si ?

\- Pauvre gourde, on traverse et on coupe le pont, ils ne volent pas encore aux dernières infos, on serait déjà mortes sinon !

 _Non, ça c'est sûr, enfin je crois_ , acquiesça silencieusement Lavinia avant de reporter son attention sur le pont qui se rapprochait d'elles à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient, les pokémons sauvages hurlant toujours dans leurs dos. Hajerjonas avait raison, c'était un moyen sûr et efficace de les mettre en sécurité. Et puis, le fameux Taylor dont sa collègue lisait les carnets depuis le début du voyage n'avait-il pas parlé d'un pont pour accéder à la région de Villa-Marine ? C'était donc une bonne chose de l'avoir trouvé, non ?

Pourtant ce pont ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pas du tout même. Oh, pas qu'elle eut peur de la hauteur, du vide, ou des planches de bois ! Mais quelque chose de viscéral lui disait de s'éloigner de cette saleté au plus vite, sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Ce pont allait leur attirer des ennuis, c'était certain.

 _Déjà vu. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?_

« On va s'en sortir, hein… Loli' ? »

Les échos de leur course folle s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le son de leurs respirations désespérées se firent silence, s'étouffant le temps que la dirigeante de Harmonia ne réalise avec horreur d'où elle avait le visuel de cette infrastructure. Pour elle il n'y eu plus rien, l'affaire d'une seconde, ou peut être deux, qui sait, rien que le silence, une déconnexion totale avec la réalité, et son constat, sans appel, alors qu'elle entendait à présent clairement HippiqueAndYDeaLD lui répéter ces mots, à lui en donner l'envie de s'exploser le crâne sur un rocher.

C'était impossible.

Elle s'en rappelait maintenant. C'était même une consternation qu'elle ne s'en soit pas souvenue plus tôt !

Merde. C'était pas bon ça.

\- Putain Lavinia tu fous quoi, c'est pas le moment de s'arrêter !

Déponia était déjà à mi-chemin sur le pont de cordes, n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter tête la première dessus, suivie de près par le duo des Tiller, Titipo et Woor venant à peine d'entamer leur traversée quand elles s'étaient arrêtées, ayant elles aussi reporté leur attention sur leur aînée qui faisait du stand by.

Mais elles ne les entendaient pas. C'était à peine si elle apercevait Baudrive qui faisait de grands cercles autour d'elle, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait à part que si elle restait là, les pokémons plante la mettraient en pièces.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elles empruntent ce pont. Sous aucun prétexte. Mais comment l'expliquer ?

Et puis merde, comment avait-elle pu connaître l'existence d'un pont qu'elle n'avait jamais vu !

\- Loli', faut pas rester là, je sais que t'es fatiguée ou que t'as peut être peur, j'en sais rien, mais faut y aller, on sera bientôt en sécurité ! Allez je ferme la marche !

Hippique'. Qui l'avait quasiment rejointe à présent, alors qu'elles avaient fini par avoir plusieurs mètres de distance entre elles, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ferme la marche.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille sur ce pont. Ou alors…

 _Morte. On ne pourra rien faire pour elle._

L'Harmonia eut soudainement envie de se laisser tomber au sol pour pleurer. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer, c'était juste impossible ! Pas _encore_!

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, bordel ?_ Se répétait-elle inlassablement, pendant qu'elle retenait ses larmes et jetait un regard à sa collègue qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. _Pourquoi j'ai vu ça ? D'où je sais ça ? Ce n'était…_

Oui c'est ça. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar qui était en train de devenir réel.

Déjouer le destin, et tout irait mieux. Contredire le cauchemar, même s'il commençait à paraître trop prémonitoire pour n'être qu'un heureux amas de coïncidences.

\- 'YdeaL', passe devant. Je ferme la marche.

\- Mais non c'est bon, je-

\- Ordre hiérarchique, tu passes devant !

Un ordre hiérarchique ?

Une salve d'aiguilles mauves tombèrent à quelques centimètres d'elles, faisant tourner court leur débat de courbettes. L'ennemi se rapprochait, il fallait y aller.

Et prendre la bonne décision. Surtout.

\- Bougez votre cul putain, le pique-nique sera pour plus tard !

Les deux Harmonia ignorèrent la réflexion de Woor pour se jeter un dernier regard, alors que l'incompréhension de la grande rousse s'opposait au regard bronze faussement confiant de sa partenaire, son amie, le semblant de famille qu'elle avait pu se faire à la Cita-Terre. Lavinia n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle n'était pas du genre à autant s'en faire pour sa collègue, sans réelle raison…

Et mince à la fin, elle ne s'imposait quasiment JAMAIS comme la meneuse du groupe, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue -dixit l'incident Titipo de la veille avec Hajerjonas- Même quand elles œuvraient ensemble, elle ne prenait pas ce rôle, ayant toujours prétexté qu' « elles étaient un binôme, et qu'elle ne voyait donc pas où serait l'intérêt qu'elle agisse avec elle comme sa chef, ou qu'optionnellement, elle n'avait pas signé pour ça ». Seuls ses six ans de plus avaient fait la différence au moment de remplir le formulaire d'enregistrement des équipes de quadrillage. Et ça ne tenait que sur le papier.

Alors pourquoi ?

\- Si tu insistes… Allez, on se tire !

Le groupe s'élança, malgré la confusion qui habitait encore Hippique', et elle se jeta la première sur le pont, ralentissant sensiblement l'allure en voyant à quel point il se balançait dangereusement. Et l'eau, qui jaillissait en remous indomptables sous elles. Les mots d'Elan lui revinrent en mémoire à sa vue, du moins les trois bribes et demi qu'elle avait entendu dans le brouhaha général : « Bouillante ».

Ouais non, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder par ici. Le moindre truc qui tomberait là-dedans risquait de ne pas remonter à la surface.

L'adolescente sentit soudain Lavinia lui rentrer dedans, ce qui manqua de la déséquilibrer, et elle voulut lui demander de faire attention lorsqu'elle vit les cactus à l'entrée du pont, prêts à les suivre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les souvenirs lui revinrent derechef aussi, fanés, datant de plusieurs mois déjà, voire presque des années. Une éternité.

Avancer. Vite. Et vite couper le pont après elles.

Courir, malgré le vide sous leurs pieds. Massko avait déjà traversé, il ne restait plus qu'à foncer droit devant. Une centaine de mètres où il fallait tout donner.

\- Vous y êtes presque, bougez-vous !

Oui, presque, presque ! Déjouée, la prophétie, oublié, le cauchemar, tout le monde vivrait, tout le monde allait s'en sortir !

C'était bon, enfin !

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, alors qu'HippiqueAndYDeaLD foulait le dernier mètre qu'il lui manquait pour rejoindre la rive opposée, elle sentit le sol se dérober. Que pendant le temps d'une seconde, un infime mouvement, presque elle aurait pu le rêver.

Puis elle vit les regards des autres, qui s'agrandissaient de stupéfaction. Les plus proches tenter vainement de se jeter en avant pour attraper Raptor Jésus et Ganesh seuls savaient quoi.

Et soudain, en entendant le hurlement dans son dos, et les rires des cactus, elle comprit : Le pont. Rompu. Les cordes coupées net par les aiguilles de leurs assaillants.

Et elle avait été la seule, à atteindre la terre ferme.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps-là, bien loin d'ici, le rayon de lumière d'un pâle Soleil vint se perdre dans une mer d'or, délicieusement nuancée, à mi-chemin entre l'or pur et le miel. Comme ça l'air de rien, dans l'insouciance la plus totale.

Et pourtant. Si seulement l'homme à qui appartenait cette chevelure pouvait encore en faire preuve, de cette insouciance qui, jadis, le caractérisait tant, selon son plus proche comparse.

Mais ça, cette époque, elle était loin à présent. Envolée, disparue, anéantie sous les bombes et la mort. Coup de bol, lui était encore là, et il osait croire qu'un jour, tout s'arrangerait, tout irait mieux, tout finirait par retrouver son cours normal. Mais en attendant...

 _Trop d'optimisme finira par te tuer, tu le sais. Il te le répète bien assez souvent comme ça._

Oui, c'était vrai ça. Il ne se lassait jamais de le le lui rappeler, des fois qu'il oserait l'oublier.

Le Présentateur TV soupira en ouvrant enfin les yeux, laissant son regard se perdre sur le toit de bois de ce qui lui servait de refuge, de nouveau chez soi, de point d'ancrage. Ah, qu'il lui manquait, son bon vieux toit de béton mêlé aux vieilles poutres qui formaient la charpente de sa si chère école...

Et encore, il n'était pas le plus abattu à l'idée de devoir se faire à ce nouveau repère. D'ailleurs...

Prof, t'es là ?

Le silence. Comme d'habitude.

Il aurait du s'y faire pourtant, depuis le temps. Le Prof de Philo avait pris la fâcheuse manie de partir à la levée du jour pour faire un tour dans la forêt, et s'évader, un peu, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, et se poser toutes les questions existentielles qu'il souhaitait. La base, en bref.

Et lui ne trouvait rien à y redire. En même temps que pourrait-il oser sortir au Prof de Philo ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa peau dehors ?

Voyons, entre la carrure de l'homme à la chemise et son marteau, pour sûr, même l'herbe devait s'écarter sur son passage ! C'était certain ! Pas de quoi s'en faire donc.

Et pourtant, lui s'en faisait. Regarder le Soleil se déplacer dans le ciel, au fil des heures, en attendant d'entendre la voix rauque du philosophe l'appeler.

 _Chéri, je suis rentré._

Non. Pas de ça, avec le Prof de Philo. Jamais.

Un autre soupir, avant que la main droite du journaliste ne vienne s'écraser sur son visage. Quel idiot, de penser à pareille fioriture.

Ils avaient traversé l'apocalypse, ensemble. Et y avaient survécu, pendant trois ans, et faisaient encore tout pour y survivre. Le Prof assurait leur survie en nourriture, comme il avait assuré leur survie lors des bombardements en ayant toujours tout fait pour privilégier leur sécurité, le tout couplé aux cultures du Prof de la famille Sommet, avec qui il troquait un peu de viande contre ce qu'il arrivait à obtenir en matière de fruits et de légumes. Ou de pizza, mais ça, ça restait une toute autre histoire.

Autant donc dire que la situation restait fragile, pré de temps à perdre en sentiments mielleux et qui ne pourraient jamais être partagés.

Et puis, merde. Depuis quand pourrait-il bien ressentir un truc pareil pour son collègue ?

Le blond se redressa, pour s'asseoir avec agilité sur son lit, ce qui en soi n'était qu'un matelas récupéré lors d'une excursion, posé sur divers planches de bois pour le surélever. Le Prof de Philo avait exactement le même, à deux mètres de là.

Regard par la fenêtre. Sûrement pas loin de midi. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Il devait s'interdire de l'aimer. A tout prix.

De toute façon, c'était une des règles d'or de la maison Hors Sujet, jamais énoncée mais bien là : On ne parlait pas d'amour ou de relations.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Ils avaient beau vivre sous le même toit et quasiment tout connaître de l'autre, jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'amour, de relations qu'ils auraient éventuellement pu avoir avec un homme ou une femme, jamais, même s'il était sûr au fond de lui que le Prof de Philo devait probablement se faire le film intérieur qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre son cadreur et son prétendu meilleur ami, le présentateur de l'émission Panda News. Quand bien même, il en avait rien dit, si tel était le cas. A croire que soit ils s'en étaient toujours foutus soit...

 _Soit nous n'avons jamais estimés que nous avions besoin de quelqu'un dans nos vies parce que nous avions déjà l'autre pour nous tenir compagnie..._

Ça pouvait faire sens. Peut être.

Un mouvement sur la droite attira l'œil du Présentateur qui sourit en voyant une grosse pierre en forme de soleil entrer dans le petit chalet de fortune, en émettant un étrange bruit des plus cosmiques : Son Solaroc.

Un Séléroc et un Solaroc. La Lune et le Soleil. L'ombre et la lumière. Encore une preuve de plus de leurs différences et de leur complémentarité.

Oh, bien sûr ils n'avaient pas que ces créatures, qu'ils avaient recueilli à la base pour les soigner ou les nourrir. Mais eux restaient leurs préférés.

Bref. Etait-ce donc vrai ? L'aimait-il ?

Non. Ce ne pouvait être de l'amour, il s'en serait aperçu bien plus tôt ! Et puis...

Aimer le Prof de Philo ? Sérieusement ?

 _Y a plus urgent dans l'immédiat que de penser à de telles broutilles, pauvre garçon. Ta famille a besoin de toi, et tu dois survivre..._

Et tout ça pour la folie d'une poignée d'hommes... Que de tristesse.

Bref, il restait à faire. Le repas n'allait pas se préparer tout seul.

* * *

Le destin a ce quelque chose d'unique qui fait que si vous intervenez sur celui d'une personne tiers, c'est vous qui allez en payer le prix. Et très fort dans certains cas. Mais ça peu de gens le savent.

Lavinia l'ignorait, en tout cas. Et elle avait tenté de se frotter à plus fort qu'elle, en croyant qu'elle pourrait simplement changer ce qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil.

Mais après tout, était-ce bien ce qu'elle avait entraperçu dans son cauchemar ?

Oui, ça avait été cette scène, elle en aurait mis la main à couper. Le même pont, le même sentiment d'être poursuivie.

Et dans la vision qu'elle avait eu, son amie était bel et bien morte sous ses yeux. Parce qu'elle l'avait laissée fermer la marche. Raison donc suffisamment convaincante pour qu'elle eut osé prendre le risque de changer les choses.

Sauf que ça, c'était chercher à se prendre pour Dieu, non ?

Qu'importe, elle n'en pouvait plus. Épuisée. Fatiguée. A bout. Essoufflée par leur course, et sa chute.

Sa chute…

Même pas elle s'en souvenait. Elle revoyait juste le pont s'effondrer sous elle, la rousse se retourner pour essayer de lui attraper la main, puis…

Rien. Le néant. Comme là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Enfin presque, elle pouvait apercevoir des sortes de volutes pourpre, dans le lointain, comme tout un semblant de décor surréaliste.

A quoi bon s'accrocher de toute façon. Il faisait sombre, pour ne pas dire noir. Froid. Terriblement froid même. Et elle avait l'impression de flotter, ou de voler, au choix. C'était étrange.

Curieux. C'était donc ça de… ?

Bref, elle n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Heureuse d'apprendre que l'au-delà ressemblait à ça.

Si c'était l'au-delà bien entendu. Si ça se trouvait elle était peut être déjà dans l'anti-chambre de l'Enfer. Parce que ouais, ça n'avait pas trop l'air d'être le Paradis dont on lui avait tant parlé au catéchisme, mine de rien.

Oh. Et puis merde.

Elle avait du faire un choix. Vivre avec la mort de son acolyte sur la conscience ou tenter de changer les choses, selon ce que son cauchemar lui avait offert, au bluff, quitte à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne sa place.

Le choix avait donc été fait, disons. Et il était temps de l'assumer, à présent.

Mais ça, c'était quand les choses se passaient comme prévu.

* * *

\- IL FAUT LA SAUVER PUTAIN !

\- Hippique' essaie de te calmer, on a conscience de ce que tu peux ressentir mais-

\- TA GUEULE, FAUT ALLER LA CHERCHER HAJERJONAS ! Envoies-y tes piafs là, qu'ils ratissent les bords du fleuve, on doit la sortir de là, il doit rester une chance, un espoir, n'importe quoi !

\- C'est de l'eau bouillante, qui doit sûrement dépasser les cent degrés, comment est-ce que tu veux qu'elle puisse survivre à ça ?! La chute, l'eau… Rends-toi compte. Même si ça fait mal…

HippiqueAndYDeaLD était hystérique. Abasourdie, perdue. Voire en colère, ce qui était relativement rare chez elle mais y avait de quoi : Elles étaient toutes là à la regarder, sans bouger, alors que sa binôme venait de faire une chute depuis plus d'une quinzaine de mètres pour tomber dans un cours d'eau enragé, et qu'il fallait aller la chercher d'urgence. Y avait de quoi être remontée, vraiment.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne bougeait hein ? Pourquoi ne tentaient-elles pas quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, juste envoyer le Roucool de Woor sonder les horizons, ou demander au Kirlia d'Elan s'il ne captait pas un signal de la part de Lavinia ? Ça serait déjà bien !

Mais non rien. Bordel, c'était donc ça l'entraide entre équipes de Quadrilleuses ? Se résigner et accepter l'impensable sans lutter ?

Bah si c'était ça, autant repartir de suite s'enfermer dans la caravane qu'elles avaient trouvé avant-hier, voilà ! Au moins l'Ice Tea, lui, il se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire vos papilles, il était utile !

La jeune femme eut soudain l'envie de vomir mais s'en retint, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver son calme pour réfléchir en vitesse à comment agir.

 _A ce stade, tout ce qu'il te faudrait ma pauvre fille, ce serait un miracle._

Elle secoua la tête, ignorant la pensée qui venait de fleurir dans son esprit alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas, pour s'arrêter face au vide, fixant les cactus animés qui, bloqués sur la rive d'en face, continuaient de les fixer et de lancer leurs attaques, en espérant vainement en toucher une sur un coup de chance. Les cons. C'était de leur faute ça…

A ce désert. Ce canyon. Ce truc avec un nom qui rappelait la marque de sel avec une baleine pour logo. Rien à foutre, cet endroit avait provoqué tout ce merdier, et il allait le payer.

S'il lui rendait pas sa collègue, en tout cas. Et même si Hippique' avait un profond respect pour la nature et les créatures qui lui appartenaient, il ne fallait pas abuser.

\- Si jamais je leur retombe dessus, je vous jure que je les balancerai moi-même dans l'eau. Je vais leur apprendre à nager, à ces saloperies !

\- T'en prendre à ces pokémons ne changera rien.

\- M'en fous. Vous vous en foutez, vous vous pouvez vous reposer ! Moi j'ai perdu mon amie ! Je suis toute seule !

\- T'as toujours Titipo pour binôme ...

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que Lavi' est peut être morte sous vos yeux mais que ça ne vous énerve pas plus que ça, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en serrant le poing, alors que son regard venait de trouver du coin de l'œil le Baudrive de son aînée, qui flottait au hasard au dessus du fleuve en cherchant sa maîtresse. Il avait l'air paniqué, du maximum qu'on pouvait déduire de l'expression quasi neutre du pokémon, et ce n'était pas les gestes de Massko, depuis les côtés de sa dresseuse, qui allaient le rassurer ou l'amener à délaisser ses recherches.

\- Il faut continuer à avancer. Aller jusqu'à Villa-Marine, et voir ce qu'on peut y faire pour aider les gens dans le besoin. On a une mission à terminer.

\- Je ne bougerai pas de là, Hajer'. On doit la trouver.

\- Hippique', tu n'es pas la chef ici, et si jamais quelqu'un doit avoir l'autorité dans votre groupe face à moi, qui reste la responsable de l'unité de quadrillage, c'était-

\- C' _était_ Lavi', je sais. Mais j'ose estimer que de Titi' ou moi dans les Harmonia, je suis encore la plus expérimentée du groupe, ce qui me placerait en chef de substitution au besoin.

« C'était ». Ce verbe qui lui brûlait la gorge rien que d'être obligée de le dire.

L'envie de vomir lui revint, bien plus forte cette fois, et la grande rousse dut mobiliser tout son courage pour ne pas régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait pu avaler dans la journée, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Rester forte. Rester digne.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver, ce qui était _vraiment_ arrivé. Et ce constat lui donna envie de hurler, de s'écrouler au sol pour ne plus s'en relever :

Elle avait failli y rester. Oui, elle, à vouloir à tout prix fermer la marche. Et si Lavi' ne s'était pas imposée pour passer en dernière…

Elle avait du le savoir. Putain de Shiva lui seul savait comment, mais elle avait du le sentir venir. Sa demande avait été beaucoup trop autoritaire pour ne tenir que du hasard.

Mais oui, au final Lavinia avait du la savoir. Et de ce fait, elle était…

Pour elle, pour la protéger. Pour la garder en vie.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, sans même qu'elle puisse y faire attention. Puis une autre, amère et salée.

Merde. Merde merde merde.

Le regard embué de Hippique' se porta sur ses camarades d'infortune, qu'elle n'entendait plus tenter de la raisonner, et son cœur se serra en réalisant que toutes semblaient souffrir autant qu'elle, alors que cinq minutes plus tôt, sous le coup de la colère et de la confusion, elle avait cru qu'elles s'en fichaient. Elan cachait sa tristesse derrière les notes du Messager décédé, Hajerjonas avait préféré partir faire un peu de repérage le temps que le groupe souffle, histoire de s'isoler, et Woor semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux brillants. Et Déponia…

Elle elle ne disait rien, de marbre, les yeux rivés sur son Feurisson. Mais dans sa dignité, on sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

C'était donc vrai, Lavinia était…

Elle était…

\- Lavinia va bien.

Un ange passa et Hippique' crut qu'elle avait halluciné en entendant sa camarade à la chemise jaune parler, d'une voix relativement calme. Elle était sérieuse là ?

\- … Tu trouves ?

\- Hn hn. Ça paraît dur à croire je sais mais… Promis. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Titipo, on ne veut pas briser tes espoirs à toi non plus mais-

\- Et si je vous dis que mon ami l'a sauvée ?

\- Ton ami ?

\- Sauvée ?

Déponia et Woor étaient sorties de leur mutisme d'une même voix, de plus en plus perdues face aux explications de la petite brune à frange. Bon, certes, à ce stade, il fallait se demander si cette fille n'avait pas pété les plombs ou n'était pas en état de choc mais…

Non, la dirigeante des Meteora le sentit en jetant un œil à la nouvelle recrue des Quadrilleuses, elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

Le groupe vit la brunette se lever, d'un mouvement souple, caresser affectueusement la crinière de son Zébibron qui s'endormait d'épuisement, à peine remis de leur folle escapade avec les pokémons cactus, puis s'approcha du ravin pour continuer sur sa lancée, les yeux scrutant l'horizon.

Elle cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer mais attendez juste quelques minutes. Ils seront bientôt là. Il l'a récupérée juste à temps.

\- Qui exactement ? On a pas envie de jouer aux devinettes tu vois…

\- Ectoplasma.

Nouveau silence. Puis Woor éclata brusquement de rire. Sûrement les nerfs.

\- Quoi ? Il t'a laissée galoper dans le désert et d'un coup il aurait décidé de rentrer des Bahamas, juste au bon moment ? Et il serait où d'après toi là ? Reparti sur sa plage avec notre-

\- Ta gueule, Woor. Laisse-la parler.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que mon pokémon ne marche pas comme le Baudrive de Lavinia. Lui… Il a sa propre façon de fonctionner.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais attrapé ? Avec une capsule ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu un de ces trucs dans les mains et ça ne m'intéresse pas forcément. Bref. Je… Je l'ai vu apparaître juste au moment où elle est tombée… Il a du la rattraper à temps. J'en suis sûre. Soyez patientes.

\- N'aurait-il pas du déjà la rapporter ? On l'aurait vu passer…

\- Ectoplasma peut se téléporter. Je le sais je l'ai déjà vu faire. Il… Il a déjà fait ça avec moi, pour me protéger. Alors il l'aura sûrement fait aussi avec Lavi'.

\- Vaut mieux que tu aies raison, on n'a pas le cœur à rire.

\- S'ils sont là où je pense, ça prendra un peu de temps, et Lavinia risque d'être un peu secouée. Mais rassurez-vous, elle ira bien !

\- Elle dit quoi Titipo là ?

Hajerjonas venait d'interpeller le groupuscule en refaisant son apparition, mais avant même que la jeune Harmonia puisse répondre, celle-ci se fit couper par Elan, qui la pointait du doigt :

\- Hajerjonas, euh, d'accord on va te répondre, mais c'est qui ces filles ?

\- Oh elles ! La grande brune leva les yeux au ciel puis désigna les deux adolescentes qui la suivaient, calmement : Nizou' et Noctum. Je viens de leur tomber dessus, quand Hippique' a hurlé, elles l'ont entendue et ont commencé à nous chercher, pour voir si elles pouvaient aider. Des Quadrilleuses d'Illumis.

\- Illumis ?

\- Paris, si tu préfères. Enchantée en tout cas !

La dénommée Noctum sourit à Déponia pour accompagner sa réponse, et sa voix ne fit aucun doute sur le fait que dans leur duo, c'était elle qui dirigeait les opérations. Enfin, en soit, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient plutôt courtes sur pattes, et Noctum était une jeune femme à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge là où celle qui, par définition, devait être Nizou', semblait plus timide, légèrement en retrait derrière sa collègue avec des lunettes typées steampunk sur le front, deux grands yeux oscillant entre vert et noisette ainsi qu'une chevelure d'un brun sombre, longue et épaisse. Deux petits opposés, mais qui semblaient très bien se compléter.

Décidément, les binômes complémentaires, ça semblait être une norme par ici.

\- Putain, et vous foutez quoi si loin d'ici ?

\- On rentrait de Villa-Marine quand on vous a entendu. Hajerjonas nous a dit que vous aviez été attaquées et que vous aviez perdu une des… Vôtres. Désolée. On peut aider ?

\- Bah du coup il semblerait que non, à vérifier, mais sinon ça va. Juste deux trois égratignures.

\- Pas d'empoisonnement, vous êtes sûres ? Les Cacturnes sont connus pour avoir un poison paralysant assez violent…

\- Des quoi ? Les sortes de cactus au taquet qui nous ont couru après ? Ils ont un nom aussi pourri que ça ? S'insurgea Woor en entendant Nizou', qui lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Elle laissa échapper un rire : Obah je comprends mieux qu'ils ne sortent que la nuit si-

\- Comment ça, « il semblerait que non » ? Les filles je veux des explications là ! Où est Lavinia ?

\- Titipo pense que son Ectoplasma l'a tirée de là, on attend de voir mais du coup y aurait une chance pour qu'elle s'en soit sortie !

Un troupeau d'anges eut le temps de passer, le temps que la Tiller intègre l'information, puis celle-ci jeta un œil à l'adolescente au zèbre avant de soupirer. Décidément, si elle pouvait trouver rapidement un aspirine, ça serait la fête. Trop d'émotions en une seule journée !

\- … J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée. Sincèrement. Ça serait une bonne nouvelle… Bref, dans tout les cas, nos plans changent, on part direct à Batisques avec elles.

\- Minute, et Marseille ?

HippiqueAndYDeaLD, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et de contenance en préférant croire dans l'immédiat à sa partenaire de quadrillage nouvellement arrivée, histoire de ne pas trop céder à la panique, avait froncé les sourcils à l'annonce d'Hajerjonas. Certes les autres n'en avaient peut être pas grand-chose à faire d'aller là-bas, mais pour elle ça restait quand même sa jeunesse, son enfance, son ancienne vie.

Et puis… C'était un espoir de retrouver sa famille. De leur dire qu'elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait, et d'espérer retrouver une vie de famille avec eux. Enfin le soulagement, après trois ans d'angoisse et de survie.

Non, il fallait aller à Villa-Marine, rien à faire. Et au pire elle y irait seule si elles refusaient tant de le faire ! Ou...

 _Ou avec Loli'. Elle, elle accepterait de me suivre._

 _-_ On ne va pas à Villa-Marine. On lève le bivouac à l'aube, profitez-en pour vous reposer.

\- Mais Hajerjonas, j'y ai ma famille, je veux aller voir si tout va bien là-bas ! Ou même juste de loin, juste apercevoir la ville bordel, j'suis pas à ça près ! J'ai potentiellement failli perdre ma pote aujourd'hui, c'est bon, on peut au moins faire ça pour moi non ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, disons…

Nizou' avait refermé sa grande veste militaire puis croisé les bras sous sa poitrine en écoutant la rousse au side-cut parler, un air assez embarrassé sur le visage. C'était délicat, autant le dire. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne à la base, il n'était même pas prévu qu'elles tombent sur une autre division de Quadrilleuses à la base, surtout en si grand nombre. Pour le coup elle avait même eu du mal à croire la brune qui les avait abordé, quand elle leur avait avoué être à la tête d'un groupe de sept, mais finalement six Quadrilleuses, venant toutes du même village. Un tas de chair à canon ambulante, une cible de choix pour les pokémons sauvages de la région même ! Mais de là à se retrouver en plus là, avec elles toutes, et de surcroît à expliquer à l'une d'elles pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas aller sur la ville d'où elle venait…

Non franchement. Elle ne croyait pas spécialement au karma, mais pour le coup, si elle avait bien tout compris et que cette HippiqueAndYDeaLD était bien la camarade de la Quadrilleuse supposée disparue, il fallait dire qu'elle devait avoir un karma potentiellement pourri en cette nuit.

Pauvre fille. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'elle avait un sacré mental.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas simple… Nizou' c'est ça ? J'suis désolée mais je ne suis pas du style à me laisser dicter les choses sans chercher à comprendre donc si tu veux bien me dire d'où-

\- Y a plus de Villa-Marine. Plus rien. Le niveau de la mer a… Il est monté.

… Non. On se foutait de sa gueule là. C'était une blague.

\- Ecoute Hippique', les filles y étaient tout à l'heure et n'ont rien trouvé. Juste un Messager qui passait par là aussi, et leur a dit qu'une grande partie de la population avait eu le temps de fuir dans les montagnes, ou d'autres camps, de ce qu'il en savait. Mais la ville… Tout a été englouti. On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment.

Une putain de blague.

\- … Je suis désolée.

Non… C'était donc vrai ?

La rousse aux yeux vert d'eau fit cligner ces derniers un moment, rapidement, sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre. Sans déconner, c'était le premier avril ou quoi ! Marseille ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, non !

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Hajerjonas et Nizou' baisser la tête pour fixer le sol, elle comprit. Engloutis, sa région et son passé. Disparue encore on ne savait où, sa famille.

Et peut être disparue aussi, Lavinia… Restait plus qu'à prier pour que Titipo n'ait pas tort…

Non cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Trop pour une journée, trop pour une seule personne.

Trop. Trop. Juste trop. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas juste se contenter d'être simple ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Finalement elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne en se réveillant au bunker ce matin. Cette impression que quelque chose de mal allait se passer...

Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était déjà laissée tomber à genoux, les larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues claires.

Décidément y avait des jours comme ça où il valait mieux ne pas se lever.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le grand retour de TDS, avec en petit bonus l'apparition des premiers "youtubers" - Ouais en fait surtout leurs personnalités. x) A la base ils n'étaient pas prévus avant beaucoup plus tard dans la fic, mais vue que j'ai fait un plan mieux et plus détaillé, si j'avais gardé mon idée originale on ne les aurait pas vu avant les chapitres 25-30 ! Donc... Voilà quoi. XD**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et oui, je sais, il est plutôt axé sur Lavinia et Hipp' mais promis, ça ne va pas durer. o/ Patience !**

 **Sinon, votre avis ? Des choses à améliorer ? A changer ? N'hésitez pas je mords pas. :$**

 **Bref, je vais me speeder pour vous sortir le prochain chapitre, mais normalement si tout va bien, vous l'aurez dans le mois - voire avant si mon stage me le permet.**

 **Et eeeeen attendant, des bisous, des licornes, et des floons en pagaille pour tous ! :D**

 **Integrity, Love, Unity~**

 **Votre biche, Lavi'.**


	7. Sentinelles d'une espèce en déclin

**ENFIN !**

 **Oui ç'aura été long, oui ç'aura été laborieux, mais il est là ! Le chapitre 5 !**

 **Je ne compte pas m'étaler dans les blabla pré-chapitre, donc je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre patience et pour tout vos retours, car c'est dingue ! Je n'imaginais pas du tout que cette fic vous plairait autant, et sincèrement... J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra le temps que vous avez attendu. :$**

 **J'ai conscience que j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, mais l'été fut mouvementé, l'inspiration a mis du temps à me venir et ...**

 **Bah du coup voilà, il n'arrive que maintenant, puissiez vous me pardonner. x/x**

 **Normalement, niveau longueur, ça devrait aller je pense. Eheh.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Pour un peu plus d'ambiance, je vous conseille des chansons comme celles de Lisa Gerrard, "Host of Seraphim" ou encore "Sorrow", ou sinon, dans un tout autre registre, du Hollywood Undead, "Paradise Lost" ou "Pain" par exemple. Linkin Park peut rester une valeur sûre avec "Black Birds" ou encore, pourquoi pas, la très bonne "Bombs on Monday" de Melanie Martinez~**

* * *

 **V – Sentinelles d'une espèce en déclin**

"Le passé, voilà le véritable enfer, on n'en sort jamais." - Armand Salacrou

Un sous-bois sombre par une journée sans vent, quelque part dans cette France mutilée par la guerre et les explosions. Une après-midi supplémentaire dans ce monde qui avait tant changé depuis quelques temps, à cause de l'Homme. Et pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il faisait chaud, mais pas assez cependant pour décourager quelques créatures de vaquer à leurs occupations et de chasser, d'errer, ou de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ces choses que l'on avait jadis connu comme étant des animaux, des loups, des ours, des moutons, mais qui étaient aujourd'hui d'une tout autre apparence, jusqu'à s'affubler de nouveaux atouts créés pour tuer.

Et au milieu de tout ceci, une ombre. Un fantôme, un être progressant faiblement entre les arbres, le dos courbé, les bras et les jambes couverts de plaies. L'ombre d'un humain à qui il manquait quelques kilos, mais était-ce si étonnant en pareil contexte ?

Mais qu'importe ce à quoi elle ressemblait ou l'impression qu'elle donnait. Elle avait parcouru trop de chemin pour retourner en arrière et vu bien trop de vies disparaître pour cesser d'avancer.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Clairement plus. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement souffrir et sa gourde était vide depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, tout comme son pauvre sac à dos, ridiculement plat, et son estomac.

Épuisée, à bout, brisée. Le ventre hurlant famine, à en espérer manger n'importe quoi, et la gorge aussi irritée que si elle avait avalé un cactus. Mais encore debout, envers et contre tout. Mais pour combien de temps encore.

Finalement, n'auraient-ils pas mieux fait de rester dans leur ville d'origine, leur petit abri souterrain ? Au pire, quoi, ils auraient pu se recréer un abri de fortune dans un immeuble qu'ils auraient sécurisé, barricadé, et-ce par la force s'il le fallait, non ?

… Non, elle le savait, jamais le peu de survivants qu'ils ont du être n'aurait pu survivre dans une ville aussi grande que Milan, alors qu'elle était désormais envahie par des créatures assoiffées de sang, aux allures de cauchemar. Ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps, peut être de mois mais sûrement pas d'année. Et même en prenant d'assaut un building, même en y construisant des portes blindées et en montant la garde à tour de rôle, et même avec un immense stock de provisions, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Ça aurait durer sûrement un mois, peut être six, avec un peu de chance une année tout entière. Mais après ?

A quoi bon se poser la question en fait. C'était fini tout ça, n'avait jamais eu lieu, et n'en aurait pas l'occasion puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, chancelante dans la pénombre d'un sous-bois quelconque.

 _Plus Milan. C'est Bissascala maintenant… Les ruines de ce qu'il reste de Bissascala._

Oui c'était ça. Bissascala. En Italie. Enfin, si ça s'appelait encore l'Italie, depuis le temps.

Un jour il faudrait qu'on lui explique aussi pourquoi on avait tant tenu à ce que sa chère ville change de nom. Une autre des grandes énigmes post-holocauste. Peut être le saurait-elle un jour à Illumis, si elle l'atteignait.

Peut être. Qui sait.

Mais d'abord il lui fallait atteindre la capitale. Encore plus d'une journée de marche, selon ses estimations. C'était faisable. Largement. Quand elle était en bonne santé.

Mais bon, ces derniers jours, la bonne santé, c'était également tout ce qui lui manquait. Et bon, une journée de marche, c'était en admettant qu'elle ne s'était pas éloignée de la bonne route. Qu'elle marchait toujours vers son objectif. Trop de si et de conditions pour en être totalement sûre.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qui avait eu l'idée de rejoindre Paris, au fait ? Elle, ou Emilio, un ancien leader du groupuscule et de leur feu bunker ? Qu'importe qui dans le fond, il avait du avoir de solides arguments pour justifier pareil voyage, peut être la simple idée qu'une ville comme Paris devait sûrement encore exister, si ça se trouvait. Et devait s'en être sortie, pour reconstruire un semblant de société post-apocalyptique.

Et autant dire qu'ici, en cet instant, Nizou n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de personnes en bonne santé, ni même en santé tout court. La faim, la soif, l'épuisement, le manque de sommeil et les blessures trop vite soignées pour l'être correctement commençaient à sérieusement faire des dégâts. Et bientôt…

La faim, c'était le pire. Enfin ça dépendait, il ne fallait pas penser non plus qu'avoir soif et être déshydratée était une partie de plaisir, mais la faim... Merde quoi. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que c'était possible d'avoir autant envie de manger quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même une roche ou un os, du bois, du sable, tant que ça remplissait son estomac désespérément creux au point de le voir avoir légèrement pris du volume, signe que même son propre corps commençait à avoir du mal à trouver des calories à brûler chez elle, au point d'attaquer la consommation des protéines contenues dans ses muscles abdominaux.

Plus de gras de côté. Plus de calories bonus, plus rien. Maintenant on attaquait le muscle pour trouver de quoi avancer. Jusqu'au moment où ça ne serait plus possible.

Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait rien que d'y penser. Son état était vraiment critique sérieux, et il lui fallait vraiment boire et manger, sans quoi elle ne durerait pas longtemps. Ni elle, ni ses camarades, d'ailleurs...

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Avancer. Encore. L'eau, la nourriture, des soins, tout ça l'attendait à Paris.

L'adolescente sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main droite, et sursauta légèrement avant de se détendre à la vue de son fidèle compagnon et d'esquisser un sourire sincère malgré sa fatigue, un Feunnec qui avait décidé de la suivre peu après avoir quitté Milan. Sa présence était, d'ailleurs, la seule chose positive à lui être arrivée depuis le bombardement de l'Europe un an auparavant. Qu'avait-elle gagné, dans l'histoire, sincèrement. Rien ? Hormis la compagnie de cette créature aux allures de renard, et celle des deux autres créatures qu'elle transportait dans des sortes de capsules bizarres qu'un Messager leur avait amené un jour ?

Parce que bon, plus de parents, une famille portée disparue, ses connaissances volatilisées, une vie qui avait relativement changé lors de cette journée qui aurait du n'être qu'une simple matinée de cours, et un bunker qui avait été son foyer pendant quasi un an, avant qu'elle ne le voie se faire mettre à feu et à sang par ces horribles créatures qui déambulaient dans les rues de Bissascala de nuit. Non, franchement, rien de bien joyeux sur ce bilan.

Et dans le fond, est-ce qu'au moins une seule personne encore vivante sur cette Terre y avait gagné quelque chose, à toute cette connerie ? A part la douleur, la peine et la mort ?

Continuer. Fuir. Vers Illumis.

Illumis-Bissascala, ça avait été du suicide. Pratiquement deux mois et demi à pied. Plusieurs zones à traverser, avec chacune leurs pièges mortels, qui décimèrent la presque totalité du groupe. Ils n'étaient pas renseignés, ne savaient pas ce qu'était devenu le paysage et la nature suite à l'holocauste. Ni les animaux, les oiseaux, les poissons. Enfin, qu'en partie, et cela leur avait coûté cher. Très cher, infiniment trop cher.

La nature avait pris au mot près la connerie des hommes. Ils avaient voulu la détruire, maintenant elle allait se venger, les tuer, leur faire payer. Et les éliminer, grâce à ses enfants.

Elle aurait pu tout donner pour boire un peu d'eau pure ou manger. Les baies qu'elle avait pu trouver sur un coup de chance en chemin n'étaient pas assez nutritives, ni même assez bonnes pour donner à son cerveau l'illusion d'avoir mangé quelque chose de correct, et d'ailleurs elle avait même fini par les vomir dans les heures qui avaient suivi tellement son organisme n'était plus habitué à manger autant, c'était dire.

Mais peut être pourrait-elle enfin manger quelque chose à Illumis. Elle y croyait dur comme fer et s'y cramponnait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Genre un véritable repas, avec des légumes, des féculents, et pourquoi pas de la viande ?

Oh oui bordel, de la viande. Le luxe ultime d'un bon morceau de viande juteux, cuit à point, qui fondait en bouche. L'extase, l'orgasme gustatif.

Son pied se prit soudainement dans une racine et la jeune femme chuta face contre terre, son front venant heurter une pierre. Un éclair de douleur lui fit serrer les dents, et elle dut s'asseoir le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, et de voir à nouveau clair. Un liquide chaud coula sur son visage, ce qui ne la fit jurer que davantage.

 _Chouette, il ne manquait plus que ça... C'est quoi la prochaine étape, un membre arraché ?_

Ahah. Sérieusement.

Le Feunnec tirait doucement sur sa manche pour l'obliger à se relever, ce qu'elle finit par faire lentement, avec prudence, ou peut être parce que son corps n'était juste plus capable de faire autrement, qui sait.

Puis soudain, Nizou entendit un craquement, sur sa gauche. Suivi de pas dans les fourrés.

Qu'était-ce donc ? Un allié ou un ennemi ? Oh, sûrement un autre de ces monstres dérivés d'un animal qu'elle avait du connaître jadis, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être d'autre après tout. Mais auraient-ils seulement la force de tenir tête à cet assaillant, elle et ses compagnons ? Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à présent. Elle et ses trois petits amis à poils ou autre. Tous trop affaiblis, affamés, ou épuisés pour se battre correctement.

La preuve, elle aurait pu fuir, mais il n'en était rien. Autant donc dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus du tout. Fuir pour quoi faire ? S'étaler à la prochaine racine parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à courir ?

Cependant elle ne voulait pas que l'aventure s'achève dans la lâcheté. Elle refusait de s'offrir à la mort, de mourir sans lutter et tenter de faire battre en retraite son adversaire. Ensemble ils avaient bravé les kilomètres, la météo, la faim, la soif, la maladie et les décès au sein de leur unité désormais dissoute il lui était interdit d'abandonner. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent leur objectif : Illumis.

Pour elle.

Pour ces créatures qui la suivaient et croyaient en elle.

Pour ses amis qui étaient tombés au combat.

Nouveaux mouvements dans les fourrés, son cœur fit un bond de plus dans sa poitrine et Feunnec vint se placer devant elle, la queue relevée telle une flamme de fourrure jaune et rouge et le regard déterminé, prêt à en découdre, même si sa fourrure souillée de terre et de sang séché montrait bien que même lui ne faisait plus fière allure. Comment tout ceci allait-il bien pouvoir se finir ?

 _Sois forte. Tout se joue maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle, alors que sa main se portait à sa ceinture, prête à sortir les deux capsules accrochées à sa ceinture de sa main tremblante, en cas de besoin. Même s'ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus, épuisés comme ils étaient tous. Essayer, tenter. Tout donner.

Un craquement de brindille plus proche cette fois-ci, elle fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe. L'épuisement lui annihilait toute réelle logique, ne lui laissant que trois grammes et demi d'instinct, et des réactions parfois démesurées ou complètement aux frontières de la sauvagerie. Le défaut d'avoir été « seule » aussi longtemps dans la nature qui avait voulu l'assassiner à chaque pas ou presque. Bon sang, s'il restait encore un psy sur cette terre, il aurait du boulot avec elle, pour sûr, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à dormir à nouveau sur ses deux oreilles !

Puis soudain, une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit, l'aveuglant sur l'instant et la faisant tomber au sol, sur les fesses, sans qu'elle ait le temps de se retenir à un tronc près d'elle. La peur vint lui tordre les tripes d'un coup, alors qu'elle essaya de s'abriter un minimum le visage pour recouvrir la vue, ses yeux aux multiples vaisseaux éclatés s'étant plus qu'habitués aux ténèbres de cette forêt qui semblait sans fin. Réagir, il fallait qu'elle réagisse !

Vite !

Maintenant !

\- Feunnec, attaque !

\- Oh, du calme, promis je ne te veux aucun mal ! Restez tranquille !

 _Une voix ? Une voix humaine ?_

C'était impossible. Pas ici. Elle devait halluciner.

Pourtant elle entendit la voix féminine s'élever à nouveau, cette fois-ci à l'attention d'autres personnes pour les avertir. « Rescapée ». « Blessée ». « Sous-alimentation sévère ». Une voix douce, aux intonations rassurantes.

Elle. On parlait d'elle.

Une main vint doucement attraper son bras et l'aider à se relever, et elle la repoussa d'une main en poussant un petit cri effrayé. Elle était confuse, perdue, incapable de réfléchir tant ce schéma lui semblait irréalisable. Qui pourrait venir l'aider dans des bois aussi paumés ?

\- Venez m'aider les gars, ils sont vraiment dans un sale état !

\- Qui êtes-vous... D'où-

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as d'autres pokémons avec toi ?

Des pokémons ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Nizou sentit à nouveau la main revenir à la charge et la faire se relever, alors qu'elle voyait de nouveau un peu mieux. Des tâches de lumière, des formes, des contours, malgré le vertige qui la faisait voir trouble, entre sa faim lancinante et la peur panique qui la rongeait.

Tâche d'un châtain clair, vêtements bleus et noirs...

\- Nizou... C'est quoi des pokémons ? Vous êtes qui...

\- Le renard avec toi, tu en as d'autres ? Je vois des capsules à ta ceinture.

\- Deux...

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ce bordel ? Une voix masculine l'interrompit, grave, et elle vit -enfin- des visages apparaître sur ces voix. Un grand garçon, avec des cheveux d'un noir sombre, habillé d'une tenue camouflage.

\- Cette fille errait dans la forêt, elle est dans un état grave, dénutrition sévère visible, déshydratation, on doit immédiatement la transporter à la capitale. Tu penses qu'on peut la sangler à ton pokémon ?

\- Arcanin ne pourra pas aller assez vite avec cette forêt. Prends un des tiens.

\- Tu crois que-

\- La capitale vous dites... ?

La petite brunette à lunettes se tourna vers elle, lui souriant tendrement comme pour la rassurer alors qu'elle ne la lâchait pas et ouvrait les deux capsules de Nizou, libérant ses deux autres pokémons, un Emolga avec une plaie sur le flanc et un Hoot-Hoot visiblement à peine capable de tenir debout.

\- Oui. Illumis. Tu viens d'où d'ailleurs ? Promis on y sera bientôt, vous y serez soignés et en sécurité.

\- Illumis...

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, quelque part au milieu de sa fatigue et de son sentiment d'égarement. De soulagement, sans doute.

Elle y était arrivée. Ça y est.

Nizou se doutait que les deux jeunes adultes devaient lui avoir reposé la question, puisqu'il semblait peu probable qu'elle vienne de la ville qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à rejoindre, mais elle ne s'en rappellera jamais. Ses derniers souvenirs de cette rencontre improbable furent ceux de la douce odeur que la fille portait sur elle -vanille et autre chose, qu'elle ne put identifier mais qui lui évoquait les fruits, du sol contre sa joue lorsqu'elle s'écroula soudainement, ses forces la lâchant pour de bon, et enfin qu'on l'avait attachée à un animal, à la peau rugueuse, bien que lisse, et brûlante.

Et le ciel. Le ciel d'un bleu azur, et toujours la voix de sa sauveuse, qui donnait l'ordre de s'envoler à elle seule savait quoi.

* * *

Batisques n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui avait été Lyon, jadis. Contrairement à l'immense ville forte de sa culture, de sa beauté et de ses monuments, avec son fameux parc de la tête d'or et ses spécialités culinaires, Batisques, ce qui s'en vantait donc d'être l'héritière, n'était rien de plus qu'un petit bourg de maisons et cabanes plus ou moins solidement construites selon les matériaux utilisés, au pied de cette Lyon déchue. Elle n'en était que le fantôme de fortune, maintenant, le gardien de sa mémoire, des souvenirs de sa grandeur.

Et même ce remplaçant du pauvre semblait au bord du déclin. Décidément à croire qu'une malédiction avait été jetée ici pour contraindre tout ce qui oserait se créer sur ces terres à tomber en ruines.

\- Et donc vous venez de la Cita-Terre, c'est ça ? Ça fait une sacrée expédition, pour des Quadrilleurs.

\- Notre mission était de venir voir si nous pouvions prêter main forte à Batisques et Villa-Marine. D'où notre présence ici, parvint finalement à articuler Elan après une bonne rasade de soupe aux champignons, qui leur avait été préparée par la gérante de Batisques, Antinomea. Et nul besoin de préciser qu'après plus d'une semaine de marche assidue, ce repas tombait à pic : Aussi, si nous pouvons vous être d'une quelconque aide d'ici à ce que nous rentrions à la Cita-Terre, n'hésitez pas ! C'est vraiment gentil de nous héberger.

\- C'est le moins que moi et nos habitants pouvions faire. Cependant, je doute que vous puissiez y faire quelque chose.

\- Il se passe quoi ici exactement ? On a vu que niveau tourisme c'est pas le fun et que le développement de la ville est au point mort mais-

\- Woor, du calme.

\- Mais Hajerjonas...

\- Elle a raison. Notre ville est en train de succomber sous les attaques des créatures de la région.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle, et pendant un instant, tout le monde jugea plus prudent de se concentrer sur son bol de soupe ou la corbeille de fruits frais posée sur la table plutôt que de faire un commentaire. Elles avaient beau être toutes épuisées, elles n'avaient pas pu ne pas remarquer la détresse dans les yeux des résidents de Batisques, ni même leurs traits tirés et l'état des maisons, qui présentaient de nombreuses marques de crocs et de griffes.

Non décidément, quelque chose allait vraiment mal, par ici.

\- Et ça a commencé comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Les pokémons ont commencé à vous attaquer sans prévenir, ou est-ce qu'il y a un événement derrière tout ça ?

Les Quadrilleuses et Antinomea levèrent d'un bloc les yeux vers Déponia, qui avait simplement posé ses questions sans une once de plaisanterie, son regard clair venant se planter avec une assurance certaine sur la représentante, à la recherche du moindre indice à en glaner. Elle semblait imperturbable et sereine, bien que l'air sombre. L'attitude même d'un chef.

Antinomea se contenta de reposer sa cuillère sur la table et de soupirer, avant de recommencer à triturer sa longue natte brune, parsemée de minces filets plus clairs. Vieillesse précoce. Un poids trop lourd à porter, sans doute, pour une femme d'à peine le trentaine.

\- Non. Nous n'avons rien fait de plus que ce que nous faisions d'ordinaire. Nous survivions. Nous récoltions ce que l'on avait planté. Les récoltes étaient même très bonnes, pour une fois. Les arbustes, les arbres, les pieds... Tout allait trop bien. On envisageait même de faire du commerce avec Illumis pour leur demander de quoi enrichir nos élevages de vaches roses et de mouton de foudre, vous savez pour les générateurs, et la laine. Et d'un coup, ça a commencé, avec la disparition d'une enfant, Tione. Puis les attaques se sont multipliées, dans les champs, les cultures, puis le village lui même, les maisons...

\- Les pokémons l'ont enlevée pour vous, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas enlevée, ils l'ont juste massacrée.

\- Et vous êtes euh... Sûre qu'il s'agit bien de l'œuvre d'une bestiole ? Et pas de -

\- Mes villageois ne sont pas des criminels. Et personne, je l'espère du moins, n'est assez affamé ou en situation de désarroi pour en arriver au cannibalisme sur une fillette de huit ans.

Les dernières exploratrices encore en train de savourer leur plat posèrent leurs cuillères d'un même geste, l'appétit coupé net par la révélation que la doyenne venait de leur faire, à mi-mots. Le dégoût planait dans la pièce, de paire avec la légère nausée et les hauts le cœur qu'eurent certaines à l'idée d'imaginer l'état dans lequel cette pauvre enfant avait bien pu être retrouvée.

C'était abominable. Normal pour des animaux, même étranges. Mais pas moins choquant à entendre.

Tout le monde fit soudain un bond en entendant une marche de l'escalier grincer, au point où même leurs fidèles compagnons se mirent en position de défense, notamment les Feurisson, Dédenne et Corboss de Déponia, Elan et Hajerjonas... Avant de se relâcher et de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hippique qui redescendait de l'étage, où se trouvait les chambres.

\- Elle va comment ? S'enquit Nizou en lui faisant une place sur le banc de bois pour que la grande brune puisse les rejoindre.

\- Elle reprend connaissance parfois, pour boire et manger un peu. Mais elle a encore besoin d'au moins une nuit de plus de repos.

\- Et vous savez s'il y a eu d'autre cas d'agressions similaires dans le coin ?

\- Ma chère Hajerjonas, malheureusement, nous n'avons que peu voire aucun moyen de le savoir, nous n'avons du monde que les nouvelles des Messagers. Et niveau échanges, ça se réduit souvent aux moments où on nous emprunte ou nous rend nos Cabriolaines.

\- Des Cabri-

\- Le Sud devient quoi d'ailleurs ? Antinomea se leva pour remplir un bol de soupe avant de le tendre à l'adolescente qui les avait rejoint à table, lui adressant un sourire presque maternel.

\- Je dirai qu'il essaie de survivre entre les créatures qui peuplent la région, les besoins de la population et le despotisme consensuel de Bardane.

\- Vous parlez du chef de la Cita-Terre ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un complexe souterrain, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui. Nous vivons sous terre, si nous ne sommes pas des Messagers ou des Quadrilleurs. Mais n'écoutez pas Déponia, notre chef est un homme comme les autres, rien d'inquiétant, reprit Elan du Lac avant de jeter un regard cinglant à la Meteora qui lui lança un sourire du style « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ».

\- Cette guerre a fait de nombreux dégâts, et nous a tous laissé bien plus démunis et supposément libres d'être ce que l'on voulait que ce qui avait été prévu par les têtes pensantes de l'époque. Il est malheureusement normal que certains dirigeants aient du mal à faire la part des choses entre l'ivresse de pouvoir et l'humilité que doit avoir un dirigeant.

Noctum acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pensive. Antinomea avait raison. L'holocauste les avait tous laissé dans un état d'urgence absolue. Vite reconstruire des baraquements, vite recréer un semblant de villes et de civilisation, vite rétablir les communications entre les campements, alors qu'Internet et le téléphone avaient été rayés de la surface du globe, vite en savoir plus sur les pokémons afin de s'en protéger,... Donc oui, il y avait sûrement du y avoir quelques dérives. Elle en avait vu bien assez déjà, à Illumis. Alors comment imaginer ce qui avait pu advenir dans ces lieux reculés ou livrés à eux-même...

Mais vu ce qu'elle avait entendu du fameux Bardane, il semblait en tenir une sacrée couche, côté despote en herbe. Les filles de la Cita-Terre, à l'exception d'Elan et de Hajerjonas qui avaient la responsabilité d'être le duo des Quadrilleurs en chef et devaient donc montrer l'exemple, à moins qu'elles n'eussent juste été trop polies pour lui cracher sur le dos à leur tour, s'entendaient toutes à dire que cet homme n'avait d'un dirigeant que le nom, qu'il faisait juste le beau depuis son fauteuil avec ses deux sous-chefs, et qu'en soit le trois quart du travail revenait toujours à leurs équipes. Et encore elle n'avait pas encore eu le droit à la version de Lavinia, qui avait passé son temps à dormir dans un état proche du coma depuis qu'elles l'avaient retrouvé.

Ouais. C'était un peu étrange tout ça.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous. Pourquoi un chiffre impair ? Vous avez... Perdu quelqu'un ?

\- On a des neutrons libres qui estiment qu'on peut être dix dans la même équipe. On réglera ça une fois rentrées.

\- Et comment ? Tu comptes me renvoyer de la Guilde ? Me faire condamner parce qu'une dirigeante d'équipe a enfin voulu m'accorder ma chance, plutôt que de bêtement me repousser parce que j'avais aucun partenaire de Quadrillage et un pokémon spectre qui vous fout la trouille ?

\- Titi', relax, Lavi' ne laissera pas un truc pareil arriver. Au pire elle remuera ciel et terre pour te trouver quelqu'un avec qui former une équipe.

\- Actuellement tu n'as pas de marque, tu es donc là juste parce que cette imbécile aux cheveux violets a jugé bon de t'embarquer avec nous. J'appelle pas ça de l'altruisme, mais de la folie.

Titipo serrait les poings tout en dévisageant Hajerjonas, l'air aussi sévère que ce que sa petite bouille habituellement rayonnante le permettait. Ainsi donc, on en était toujours au même débat, à ce stupide protocole de créer un binôme avant de s'inscrire chez les Quadrilleurs. Et l'interdiction non officielle de...

\- Et bien s'il le faut, je me ferai marquée en revenant ! De leur sceau, ou de celui d'un nouveau duo, si on trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai faire équipe. Mais mes pokémons resteront avec moi. Tout les deux ! Un sourire narquois passa brièvement sur son visage, alors que son regard d'un vert clair balayait la salle : Et puis, Hajerjonas, reconnais-le. Tu fais la fille forte mais en attendant, ce n'est pas tes pokémons qui ont sauvé Lavinia, mais bien le mien. Mon ami.

\- Ton pokémon est une abomination et je refuse de devoir compter sur une de ces choses, on ne sait rien d'eux.

\- Le Baudrive de Lavi' est un type spectre, lui aussi-

\- Le Baudrive de Lavinia n'a rien d'une créature de cauchemar et ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, bordel ! Je n'en dirai sûrement pas autant de ce truc...

\- De quel pokémon s'agit-il au juste ?

Personne ne répondit à la question de la dirigeante de Batisques, néanmoins elle ne mit pas longtemps à savoir la dite nature de ce mystérieux pokémon. L'air s'était soudainement refroidi de plusieurs degrés, et si sur le moment elle ne le remarqua pas, elles furent bientôt plusieurs à distinguer le changement de luminosité, dans un des coins de la pièce principale. Comme si on avait soufflé une des bougies posées là-bas, ne laissant que la pénombre s'y installer en une tâche sombre et sinistre, à vous en donner des sueurs froides.

Une forme d'un noir d'encre, surmontée de deux immenses yeux rouge sang et d'un sourire digne du chat cinglé d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

A cette vue, plusieurs des Quadrilleuses eurent un léger mouvement de recul, ou au moins un signe de malaise face au pokémon de Titipo. Mais ce ne fut nullement le cas d'Antinomea :

\- C'est rare de voir des Ectoplasma attachés à des humains. Je suis impressionnée.

\- Vous connaissez ces monstres ? S'étrangla presque Nizou en n'osant pas lâcher des yeux le pokémon spectre qui était désormais bien visible, son corps arborant maintenant une forme plus humanoïde et un bon mètre cinquante à lui tout seul.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser dans les ruines de Lyon. Mais jamais en compagnie d'un humain... Jamais de manière amicale en tout cas. Ni de cette couleur.

\- On m'a déjà dit qu'ils n'étaient pas noirs d'habitude, oui...

\- N'en culpabilise pas, c'est probablement le signe qu'il est peut être plus puissant que d'autres Ectoplasma. Chéris ce lien, je suis sûre qu'il vous sera d'un grand secours à l'avenir.

\- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux pokémons spectre...

\- Malheureusement j'ai bien peur qu'on doive bientôt arrêter de se baser que sur des « valeurs sûres » et autres paroles d'évangiles. Les choses sont en train de changer.

La femme à la natte s'était levée entre temps, s'approchant prudemment du pokémon qui la fixa un instant de ses grands yeux écarlates avant de s'en désintéresser, ne voyant en elle aucune menace quelconque. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Antinomea toucha doucement le sommet de son crâne, et tous ici se doutaient bien du fait qu'une telle créature ne pouvait se laisser toucher que si elle le permettait, son corps pouvant se dématérialiser à loisir.

\- Mon village en est la triste preuve, reprit-elle d'une voix trahissant soudain la fatigue et le désarroi. Les pokémons restent un mystère pour beaucoup d'entre nous, et Illumis tarde trop à réaliser une encyclopédie ou un guide pour nous apprendre à comment réagir avec telle ou telle créature, ou comment survivre sur le long terme. Batisques s'épuise. Nous vivons dans la peur ici, même si les habitants prétendront que non, tout va bien. Alors... Soit ils ont compris que nous ne sommes plus aussi équipés que ce que nous l'étions avant la catastrophe, soit ils ont appris à nous cerner plus vite que ce que nous le faisons.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement ce que vous dites, Antinomea ?

\- Oui Elan. Je le pense. Ce que vous m'avez dit sur Villa-Marine et ce qui arrive à mon village n'en sont que les prémices.

Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans la grande salle, et plus personne n'osait bouger, à peine respiraient-ils encore. La situation était plus grave que prévu, finalement. Au delà même de ce qu'elles imaginaient toutes en quittant leur village d'origine.

\- Nizou et Noctum ne savent pas plus de la situation actuelle d'Illumis, à défaut d'avoir un moyen de contact efficace. Aussi, je ne saurai que vous conseiller de vous y rendre dès que vous le pourrez. Et vous aussi, de la Cita-Terre. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment par rapport à l'avenir que la nature nous réserve.

* * *

Se rendre à la Forêt Blanche pour faire des emplettes n'était jamais une chose simple. Ça, le Présentateur TV avait bien fini par le comprendre à force d'effectuer ce même trajet toutes les semaines, à l'aube. Pourtant ce n'était pas la distance en elle-même qui était une épreuve, loin de là, il ne s'agissait que de franchir un pont laissé à l'abandon et de crapahuter dans les sous-bois pendant près de dix kilomètres, rien de fou en soi.

Seulement voilà, ce n'était jamais sûr de s'y rendre seul. Les pokémons étaient là, prêts à attaquer, et il s'agissait sûrement des raisons pour lesquelles le Prof de Philo se décidait à l'accompagner d'ailleurs, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre et que cela l'embêtait. Mais qu'importe, même si cela le condamnait à une horrible journée et à l'ennui le plus total ou presque, le blond se surprenait toujours à le découvrir prêt à lever le camp les matins où un échange était prévu, son immense masse près de lui. Les compagnons du Prof ne les suivaient jamais en pareille occasion de toute façon, donc il valait mieux avoir au moins un moyen de se défendre. Ou de paraître impressionnant et assez dangereux pour empêcher toute contestation ou attaque.

Il fallait dire qu'en même temps, les pokémons du Prof de Philo, c'était loin d'être ses compagnons de combat. Il était déjà bien assez dangereux comme ça tout seul.

\- Ils pourraient faire le trajet de temps en temps aussi, histoire qu'on ne soit pas les seuls à se bouger et à risquer notre peau.

\- Boss, ne soyez pas si durs envers eux, et puis ça nous fait sortir.

\- Je m'encombre déjà assez à sortir chasser des bestioles en tout genre pour nous permettre de manger de la viande et dans ma grande bonté, j'en mets de côté pour les Sommet, ils pourraient faire un effort eux aussi de leur côté ! Leur scientifique ne sait rien faire d'autre, à part créer des nouvelles plantes farfelues dans son sorte de laboratoire de fortune.

\- Et il nous laisse des denrées de côté pour les échanges, donc-

\- Désolé d'avoir été un peu long, le Panda les avait mis en lieux sûr la veille. C'était pas évident de remettre la main dessus sans lui de disponible.

Le Prof de l'anciennement célèbre Salut les Geeks venait de refaire son apparition, pénétrant à la volée dans ce qui lui servait d'antre désormais en poussant devant lui un cadis -Qui avait visiblement appartenu à un Leader Price dans une autre vie, à en juger par l'insigne délavée et abîmée sur la hanse. Qui lui même semblait contenir plusieurs sacs de toile d'un certain poids.

La récolte avait l'air d'avoir été plus que bonne, dis donc !

\- Et attendez ce n'est pas fini, pas besoin d'afficher un air aussi béat !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que nous ramenons sera suffisant pour payer ta cargaison. La semaine fut mauvaise.

\- Cher ami philosophe, voyons, ce n'est pas grave, considérez ça comme un extra, mes créations sont en train de se montrer de plus en plus efficaces en matière de quantité de production à chaque récolte, on pourrait même dire que la quantité récoltée est exponentielle à la-

\- C'est génial ça, Prof ! L'interrompit le blond, en sentant que son ami n'allait pas tarder à sérieusement le rembarrer. Il reprit, sur un ton plus calme mais qui restait quand même enjoué : Et on pourrait pas vous rendre un service pour compenser ? Genre vous ramener un truc de Volucité ?

\- Promis, rien de tout ça. Il faut se serrer les coudes.

\- Merci. C'est vraiment gentil.

L'homme au nœud papillon adressa un sourire maladroit à l'homme en costume avant de se mettre à rédiger dans un carnet que le blond lui avait tendu en arrivant le descriptif des ressources qui leur revenait, le cadreur de Hors Sujet s'étant empressé de faire de même sitôt arrivé, sur le carnet du Prof pendant qu'il était parti chercher sa monnaie d'échange. Il s'agissait d'un rituel entre eux, celui de marquer noir sur blanc chacun des objets proposé à l'échange, généralement de la viande contre des légumes, fruits, et autres curiosités sorties tout droit des plantations quelques peu curieuses du scientifique. En trois ans, et avec l'aide de Mathieu ainsi que d'autres personnes qui peuplaient désormais la zone dite de la Forêt Blanche, il avait réussi à se recréer un semblant de laboratoire digne de ce nom, et ainsi à reprendre ses expériences, avec le but cette fois d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie à tous, et de survivre.

Survivre à tout prix. La survie, avant tout le reste.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs tu as le bonjour du Présentateur. Il s'excusait de pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui.

Le Présentateur TV sentit une étrange sensation le traverser et son sourire s'agrandir aussitôt qu'il entendit ce nom si similaire au sien. Coupable. Malgré lui, alors qu'il sentait que dans son dos, le Prof de Philo s'était arrêté de bailler aux corneilles pour écouter leurs échanges.

\- C'est dommage en effet, mais tu peux lui dire qu'il se rattrapera la prochaine fois ! Il est où ?

\- C'est à son tour d'explorer les ruines de la Ville Noire. Il y est avec le Maître.

Le journaliste du feu Beaujolais n'était pas idiot, il avait senti l'inquiétude dans la voix un peu nasillarde que le Prof possédait naturellement. Ça l'angoissait tant que ça que ses alter egos soient à l'extérieur, et à la merci d'une attaque ?

C'était mignon en un sens. Mignon et stupide. Mais mignon quand même.

\- Ils ne craignent rien tu sais, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils vont dans la Ville. Ne te laisse pas gagner par tes émotions si elles n'ont pas lieux d'être.

\- Les choses ne sont plus aussi roses qu'auparavant. Et vous qui vivez dans le cœur même des bois, vous devez déjà l'avoir remarqué.

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire à part que les pokémons se montrent un peu plus craintifs et sur leur garde.

\- Et jamais de grattements sur les murs, la nuit ? Des grognements ?

Les deux colocataires se considérèrent pendant un instant, interdits. Ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu de tels dans les Bois Illusions, tels qu'ils se plaisaient à les appeler. Et même si leur cabane était plantée dans cet endroit, cela ne changeait rien, l'abri qu'ils avaient construits avec le Prof de Philo restait rudimentaire mais efficace, avec au départ une caravane qu'ils avaient trouvé abandonnée de tous, sans personne pour la réclamer, avant d'en faire une pièce annexe, qui servait tantôt de chambre supplémentaire ou d'abri lorsque le temps devenait vraiment trop mauvais. Leur maisonnette de bois tendait encore à prendre l'eau lors de trop fortes averses...

Mais dans tous les cas, aucun pokémon n'avait vraiment essayé de leur causer des ennuis chez eux. L'endroit restait suffisamment sécurisé pour ça, et le Prof de Philo s'assurait toujours qu'ils avaient barricadé et la porte et les fenêtres avant de se coucher. Cette mission revenait toujours au premier à se lever et au dernier couché : Ils l'appelaient le rituel des planches.

\- Rien de tout ça. Il n'y a qu'une fois où le Prof s'est fait mordre par un Medhyéna mais voilà, à part ça... Le Présentateur TV fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'humeur enjouée du Sommet avait définitivement disparu. Il reprit, un ton plus bas : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Des pokémons rôdent la nuit dans le village, près des maisons. Le Geek les a déjà entendu grogner près de leur cabane, à lui et au Panda. Et on a perdu un vieux pêcheur récemment, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Vous avez des pokémons pour vous défendre, vous attendez quoi pour vous en servir ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse les voir attaquer pour ça, Prof. Ce n'est pas si simple. Au fait, j'ai encore une petite surprise pour vous, mais chut, personne n'est encore au courant !

Un petit sachet en papier apparu sur la table, sorti de la poche de la blouse blanche du scientifique. Les deux acolytes y jetèrent un regard intrigué, l'histoire que l'homme de sciences leur avait confié tournant toujours en boucle dans leur esprit, comme un sinistre écho.

\- Ce sont des pains au chocolat. Enfin, des prototypes, ce ne sont que les premiers de concluants que j'ai réussi à créer. Je compte en parler aux autres ce soir, mais tenez, il y en a pour vous aussi.

\- Du... Chocolat ?

Le Prof acquiesça, amusé par le regard soudain émerveillé du blond, pourtant plus âgé que lui. En même temps, c'était compréhensible.

\- Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que vous en avez mangé ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Comment tu veux qu'on se souvienne de ça.

\- C'était une barre Mars, quand on était encore en France ! Ça fait tellement longtemps...

\- Le chocolat fait malheureusement partie des choses qui ont disparu avec l'holocauste. En effet... Mais je pense avoir réussi à recréer ça alors, vous me direz. Et de rien, ça fait plaisir. Hé !

\- Cadreur, bordel, c'est qu'un pain au chocolat, calme-toi !

\- M'en fous... Ça compte pour moi ! Merci Prof !

L'homme en costume lâcha le petit brun qu'il était venu serrer dans ses bras, sur un coup de tête, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à la liste rédigée en pattes de mouche avant de remercier à nouveau son interlocuteur. On n'était jamais trop poli ou reconnaissant après tout, et surtout pas depuis trois ans.

Puis soudain, comme un brusque retour à la réalité, le Prof de Philo fit signaler qu'il fallait qu'ils se remettent en route. Le Soleil déclinait déjà.

Un rappel rauque de la précarité de la situation dans laquelle ils nageaient tous. De la survie. Pas de temps pour autre chose, même la solidarité et l'amitié.

L'homme à la blouse les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la Forêt Blanche, accompagné de son compagnon, un étrange petit pokémon en forme d'éclair qu'il surnommait Motisma. Dans un silence de mort, où le Présentateur vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang, du coin de l'œil :

Des villageois qui barricadaient déjà leurs fenêtres, ensemble, à coup de planches de bois et de marteaux. En toute hâte, comme si le temps leur manquait.

Une boule d'angoisse lui obstrua la gorge. Le monde n'était définitivement plus ce qu'il avait été.

\- Soyez prudents en rentrant en tout cas, ne perdez pas de temps. Le coin n'est plus sûr la nuit.

\- Tu dis ça par rapport aux attaques ?

\- T'en fais pas va, mon marteau suffira à écraser n'importe qui. On ne risque rien.

\- Je parle en général. Les choses sont en train de devenir... Ça tourne mal. Ici, en France, et même ailleurs...

\- Oh, vous avez eu de _leurs_ nouvelles ?!

\- Oui. Et de ce qu'on sait via courrier, ce qu'ils pensaient de l'état actuel du Japon était fondé. C'est le bordel là-bas.

\- Comme si ça ne l'était pas ici tiens...

\- Pire encore.

Ils espérèrent ne pas en savoir plus pendant un moment. Ou que les choses ne seraient pas aussi graves que ce que le Prof était en train de le laisser entendre. D'ailleurs le temps qu'il trouvent ses mots, le Présentateur TV eu le temps d'adresser un grand geste amical au Hippie qu'il vit passer au loin, geste qui fut accueilli d'un grand mouvement respectueux de la tête avant que le camé ne reprenne sa route.

Mais finalement ce fut le Prof le premier qui trouva des choses à rajouter à son récit. Et il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois :

\- Tu parles petit, on vit dans la merde, à chasser et troquer pour vivre, et plus personne n'en a rien à battre de la philosophie ! Tu trouves qu'on peut avoir pire, déjà qu'avant toutes ces emmerdes nucléaires, on n'avait déjà plus beaucoup d'espoir à placer dans l'humanité ?

\- On nous a parlé de véritables charniers humains. De radioactivité encore très forte, et d'endroits où tu crèverais sans masque au charbon. De famine. De villes dévastées alors qu'elles ont vu le jour après la guerre. Quelque chose de vraiment grave s'est passé là-bas, et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit en train de gagner le reste du globe.

Le Prof de Philo ne répondit rien à cela. Il n'en eut pas le courage, et le Présentateur TV encore moins, ses mains serrant étonnamment fort le sachet qui contenait les pains au chocolat. Toute euphorie avait foutu le camp à présent, la douche froide avait été bien réelle.

La mort. La faim. L'anarchie et le chaos. La destruction.

\- Il s'y serait passé quoi, d'après eux... parvint-il à articuler à voix basse, presque en un murmure, comme s'il avait eu peur que quelque chose l'entende.

\- Les pokémons ont l'air d'avoir compris que la nature leur a offert la force de détruire ceux qui essaient d'en faire leurs compagnons ou esclaves. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont pu en tirer jusqu'à présent... Et pour la fille qu'ils ont rencontré là-bas, ça lui rappelle ce qu'elle a commencé à constater au pays, récemment. Les pokémons ont peut être enfin compris qu'ils étaient plus dangereux et nombreux que nous...

\- Ou alors ils ont juste compris que l'on était une espèce sur le déclin. Et que comme toute espèce sur la pente raide, comme les dinosaures et les dodos, il était temps que l'on tire notre révérence.

* * *

\- Bardane va péter une durite s'il apprend qu'on s'est barrées à Illumis, il ne nous l'a jamais demandé.

\- Et depuis quand tu tiens tant que ça à respecter la petite personne de ce trou du cul ?

\- … Oh jamais. C'était juste pour le constat.

\- Ah ben tu vois. Alors on s'en fiche, on part là-bas.

Woor finit par hausser les épaules avant de s'affaler sur le lit que Antinomea avait mis à la disposition de son équipe, à elle et Déponia, comme toutes les autres équipes avaient aussi hérité de leur propre chambre, afin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Il était vraiment confortable d'ailleurs, quoi qu'encore, vues les dernières nuitées qu'elles avaient passé dans la nature, les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas faire les fines bouches. Ces deux jours passés à Batisques étaient tombés à pic.

Son regard trouva Déponia, qui vérifiait le contenu de leurs sacs de voyage, à la lueur du clair de Lune, assise au pied de la fenêtre. L'air impassible, comme à son habitude.

\- N'empêche c'est chaud ce qu'il se passe ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ça va finir par arriver chez nous aussi faut pas se leurrer le seul avantage qu'à la Cita-Terre c'est que c'est un putain de bunker. Regarde la gueule du Village, ça veut tout dire.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais bon ça reste grave.

\- Je pense qu'on a plus grave dans l'immédiat, comme l'état de Lavi' ou de nous toutes en général. Toi ton épaule ça va ? Une des aiguilles des cactus t'avait frôlée, après tout...

\- T'en fais pas, Noctum s'est chargée de me soigner, tu l'as oublié ?

\- Oui.

\- Au moins t'es cash, ça fait plaisir.

\- Tu m'as toujours connue comme ça, je compte pas changer pour qui que ce soit.

Le Feurisson de la chef des Meteora poussa un petit cri et se roula en boule au pied du lit, s'endormant net sous l'œil soudain étonnamment attendri de sa maîtresse. Ce qui eut l'honneur de faire pouffer l'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés :

\- Tu ressembles à une vieille gâteuse quand tu fais ça.

\- Ta gueule Woor. Ou je te réduis au silence pour être sûre que tu n'en parleras jamais. Bon sérieusement, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? Nizou et Noctum, en l'occurrence ?

\- J'allais te répondre que j'ai du mal à faire confiance au pokémon diva de Titipo qui se barre au Bahamas quand ça lui chante mais puisque tu parles de ces filles, bof, elles ont pas l'air bien méchantes. Tant qu'elles font pas d'embrouille c'est cool.

\- J'ai du mal à leur faire confiance.

\- Tu as du mal à faire confiance à tout le monde, Dépo'. C'est certainement pas nouveau.

\- Peut être, coupa la fille aux cheveux flamboyants, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais toujours est-il qu'on ne sait rien d'elles à part qu'elles viennent de Paris et que Nizou vient d'Italie, de ce qu'elle nous a dit. Donc excuse-moi de ne pas leur faire confiance, mais au premier pas de travers Feurisson les bouffe. Je ne les laisserai pas faire du mal à l'équipe.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, et mon Roucool non plus.

\- C'est mon rôle en tant que leader des Meteora, tu le sais. Tu as lu la Charte, toi aussi.

Ah ça, la bonne vieille CUFQ, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait lu, les Quadrilleurs y étaient forcés.

En soit, il n'y avait pas vraiment de norme dans le job de Quadrilleur. Les seuls point communs étaient le marquage propre à chaque équipe, et le caractère bicéphale des équipes, de manière universelle. Mais hormis ça, chaque ville possédait ses propres règles, et inutile de dire que celles de la Cita-Terre faisaient partie des plus strictes, ou du moins elle était certaine qu'il était dur de faire plus strict actuellement.

La Charte de l'Usage des Fonctions du Quadrilleur. Plus qu'une Bible, les Dix Commandements du Quadrillage. Et qui stipulait noir sur blanc les rôles de chacun des partenaires de l'équipe, mais aussi les droits qu'ils avaient et leurs limites.

\- La Distorsion, donc.

\- Hn ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle a appelé ça Titipo non ? Le truc où _elle_ a voyagé avec son pokémon.

\- Ah. Euh oui je crois... Mais sérieusement, tu la crois ?

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, mais vu qu'actuellement ce qu'elle a dit semble plutôt bien corroborer avec ce qu'on a vu sur la Harmonia, je suis encline à la croire. Même si bon, de là à dire que c'est une sorte d'Au-Delà...

\- Dans tout les cas, au pire, tant mieux, en attendant ça a sauvé Lavinia et du coup Titi' par le passé puisqu'elle en parle avec un peu trop de certitudes pour ne pas l'avoir expérimenté elle-même !

\- Je suis pas tout à fait sûre que ça soit un « don du ciel », cette dimension parallèle. Ou quelque soit ce truc. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir d'y mettre les pieds, si les pokémons spectre sont bien les seules créatures à pouvoir y aller. Ça ne doit pas être pour rien.

Woor haussa les épaules, ses yeux ayant trouvé entre temps plus intéressant de fixer la Lune dehors, à demi-pleine, alors qu'elle demeurait pensive et intriguée par les révélations que la petite Harmonia avait faites à table.

La Distorsion. Le royaume des pokémons spectre et de la mort. Un monde différent du leur où la notion de temps, d'espace et de gravité n'existait plus.

Ça semblait terriblement cool dit comme ça pourtant ! Alors pourquoi Déponia semblait-elle si méfiante au sujet de ce monde ? Cela pouvait pourtant dire que le Ectoplasma de Titipo pouvait éventuellement sauver tout le monde en cas de coup dur !

Mais surtout... Était-elle la seule à faire un début de paranoïa depuis la guerre, ou est-ce qu'elle avait bien eu l'impression fondée que la jeune femme à la chemise n'avait pas tout dit de ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet, de manière _consciente_? Ou qu'elle voyait ça comme un secret un peu interdit ou trop sombre pour être dit à voix haute, comme l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets ou l'accès à l'aile ouest du troisième étage dans Harry Potter ?

Peut être en sauraient-elles plus une fois à Illumis ? Peut être même qu'on étudiait le phénomène après tout ! Pourquoi pas.

\- N'empêche euh... A ton avis on fera quoi à Illumis ? Parce que bon départ aux aurores demain mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se taper douze jours de marche intensive à travers, si j'ai bien compris, d'immenses forêts et des plaines peu accueillantes, pour aller juste faire un selfie devant la Tour Eiffel, pour peu qu'on eusse pu encore en faire ! Reprit soudain la plus jeune, estimant qu'il était mieux de changer de sujet vue la position un peu trop campée qu'arborait sa camarade. Voyant celle-ci s'interrompre à nouveau pour la regarder et l'écouter, elle reprit, retrouvant déjà son semblant d'insolence : On prend des nouvelles du monde, voir si Internet est rétabli ?

\- On voit si la capitale a besoin de renforts et où en est la situation. Il a l'air de se passer quelque chose avec les pokémons et si y a moyen qu'on enraye éventuellement ça avant que ça ne descende jusqu'à chez nous, ça arrangerait tout le monde. Et sinon, et bah on prendra tout ce qu'on pourra, voir des montures si on nous y autorise, et on retournera à la Cita.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir facilement plié face à l'idée d'Antinomea et à la décision des Tiller.

\- Hajerjonas reste notre leader, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ou qu'elle ne peut plus assurer cette fonction. Je suis peut être pas la plus « légale » ni la plus « politiquement correcte » des Quadrilleuses, mais je sais respecter ma hiérarchie si elle se montre juste.

\- Dès fois, je me dis que tu serais mieux à cette place qu'elle. Tu en as plus la carrure.

\- T'es pas objective, j'suis ta partenaire et tu me suis volontiers dans mes conneries. Bref ! La plus âgée des deux filles se leva d'un geste vif, abandonnant les sacs là où elle les avait vérifié quelques minutes auparavant, avant de se mettre dans une tenue plus adéquate pour dormir. Au pire, aller là-bas ne nous éloignera que plus de ce trou à rats ! Et qui sait, on pourrait peut être tomber sur un youtuber ? Imagine si l'un d'entre eux s'est fait une place de choix à Illumis.

\- Je vois bien Richard ou Samuel en chef d'Illumis tiens, tu as raison, railla Woor avant d'éclater brusquement de rire.

\- Je suis sérieuse, je me dis que ça pourrait pas nous faire de mal. Ça rappellerait une époque où nos seuls grands soucis étaient de savoir si on allait réussir nos études, avoir un job plus tard, et quand sortiraient les prochaines vidéos de nos vidéastes favoris, ou encore les dates de la prochaine Japan Expo pour retrouver nos potes.

Ouais. La bonne vieille époque quoi.

Ce fut sur ces paroles empreintes de nostalgie que les deux amies convinrent rapidement d'une heure pour se réveiller et se préparer au trajet qui les attendaient avant de se tourner chacune de leur côté et dormir. Néanmoins, Woor ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil cette nuit-là, bousculée de l'intérieur par bien trop de pensées pessimistes. Il fallait dire qu'en même temps ça n'allait pas très fort depuis deux jours... Et sa présence ici n'était pas sans aider à cet état, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait vécu dans cette région jadis. Y était connue sous un autre nom, celui que ses parents lui avaient donné à la naissance, et y avait vécu comme une adolescente lambda ou presque, en écoutant du métal et en lisant de temps en temps des fanfics riches en perles trop précieuses pour ne pas être partagées sur les réseaux sociaux. Oh, c'était pas non plus comme si sa vie y avait été parfaite, dorée et luxueuse, ni même d'un banal ennui non plus !

Juste une vie normale. Ou presque. Bref, dans tout les cas, tout ça était parti en fumée, alors qu'elle était partie dans le Sud rejoindre une amie pour se rendre à un concert. Concert qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et amie qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé non plus.

Et depuis ce jour-là, plus de nouvelles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus sa famille, ni ses amis. Et revoir donc ce qu'était devenu les alentours de Lyon en trois ans...

Ça faisait mal. Pas non plus au point d'en faire un mélodrame, ou d'en souffrir comme 'YdeaL' semblait l'avoir vécu en apprenant pour Marseille et sa reconversion en Atlantide des temps modernes, mais...

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'essuya rapidement d'un geste du doigt, avant de laisser échapper un « Fuck » à mi-voix. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Et puis, elle s'était faite à sa nouvelle vie, non ? Être Quadrilleuse lui plaisait, traîner avec Déponia était cool. Alors pourquoi était-elle si nostalgique, à l'idée d'être ici ?

Qu'importe. Il ne fallait plus y penser à tout ça, comme lors d'un deuil ou d'une rupture. Elle était encore là. Il fallait survivre.

Survivre et même réapprendre à vivre après tout ce qu'elle et les autres avaient pu traverser. De toute façon, c'est la seule option qu'il leur restait, à présent.

* * *

Il dormait. Au moins comme ça, il était bien. Serein. Presque tranquille. Et il ne pensait plus à tout ce qui lui faisait tant de mal.

Décidément ouais, c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

L'homme sourit, avant de redresser le col de son manteau. L'air s'était rafraîchi en l'espace de quelques jours, et les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches, au point qu'ils quittaient rarement le coin du feu une fois la nuit tombée, à présent. C'était mieux de rester près du feu, à regarder le bois se consumer lentement. C'était un spectacle fascinant, en plus de leur permettre de se réchauffer et de se faire un repas chaud tout en échangeant des débats comme eux seuls savaient les faire, ou se raconter des blagues salaces.

Mais là, l'heure n'était plus aux blagues. Plus du tout.

\- Tu dis donc que tu as vu les éléments se déchaîner à Kyushu, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, certains villages ont déjà du être évacués en urgence avant de finir sous les eaux, on observe de plus en plus de tornades, de typhons. Et à côté de ça, on découvre des lacs qui se sont asséchés du jour au lendemain, et certains jours sont à peine vivables tant il fait chaud. Les autorités pensent qu'il s'agirait des résultantes d'une anomalie qui aurait été repérée au large de Pacifiville et Atalanopolis.

\- Une anomalie de quel genre, au juste ?

\- Des pokémons. Il semblerait qu'une très puissante énergie se concentre par là-bas. Le centre météorologique de Cimetronelle travaille d'arrache-pied pour mettre fin à ce mystère et on parle déjà d'une opération basée sur le volontariat de Quadrilleurs pour aller voir sur place.

\- C'est du suicide. Ils vont tous y passer.

L'homme avait froncé les sourcils en entendant la jeune femme avec qui il s'entretenait -A défaut que son ami ait pu résisté assez longtemps à l'appel du sommeil pour participer aussi- depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, celle-ci ayant effectué un trajet de près de 200km par la voie des airs afin de les retrouver pour les tenir au courant de ce qu'elle avait vu sur place, tel qu'il en avait été convenu lors de leur précédente rencontre. Et effectivement, elle avait bien fait de venir vues les informations qu'elle ramenait avec elle, même si elles n'étaient pas les plus joyeuses qui soient.

\- Et vous de votre côté, ça donne quoi Kanto ?

\- C'est vraiment pire que ce que l'on pensait. Des villes désertées, des scènes de massacre, ça et là, ou d'affrontements féroces avec des pokémons. Et on a pas pu explorer une partie de la région, l'air y est quasiment irrespirable, il nous aurait fallu des masques à gaz pour ça. Et venir plus nombreux, à deux c'est vraiment difficile de lutter en cas d'attaque.

\- Les pokémons sont violents par ici ?

\- Très. Et même si j'ai mon épée, je suis parfois effrayé à l'idée de m'en servir. Le corps à corps avec certaines espèces est vraiment à éviter...

\- Vous voulez que j'en parle à Illumis, pour qu'on voie pour envoyer une troupe ici, histoire de prendre le relais ou de vous aider ? La voix de l'adolescente vint trancher avec celle, forte, de son interlocuteur, elle qui avait une voix plutôt douce : Je sais que ce que vous cherchez est trop important pour que vous vouliez juste rentrer de là où vous venez, mais-

\- Petite, t'en fais pas, moi et mon collègue sont des pros de la survie en milieu pixelisé, ahah, alors on y arrivera dans la vie réelle aussi ! Et on aura sûrement bougé d'ici à ce que les renforts arrivent, mais peut être qu'à deux groupes, on pourrait finir par trouver plus vite... J'ai déjà prévenu les collègues à la Forêt Blanche, mais sinon pense à transmettre les carnets que je t'ai laissé surtout hein. Ils contiennent tout ce qu'on a pu voir dans la région donc tu les perds pas ou tu les donnes pas à manger à ton...

\- Mon Dracaufeu sait ce qu'il fait, et il ne les mangera pas croyez-moi ! Je ferai aussi vite que possible en tout cas. Je leur demande de ramener quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, ça ira, éventuellement un peu de bouffe mais c'est la base, on gère. On ne vient pas à bout d'une équipe qui gagne comme ça ! De toute manière on doit trouver cette orbe, c'est important. On est sûr que tout est lié à cette saloperie.

Un léger silence s'instaura pendant quelques secondes, et le feu en profita pour craquer, faisant sursauter les deux antagonistes avant qu'ils ne se sentent tout les deux un peu idiots d'avoir paniqué pour si peu. Mais en même temps, ils avaient de quoi se tenir sur leur garde non, en étant en plein sous-bois de nuit ?

La plus jeune finit par laisser échapper un éclat de rire, qui trahissait une certaine résignation, tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers un immense dragon orange qui patientait non loin du camp, son immense queue orné d'une haute flamme révélant sa présence dans l'obscurité. Le brun lui emboîta le pas, tout en poursuivant leur échange :

\- N'empêche... Ça a été cool de te rencontrer dans le coin. On comptait explorer Hoenn aussi mais vu ce que tu en dis, les choses n'ont pas l'air prêtes de s'y débloquer pour le moment... Tu nous as fait gagner un temps précieux.

\- J'étais juste curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Mon ancien coéquipier s'intéressait au Japon, il était sûr que ce qu'il commence à se passer en France devait avoir des éléments de réponse ici, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Je suis juste navrée qu'il soit mort avant d'avoir pu venir avec moi.

\- La dure vie des Quadrilleurs. Mes condoléances quand même.

\- C'est le passé. N'en parlons plus. Je fais juste mon devoir pour que ce qu'il avançait ne disparaisse pas avec lui dans sa tombe, surtout vu ce que je ramène avec moi comme preuves. On s'est moqué de lui. Je veux qu'il retrouve de l'honneur.

\- C'est noble. Je suis impressionné.

\- C'était un ami, et nous étions aussi soudés que toi et lui. La jeune femme grimpa enfin sur le dos de son pokémon qui se releva, puis elle tendit la main : C'était un plaisir d'enfin revoir des youtubers, je croyais que vous aviez tous disparus. Faites attention à vous surtout.

Un pincement au cœur pris l'homme au manteau rouge à l'entente du mot « youtuber ». On ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis trois ans. Trois ans putain !

Et pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Les vidéos. Les fans. Le plaisir de rencontrer tout ces gens.

Mais il n'y avait plus de jeux aujourd'hui, plus qu'un seul, loin des écrans. La map avait fini par devenir le monde réel, et dans ce jeu-là vous n'aviez plus qu'une seule vie. Autant dire que la partie s'annonçait vraiment hardcore.

Mais malgré lui et cette amère pensée, il sourit et pressa la main de l'adolescente au Dracaufeu. Par nostalgie. Par manque de cette vieille époque.

\- C'était cool ouais, et je suis heureux de t'avoir revue. Allez file, et si jamais on venait à ne plus jamais se revoir, n'oublie pas notre marché : Le monde doit savoir qu'un pyrobarbare et un chauve à lunettes se sont battus pour sauver l'avenir de l'humanité !

* * *

 **Eeet ouais, ça commence à partir en cacahuètes un peu partout avec l'introduction de nouveaux personnages. O/**

 **Bon, pas énormément d'actions dans ce chapitre, je le sais, mais promis les choses vont très vite s'intensifier, et j'ai réussi à enfin m'instaurer un rythme pour écrire, en parallèle de la fac. D'ailleurs à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes sachez que je commence déjà le chapitre suivant, et qu'il sortira normalement après le chapitre 5 de Five Nights with SLG, qui est en cours lui aussi. Promis ça arrivera vite.**

 **En attendant, j'ose vraiment espérer que ça vous a plu, j'appréhendais énormément à l'idée de revenir sur FF donc... Et bah, je flippe un peu voilà.:$**

 **Donc si ça vous a plu bah... N'hésitez pas à le dire, et même si des choses vont pas, faut pas hésiter ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'essaie donc d'en faire aussi un moment agréable pour vous à la lecture~**

 **Bref je vous fais tout plein de bisous et vous dis à très bientôt ! Merci encore de m'avoir lue !**

 **Votre petite biche, Lavi'~**


End file.
